SMST 2: Endless Sand!
by ocramed
Summary: Before returning home, a seasoned Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome reflects on their past. Crossover with "Dune".
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Dune" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

In a far off place known as "The Fifth World", an enigmatic being known as "Ranma Prime" scans a tiny, inhabitable world known as "Earth". Like all denizens of this place, Ranma was the size of a giant, and only transportation through a "Boom Tube" (a form of wormhole that adjust the size of the so-called "New Gods" to the height of normal humanoids in the regular universe). New Gods were the result of "Ragnarok", when the Old gods destroyed themselves in one final battle between good and evil. Legend has it that these same gods inspired the ancient myths on Earth, so much so that it is because of humanity's racial memory that kept the god's avatars around. That is why there is a _blond_ Thor instead of a red-haired one, why Jehovah turned from the vengeful god of Moses to the both the loving Christian god AND the absolute god of Islam, why there is a Jupiter instead Zeus, why the Gao'uld and the Asgard are in existence, and so forth. Most importantly, why the Lunarian "Moon Princess" can end up as a Japanese middle school girl.

Ranma was a unique individual in this regard.

In many ways, Ranma is a "New God" himself. Even before realizing the potential of his sex-changing "Jusenkyo curse", and learning of his various "heritages" (i.e. his "bloodlines"), Ranma pride himself in perfecting his martial arts prowess as a practitioner of the Musabetsu Kagato-ryu (called "Anything Goes Martial Arts" in English). The methodology of this eclectic style took on the idea that anything and everything "goes", enabling Ranma to learn various martial arts "sub-styles" in order to choose a preferred set of "techniques". This process of creating a fighting style of his own has enabled him to defeat strong opponents, including gods, alien intelligences and other so-called "super-beings". And as time went on, Ranma grew more potent as a fighter, taking advantage of his bloodline potential, newfound abilities and other augmentations. And when brute force was useless, Ranma would apply these skills in the mental arts as well, outthinking opponents who could warp reality with his or her mind. Coupled all this with the fact that he acquired nearly 22,000 years worth of life experiences, and his connection to "The Wyld", Ranma is an unpredictable foe to be reckoned with.

And all he cares about is a nice bowl of beef ramen…if Ranma even bothered to eat, especially since he no longer consumes "food" (thanks to making his body nearly 100 percent efficient in "chi manipulation").

As Ranma observes the activities on Earth, he feels delicate fingers on his shoulders. Ranma was dressed in a white T-shirt, black sweatpants, while he used a simple rote that created a floating view-screen in front of him. The martial artist, contrary to the fact that he was a magic wielder and a hyper-scientist, did not consider himself to be anything other than a "jock". Not that Ranma was "dumb", but his mind was set towards using knowledge to extend his ability to fight. For example, he could create a ritual spell that would enable him to create a pocket universe, but lacked the insight to determine the laws of physics of that realm. An egghead, he was NOT.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" says a voice.

Ranma turns his head to face his long time love Princess Queen Usagi-Thordis, the Lord of Asgard…the home of the Norse gods. In the old days, the blond, "Meatball-headed" woman would have been a small, lithe girl (once known as "Usagi Tsukino") whose greatest achievement was to avoid tripping on her own shoelaces. Years later, Serena was almost a foot taller than her erstwhile husband, muscular (lean, but curvy where it counted), and possessed an heir of authority and power. In some ways, she has hated her "evolution", and even though she has developed an iron-will and a strong sense of self-confidence, Serena felt like a freak at times. She loved her husband of many, MANY years, so she felt that her appearance did not match her view of what it means to be a "loving wife". But being Asgardian (i.e. "going native") forced Serena to deal with her role, which will soon include the role of "Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo" (a role she had abandoned when Serena took up residence of Asgard full-time…after Ranma faked his own death), the best way she could.

"Just watching our younger selves leaving the 31st century," Ranma said, as he leaned back, while feeling Serena's embrace.

"Oh," Serena says, as she suddenly let's go of Ranma.

Ranma turned around to see his wife upset.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Tears began to fall from Serena's eyes.

"The moment we return, we will never have this…moment. Amanda and her sisters will want a piece of you, as will Pert, Kodachi, Ukyo, Sasami…AND Tsunami, and all the Sailor Scouts…save those who are family. I don't want to share you…and yes, I've allowed it to happened in the past, but…still…"

"Oh, Usagi," Ranma said, as he went over and lifted his wife's chin. "Please don't cry. When Nabiki was last here, I gave my word that I will accept ALL of my obligations. And when Wesley Crusher "ascended", never to return, he made me swear to take care of his wife and lineage. Heck, I'm willing to be with Hoshi…and I KNOW she was once your old boyfriend Mamoru Chiba's recent incarnation."

"Blame that on my father Q," Serena replied. "He just wanted me to be happy, and Mamoru being male would be a problem in our marriage."

"Good ol' Q," Ranma said with a smirk. "What a jerk."

"Ranma!"

"Hey, if he's my father-in-law, then I have the right to badmouth him. Still, Q was there for us whenever any of our kids evolve into…Q, and I am especially glad that some of our problem children were never allowed to gain 'omnipotent' abilities. THAT would be very bad."

"And because Robert and Keikiko's Q lineage comes from Amanda, Amanda herself is in charge of 'over-sight' on their behalf," Serena says.

"Right."

"I do wonder why I never became a Q," Serena mused.

"Because you are the avatar of 'The Weaver'…the living embodiment of Order itself. THAT alone makes you more powerful than the Q. So if you REALLY wanted to, you can change the laws of the physical universe that could render the Q 'impotent'. But you already know this."

"Oh. Well…I guess I was always afraid of losing control…or becoming corrupt like when I was once 'Darth Lune'. I mean…I can push entire systems out off place, for goodness' sake!"

"And it is that awareness within your consciousness that keeps you check."

"I guess so…"

And then suddenly…

FLASH!

The sorcerer and "trickster god" of the Norse pantheon appears.

"Good morning, dear sister," Lady Nabiki-Lokidis smirked, as she bowed his head slightly.

Serena, whose silken robes were open, exposing her nearly see-through nightgown, got angry at the intrusion. As she quickly wrapped her gown around her, Ranma merely chuckled.

"Ranma!" Serena yelled, as storm clouds brewed. As the Lord of Asgard, by way of the power of Thor, her moods could affect the very weather itself.

"Sorry, dear," Ranma said, as he tried not to laugh.

Eyes blazing, Serena turned her attention to her "sister".

"Why hast thou intruded upon my person unannounced?" Serena demanded, while cursing the fact that she slipped into what she called "Thorspeak". She preferred to speak standard Japanese.

"Forgive me, my Queen," Lokidis says. "Lady Sif and Amora the Enchantress are insisting your decision on which of thy sons—Wotan and Magni respectively—should become heir to the throne."

Serena sighed. She was hoping that Lokidis' newest role as her "Security and Intelligence Chief" for her "home" pantheon would do much to focus the Trickster's talents, rather than leave him to his own devices.

"You could have sent a messenger, 'sister'! I did have plans to deal with that situation."

"I could have sent a messenger…but where's the fun in that," Lokidis says jokingly. "Besides...I have business to attend to with thy husband."

"Oh, that's right," Ranma says. "I'm suppose to sign some contracts and stuff."

"Correct," Lokidis says, just before she snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

"Much more appropriate attire, I think," Madame Nabiki Tendo says. Instead of dressing like an ancient Norse mystic, she appeared as a businesswoman with trimmed hair while carrying a briefcase.

"Now, if you don't mind, I get started in your office, Ranma-baby," Nabiki smirked, as she enters the house where Ranma has been staying for many centuries now.

"Sometimes, I don't know about her," Ranma said, as he turns to look look at his wife. However, he noticed a depressed Serena, as she begins to smoke her long pipe. He knew that she smokes whenever she needed comfort.

"Babe, don't pay Nabiki no mind. She's just...like that."

"I know, I know. It just that with this…body and my one eye, I don't know if I can claim to be the same person that fell for a headstrong martial artist. At least I don't have to ALWAYS be in either my 'Gammazon' or 'Saiyajin' forms."

"And who that might this martial artist you like so much be…?"

"Ranma, please. No jokes."

"Okay, here's the scoop. First, you replaced your eye with one of mine, when one of my bodies were destroyed in that fight I had with Loki; that's why you wear that eye-patch of yours, since your Sharingan is 'on'. Secondly, you've evolved or changed for centuries, so this 'role' of being ruler of Asgard is not new."

Ranma, standing in front of the All-Mother, then removed Serena's pipe from her hand, set the object down on the wood balcony, and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Usako, I've been with you since, well, forever. To be honest, if I could be with just YOU, I would in a heart beat. Bottom line, when we got married at the little chapel on Chikyuu, I made a commitment to be there for you…both in sickness AND in health. Sure, you're a big woman now, but that won't change how much I love you."

Serena blushes, as she fully embraced her husband.

"Oh, Ranma, how I love hearing thy comforting words!"

"Mmmmmph!" Ranma said, as his head was engulfed by his wife's ample "chest".

"Oh, sorry, Ranma," Serena said, as Ranma came up for hair.

"Hey, don't stop; I was getting back in the mood."

With their bodies pressed together, Serena could certainly tell the truthfulness of her husband's words.

"Oh, Ranma," Serena said after she giggled.

_A few hours later…long after the Norse queen has returned to the hallowed halls of Asgard...  
_

"So, Saotome," Nabiki said, as she handed over documents for Ranma to sign. Since Ranma will be taking over his younger self's role, there was a lot of legal paper work to sign. "Have you decided on which place you want to live?"

"Well, I don't want to intrude on Robert's 'turf', so I might have to consider living at Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo" is a section of the greater City of Tokyo municipality, in what was once known as the Azabuu Juuban District (still does with some of the long-term residence). The city itself has since evolved in a mosaic of cultures and styles, with only the Nerima Ward being the closest in what resembles an early 21st century community. Some wards and districts were technological mini-metropolises, which reminded a few cinematic aficionados of the movies "Tron" and "Blade Runner", while other wards and districts hark back to the days of feudal Japan. This mixing and matching of architectural styles made Tokyo a dream vacation spot for both Terrans and non-Terrans alike.

Nabiki arched an eyebrow.

"Looks like you've been domesticated, Saotome."

"Look, as my legal representative, I don't need a commentary from you, Nabiki."

"But as your WIFE, I need to know where I and the others stand, and I certainly like to know where you will 'bunk'."

"Fine, point taking. But…you're not jealous, are you?"

"Me, jealous? Please."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not. And the only reason why I tolerate your arrangements is because I happen to know your other wives well enough for me to trust YOUR judgment."

Nabiki pauses.

"And I admit that the sex is not TOO bad."

"I'm sure. Anyway, have you secured a publisher, yet?"

"One of my publishing houses will handle it."

"Figures."

"Hey, who's the avatar of the goddess Minerva?"

"Point taking."

"Anyway, I was able to generate a lot of buzz for your next autobiography. I do admit that I was wrong about your project not having any public interest, since there is a lot of scholarly research out there on you already."

"That's because I'm going to write it with a more personal touch. And these stories will deal with those experiences that have not already been told."

"Sounds like a winner."

"Here," Ranma said, as he handed back the e-documents. "All done."

"Good," Nabiki said, as she scanned the signatures before putting the e-documents away into her briefcase. "And now, my form of payment."

In two swift moves, Nabiki pulled off her business suit, exposing her naked, glorious form, and swept away Ranma's desk of his stuff-

CRASH!

-Breaking a porcelain pony.

"Hey, that was a gift!" Ranma complained.

"I'll have it fixed later," Nabiki said, as she got on the desk. "You promise to impregnate me, if I help you on your legal and publishing matters."

"Uh, not that I don't mind, I would have agreed to…THIS for free, but why a child?"

A slight softness appeared in Nabiki's eyes.

"Because…I'm lonely."

"You could get a pet, you know."

"Saotome…Ranma…I want to be a mother again. I see you with Amanda or Kasumi, at least your younger self was, and they have their own families. I haven't been a NEW mother since Nina was born. Please, I'm your wife, for better or for worse, I want THIS."

"Hmmmm…"

"And as the 'Exemplar of Time', I can make the experience last a LONG time."

"Killer, I'm sold," Ranma replied, as he, with one swift move, took off his clothes, and "dived" into "feminine paradise."

_A day later…_

Fully rested from his experience with Nabiki, in which Nabiki extended the day of pleasure to a year, using temporal manipulation, Ranma sat down in front on an old fashion, mechanical typewriter. The martial artist liked the feel of the pressed keys, the sounds of the clacking type. In some ways, Ranma preferred the rustic feel old non-electronic technology, marveling the craftsmanship and simplicity of this ancient machine. Of course, Nabiki will scan the finished product for distribution, but, in this case, Ranma wanted this personal touch.

With the blank paper rolled into the typewriter, which was made in the 1930s, Ranma began to write his autobiography, starting with his experiences on the distant world known as "Dune".

"And to think that Usagi and I wouldn't have become the people we are today, had we not have gone to Arrakis in the first place..."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2** _

* * *

_

_Admittedly, when my companions and I first arrived on the distant world known as "Arrakis", colloquially known as "Dune", in the far, far future, it was a welcome relief from the agony of my beloved Akane Tendo's "first death"…and the loss of my children Natsumi, Karumi and Shinzon at the hands of the Romulan Empire's clandestine organization known as the "Tal Shiar". I would not know until later that the two orphans girls who fought Akane and myself for the right to "carry" the Tendo Dojo, circa the late 20th century. Who would have thought that Akane and I would fight our own children? Then again, I was more interesting in "winning" the than in handling the situation responsibly._

_I came upon the planet, and era, after my space shuttle, _The Icarus_, had entered a spatial anomaly, while en route to the alien world of Vulcan. I didn't want to go on the assignment of touring the member planets of the then-christened "United Federation of Planets". However, my future wife, Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, insisted that I come with her on her "Good Will Tour" mission. Back then, when she was known as Usagi Tsukino, the once and future monarch had been appointed to the role of "Ambassador-at-Large" for the Federation. With us were Queen T'Pol of Vulcan, and Queen Hoshi of Earth, both of whom were appointed their ambassadorship by the Federation. Even then, I knew that Usagi had what it took to be a capable politician and diplomat, even if she did not believe she had such ability herself…_

* * *

It was the year 2161, and six month after the founding of the new United Federation of Planets. It was created in response to the "Earth-Romulan War", in which Earth, thanks to the heroics of the NX-01 _Enterprise_, and one Ranma Saotome in particular, won the war. And thanks to that victory, many local worlds agreed to form an alliance, with the planets of Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, Andoria and Alpha Centuari as the founding members of this new organization. It was the hope of the architects of the Federation that future threats can be avoided.

However, this "new order" did not come without a price.

The Romulans, being a long-lived species, have LONG memories. The Romulans were once an offshoot of the Vulcans, and had embarked on a scheme to reclaim their ancestral world. They managed to infiltrate the Vulcan High Council, and used its resources to impede the progress of many worlds locally. UN Spacy never dealt with this situation, since interstellar space travel were costly affairs, even with the use of the so-called "Jump Drive" and "Stargate Systems"; the development of the warp drive would slowly change that, allowing more detailed exploration of the Milky Way Galaxy. And when THAT happened, the Romulans used the Vulcans to impede humanities exploration. It was their desire to prevent colonial expansion long enough to stake a secured claim on many worlds, by hook or by crook.

And Ranma Saotome changed all that.

First, the martial artist-turned-soldier had foiled a plot that would have prevented the renaissance of the teachings of Surek, the "father of Vulcan peace and logic". Ranma had accidentally absorbed the psyche (called "katra") of this Vulcan philosopher, and was targeted for termination. And he did this while protecting those who sought to reveal this information to the public, called "Syrranites", who weren't exactly friendly to humans to begin with. In the end Surek, through Ranma, re-created a covenant that insured that Vulcan would allow other species the right to explore interstellar space without oversight.

Ranma still has a bit of Surek left in him, even after transferring the psyche to T'Pau, the leader of the Syrranites, for custody.

And this was only the beginning. Some how, some way, Ranma was involved, directly or indirectly, in the Romulans failure to destabilize the quadrant. An assassination attempt on Admiral Maxwell Forrest was adverted, thanks to Ranma being able to differentiate human and non-human "auras", during a dinner banquet hosted by the Andorians. In another incident, bounty hunters captured Ranma, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi Sato during a routine survey mission. The Romulan High Command had placed a bounty on Ranma, particularly after the Kir'Shara Incident…the debacle that would resurrect the teachings of Surek. Ranma and the others would escape, but not before leaving behind a message that was "laced" with an encrypted virus that nearly crippled half the Romulan fleet upon uploading. These incidents came to a head when the Romulans chose to invade Earth, after their demands for Ranma's custody was denied. And while the "Earth-Romulan War" was a costly affair on both sides, Ranma's decisive actions during the Battle of Cheron, a key supply system for Earth's forces, humiliated the Romulans. So, when the first opportunity presented itself, Ranma's wife and children were murdered, just after the birth of his son Shinzon at Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital.

And Ranma was never the same again.

After a period of mourning, Usagi tried to contact Ranma about taking on a mission of security and "ferrying" herself and her fellow diplomats on a "Good Will Tour". When her calls were not returned, Usagi traveled back home to Japan, stopping by Crystal Tokyo to finalize her plans with the Regent of the palace Princess Setsuna Meioh in the process, and went to the Nerima Ward to personally make her request of her old friend…

* * *

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she got out of her limousine in front of the Tendo Compound, which serves as both home and training facility of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu.

"Shall I wait for you, ma'am?" said her driver.

Usagi looks at the front gate. She saw signs of disarray, with the front gate falling off the hinges.

"No, I'll call you when I am ready to leave."

"Understood, ma'am."

As her "ride" drives off, Usagi wonders if her efforts would be in vain. She knew that Ranma loved Admiral Tendo deeply, and that the only reason why he never went on a rampage against the Romulans because of a promise she had made of Ranma on her deathbed to not jeopardize the peace between the new Federation and the Romulans. This was ironic since the Admiral, as a teenager, was not known for either her pragmatism or her patience. With the promise made, the Admiral passed away, leaving a distraught Ranma behind.

With a heavy sigh, Usagi steps unto the compound…

* * *

SKREESSH!

The newly appointed Federation ambassador Usagi Tsukino drew back the curtains of the living room within the Tendo household, exposing a disheveled MACO officer Ranma Saotome. Bottles of used liquor bottles were strewn across the floor and furniture, and there was a whiff of vomit in the air. Usagi, dressed in a simple gray business suit (which included a lapel pin designated her new role as "Ambassador"), shook her head in disgust.

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she stared down her old friend.

Ranma barely looked up at the meatball-headed girl.

"Usagi?"

"It's time to get up."

Ranma shrugged, as he tried to stand, only to fall back on the floor.

CRASH!

"Damn," Ranma said, as he looked at the broken coffee table. "Akane is going to…to…"

Ranma was about to shed more tears, but held back. He was a man, after all, and men don't cry.

Usagi knelt down besides her old crewmate.

"Ranma, you get cleaned up, and I'll fix you some breakfast."

Ranma merely nodded, as Usagi took off her coat while heading for the kitchen.

Ranma groaned, as he dragged himself to the downstairs bathing room. Ever since the place was converted into a museum of sorts, a downstairs bathroom was installed to allow for more guests. He preferred to use it these days, rather than go upstairs where the memories of his dead family could haunt him.

The martial artist entered the, turned on the sink faucet, and splashed cold water on HER face. Cold water, of course, activates her sex-changing Jusenkyo curse.

"Humph," Ranma-chan says to herself. Before changing, Ranma-chan was sporting facial hair. Changing genders neutralized this growth. In fact, she began to notice that her girl form was not aging, and that her male body, in the process, resets itself to the age when she first acquired the curse. Ranma-chan wasn't sure what these details meant in the long term, but it was a pain being perceived as a "kid" even if she was twenty-eight years old.

"Here goes…nothing," Ranma-chan said, as she splashed hot water on her face. When HE looked up into the bathroom mirror, admiring the fact that he was fresh-face again. But then, his memories went back to…to…

"No, I won't cry. Damn it!"

KRISH!

Ranma ignored the pain, as blood trickled down his fist. Shattering the bathroom mirror with one's fists tends to do such a thing.

"Damn, now I got to replace this mirror…again."

Ranma closed his eyes, as he concentrated on pumping his chi abilities to rapidly heal his wounds. He was glad that he remembered those shinobi tricks from his best friend Ukyo Kuonji, just before he fell for Kuno's so-called trap…and all because he didn't take the wannabe samurai seriously.

After leaving the bathroom, Ranma could smell the scent of food.

And to think that 'Meatball-head' finally learned how to cook, Ranma mused to himself.

As he entered the kitchen, Ranma could see Usagi placing her favorite dish, "Tofu Florentine" onto their plates.

"I heard a mirror break," Usagi says, as she brought the plates over to the kitchen table. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he looked at the mixture of sautéed tofu and spinach. To a normal person who just went on a binge-drinking spree, such a combination would have an ill effect on his or her stomach. Not so with Ranma, who, thanks to years under the tutelage of his father, developed a cast-iron stomach. So, he went to town.

"Pretty tasty, Usagi," Ranma said, as he ate his food.

"Thanks," Usagi replied. "Juice? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee," Ranma replied. "Black."

"Sure," Usagi replied, as she poured Ranma a cup of coffee. "Here."

"Thanks."

Usagi took a sip of her tea, and set it down on the countertop.

"I'll get to the point, Ranma," Usagi began. "Why have you ignored my communiqués?"

Ranma eyes Usagi.

"Because I don't want anything to do with the Federation, that's why. Being a part of UN Spacy's 'Earth Force' and "Star Force" divisions is more than enough for me, thank you very much."

"Speaking of which, did you know that there going to be a realignment?"

"How so?"

"With the creation of the Federation's 'Starfleet', the United Nations has decided to revamp the UN Spacy to be a strictly Terran-based defense program."

"Kind of like the National Guard and Coast Guard, right?" Ranma asked.

"Right. It will serve strictly within the Earth region, which includes, of course, the Earth and the Moon; the United Nations and Crystal Tokyo will have sole administrative jurisdiction over all planetary defenses. The Earth Alliance, which includes, as you know, the rest of the Sol System, will spearhead the 'Earth Force' program. They will take over the duties of protecting the rest of our solar system, the Terran Sector and Earth's non-Federation colonies."

"That's a lot of layers of bureaucracy."

"Mostly political. There are a lot of people with misgivings about the whole Federation thing, and with the problems concerning 'Earth Prime', there was a real push to have a 'separation of powers'."

"Figures as much. So…what does this have to do with me?"

"Ranma, I would like to FORMALLY ask you to escort me on my tour of the Federation."

"Hmmm…no."

"But…why?"

"I've already helped the Federation, by not going after those who murdered my family. So thanks…but no thanks."

"I see…I didn't know you would go back on your promise."

"Come again?" Ranma replied, with a noticeable edge to his voice.

"Remember when we first arrived in this era?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember when we promised each other that no matter what happens, we'd find a way home? To OUR era?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you're breaking that promise. How can we find a way home, if YOU won't help me? Don't you know that there could be a way for us to return home out there somewhere?"

"Why don't you ask Princess Setsuna? Isn't she supposed to be the 'Warrior of Time' or something?"

"She said that she is incapable of helping us at this time, ever since there was a moratorium on 'time travel' within this era's temporal matrix. Personally, I think she's full of it, but she contends that a 'higher authority' handed down that edict. Yeah, right. I bet this so-called authority is some jerk with nothing better to do than to muck with other people's lives."

* * *

Somewhere in the golden realms of "Asgard", the All-Mother of the Norse pantheon sneezes.

"All-Mother?" Baldur the Brave asked, who, as the All-Mother's "chancellor" was going over matters of state.

"I was just having a brief moment of 'déjà vu', brave Baldur," the All-Mother replies, before resuming her meeting.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, as he smirked.

"Look, you had your chance for happiness, when you and Admiral Tendo realized your love. I NEED to return home to realize MINE."

"Oh, you're talking about that Chiba guy you always talk about?"

"Yes, that 'Chiba guy', Ranma. I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm not getting any younger, and I have to try to return to my Mamo-chan."

Ranma looks at Usagi.

"Oh, I get it. You're 'sprung'."

"I…what?" Usagi says, as she turns a bright red.

"Are you still…a virgin?"

"Don't try to make this about me, Ranma!"

"Then answer the question."

"Yes, there…you're happy? I…I want companionship, but I want to remain faithful to him."

"Wait, I thought that 'Mamo-chan' is now-"

"DON'T say that! I'm not into girls, you know. And I prefer his previous incarnation to that his present one."

"I'm sure Hoshi will be disappointed to hear that."

"ANYWAY, you had your chance at happiness…let me have MINE. And this tour will allow us more opportunities to find that way home. Don't let what has happened to you destroy my own chance. Please?"

Ranma looks at Usagi and shakes his head. Was Usagi REALLY that desperate enough to guilt trip him into going with her on her quest?

* * *

That night, Ranma was on the roof of the house he has called for many years. All afternoon, while Usagi cleaned the house, the martial artist had to think about Usagi's words. Did he really have the right to deny his friend's happiness, simply because of his pain? He knew that Usagi was using her work to cover up feelings of loneliness. Worse, he knew that Akane would want him to move on.

And then it dawn on him…maybe he should go on Usagi's tour. If they are successful in getting back home, he could have a second chance with Akane. And quite frankly, he has had enough of this era. As far as Ranma was concerned, he did his part to push humanity to embrace its destiny as a space faring race, so it was time to make a decision about his future.

* * *

A few days later, Ranma had his suitcase in one hand, and a credit slip in the other.

"Thank you for doing business," says the perky representative of the Rantsu Foundation, an endowment and charity organization based in the city. "We promise to take care of this historical site from modernization, while you are away, Mr. Saotome."

Ranma sighed. Leasing his house was a hard thing to do, but it was necessary if he wanted to have a clean break. According to the terms, until further notice, the Rantsu Foundation will operate the Tendo Dojo as a museum for the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu.

"You're welcome, I guess," Ranma says.

With one more look, Ranma walks over to the waiting car, and gets in.

"You did the right thing, Ranma," Usagi says.

"Please, don't, okay?"

Usagi merely sighs, and goes back to her reading of the itinerary for the trip.

Unknown to all, as Ranma and Usagi leaves from the scene, the representative of the Rantsu Foundation's face changes to someone more familiar.

"Have a pleasant excursion, Saotome," Nabiki Tendo smirked. While she didn't like the fact that her little sister had sacrificed her "Exemplar" status, which grants power and immortality, and thus her life, she knew that what is going to happen to him has to happen. So, until Ranma returns, Nabiki will have to keep watch over things for him. At least, she can get her own bedroom back.

* * *

A day later, Ranma was in the shuttle cockpit of _The Icarus_, as he, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi left Earth orbit. The Icarus was a long-range shuttle capable of warp flight, but will rely on the Stargate and Jumpgate systems for travel.

"Is everyone all strapped in?" Ranma said, as he checked his instrument panel.

"Of course, Major Saotome," Ambassador T'Pol says, as she made sure that the ship's systems were operating at optimal levels. "Why belabor the obvious?"

"Hoshi, be nice," says Ambassador Hoshi Sato, as she chided her long-time friend. She wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that she and Usagi were lovers in a previous life, but she definitely wanted to be friends with her former crewmate. At any rate, she was definitely excited by her new role, however brief it was (she wanted to go back to teaching linguistics in South America as soon as possible). "Ranma is doing US a favor, remember?"

"I'm sure."

Usagi enters the cockpit area, and sits behind Ranma.

"How are you holding up, Ranma?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess," Ranma says, as he steers the shuttle into the maw of the Stargate.

"Look at it this way, even if we don't find anything useful, I'm sure that this trip will be uneventful."

"Huh. Since when has anything involving US been 'uneventful'?"

_We were on approach to the "Stargate", which have been in regular use for years before "faster-than-light" technology developed sufficiently enough for long-range travel, when I noticed a weird glitch within the insertion matrix of the Stargate. Incidentally, the enigmatic "Ancients", who roamed the universe in their pursuit to expand their knowledge of the cosmos, created the Stargates. This is the same race that had created the ancient Atlantean nation on Earth, and the same race that founded the Peacekeepers of Sebacea in the Milky Way Galaxy and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol in the Pegasus Galaxy. In fact, no one knows what the Ancients look like, since they took on a variety of forms to better interact with those sentient species worthy of being saved from extinction, enhancement or expansion…which explains why there are humans even as far away as the Lucas Galaxy._

_While I approached the Stargate, to get to Vulcan, my mind turned to a priority bulletin that I received before embarking on the trip. There have been rumors at the time, which were later confirmed, that the Terran nativist group, "Earth Prime", would put a hit on Usagi and the others for their role in the founding of the Federation. I suppose that I was chosen because of my background in the Art, and the fact that I was member of MACO ("Military Assault Command Operations") with the rank of "Major". Who would have thought that my exploits aboard the legendary NX-01 _Enterprise _as a MACO officer would be the stuff of legends in the Starfleet Marine "grimoire"? And here I thought I was just doing a job of protecting my ship against alien aggressors?_

_Anyway, with so much on my mind, I failed to pay attention to the possibility that our Stargate for the Vulcan Sector would be the tool of choice for Earth Prime's terrorist action. What occurred next would change my life…forever._

BOOM!

As _The Icarus_ enters the Stargate, Ranma notices something odd. Stargates creates stable wormholes that connects between 'gates, and yet Ranma notices a decrease in the wormhole's stability.

"T'Pol, and I need confirmation on the status of the Stargate."

T'Pol looks at Ranma and then at her instrument panel.

"We need to abort transport," T'Pol declared.

"Evasive!" Ranma yells, as he made the moved to drop out of the wormhole. It was a risky move, but if he failed to do what he needed to do, then they risk getting phased out of the known universe…permanently.

"Ranma, what should I do?" Usagi asked.

Ranma turns towards his old friend.

"Pray."

_I was successful in breaking us out of the unstable wormhole, but I did not know that my actions would fling _The Icarus _100,000 years into the future, to world even further than the Lucas Galaxy. When we reappeared in normal space, a large, desert world loomed ahead. Unfortunately, we were spinning out of control. At the rate of velocity, if the atmosphere doesn't do us in, the impact of the impending crash WILL._

"Impact in thirty seconds," T'Pol says. "Please brace yourselves for an emergency landing."

"Hang on!" Ranma said, as he braced the impact.

Usagi looked at the looming planet. She then looked at Hoshi.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi…for everything," Usagi says quietly, as she held her friend's hand.

"I know, Usako," Hoshi says. "I know."

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- CRASH!

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: For some of you, some of the set up seems familiar. All I'm doing is laying down the mood of this section. C&C are welcome.**

**Next time: On a distant, alien world, Ranma Saotome experience something nearly unfamiliar…jealousy, as the heir of a great royal house named Paul Atreides puts the moves on Usagi Tsukino. Be here for Act Two of "In the Desert on a Wild Horse", and learn how Ranma learns how to adapt to the world of "Dune". See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

_When I came to, I immediately checked on the conditions of my companions. Usagi was slightly dazed, as was Hoshi. I was glad that T'Pol's alien physiology gave her the ability to withstand the crash impact, so she was aware of the situation. And while she attends to Hoshi's needs, I attended to Usagi's. My initial examination told me that while she was physically fine, Usagi was on the verge of going into a "mental shock"…_

"Usagi, stay awake," Ranma said, as he gently looked into his friend's face.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she was still fighting through her daze state.

Ranma thought for a moment, and came up with an idea.

"Hey, isn't that Mamoru Chiba?" Ranma said excitedly.

This had the noticeable effect of snapping Usagi out of her stupor.

"Where?" Usagi said excitedly.

"Oh, false alarm."

BOP!

"Jerk!" Usagi said, as she bops Ranma's head.

"Ow," Ranma replied, as he rubbed his head. He actually felt that hit. Ranma had to remember how sensitive his friend was about Mamoru Chiba, since she and HIM would have been married a week later…had Usagi not been caught up in Kuno's trap.

T'Pol goes over to Ranma and Usagi.

"Hoshi is fine; she has a few bruises," the Vulcan says.

"Good," Ranma said, as he gets up. "As soon as the engine cools, I say we should do a top-down systems check, as well as check on our supplies."

"We should be fine on that score, right?" Usagi asks.

"Maybe, but I like to be sure."

Ranma turns to Hoshi.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'll manage," Hoshi says.

"Good. See if you can determine our location, and whether or not we can get into contact with SOMEONE."

"Right," Hoshi says, as she began to get the secondary systems back on line.

"I wonder if we made it to Vulcan," Usagi asked.

"We shall see, Usagi," T'Pol says. "However remote that possibility seems to be."

_Hoshi was able to activate the back-ups, while the rest of us examined our crew's "status". _The Icarus _was structurally fine, but the engines needed serious repairs. Our supplies were secured and usable, so we were thankful for that bit of news. Eventually, Hoshi was able to make a determination that we were no-where NEAR Vulcan. In fact, Hoshi was able to tap into an alien communication network, and was able, after some preliminary work, to determine that we were on a planet called "Arrakis". Unfortunately, we still did not where "Arrakis" was, and without knowing a reference point, we were hopelessly lost. So, after much debate, we took the chance of traveling to the nearest settlement, while leaving our shuttle behind…_

"Dragon Rising ASCENSION!" Ranma roared, as he created a whirlwind. With the transponder aboard their shuttle activated, Ranma used one of his martial arts techniques to bury it with sand.

"Amazing," T'Pol says, as she observed the actions. "Ranma is able to manipulate hot cold temperatures with his body's 'aura' to generate a whirlwind effect."

T'Pol turns to Usagi.

"And I still do not know how you humans can possess paranormal 'tricks'."

"Well, you guys have those 'mental arts', right?" Usagi replied.

"She got you there, T'Pol," Hoshi says.

Ranma examined his handiwork, satisfied that no one will find the shuttle underneath all that sand.

"Well," Ranma says, as he slung his pack. "We better get going."

With a heavy sigh, Usagi and the others slung their respective packs, and began to trudge towards the nearest settlement…

_The cool winds did much to keep our group cool, but walking on the sand made things a tiring affair. I employed a shinobi trick, learned from my friend Ukyo, which allowed me to avoid sinking to sand. Normally, it's used if I wanted to walk on water. Normally, I would have to run to avoid sinking into something, but I don't have to anymore. Of course, Usagi whined about this, so I promised to teach how to do what I can do as soon as time permits. And while all this was going, neither one of us knew that my "Dragon Rising Ascension" technique had attracted the attention of a particularly large beast…_

Ranma immediately looked around.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Usagi asks.

T'Pol wondered as well, but her sensitive hearing began to pick up the sound of something approaching their position.

"Guys, look!" Hoshi says, as she points towards the distance.

The group could see something BIG heading their way, as signs of burrowing occurring.

"Run!" Usagi said, as she took off.

"Usagi, wait!" Ranma yells. He guessed that whatever was following them, was attracted to sound vibrations.

"What is the plan of action?" T'Pol asked.

"I'll provide a distraction that will steer the creature away from you guys."

"Then what about you?" Hoshi asks.

"I'll get Usagi out of harm's way, and lead whatever-that-is away from the rest of you."

T'Pol, who didn't particularly like Ranma, places a tentative hand on Ranma's shoulder. She was still coping with human customs of familiar contact.

"Then, best wishes, Major Saotome."

"Wow, T'Pol…I didn't know you cared."

"Do not push your luck, Major."

"Good luck, Ranma!" Hoshi says.

"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome…I CAN'T lose!" Ranma says, before he takes off.

Away from the group, Usagi was running scared.

"I'm going to die!" Usagi says, before someone scooped her up. "Huh?"

"I got you," Ranma said, as he then leaped quite a distance. He landed on top of a sand dune. "You wait here."

"But-?"

Ranma leaped closer to where the creature was. Whatever it was, Ranma had to act before they make contact with his friends.

"Let's see," Ranma mused. "I can't do the 'Breaking Point', since there's nothing but sand here. And I need something more powerful than a 'Dragon Rising Ascension' trick. I need something BIG…WAIT, that's it! I can use a 'ki attack', but I would need something…heavy…"

Up until now, he was trying to avoid thinking about his dead family. He thought about his wife Akane…his children Natsume, Karumi…and Shinzon, his son…

Ranma began to emit a green aura, as he became overly depressed. With a yell-

"Shishi Hokoudan…PERFECT!"

FWOOM!

A huge ki sphere erupted upwards. With Ranma's positioning, the sphere crashed on top of the looming creature.

BOOM!

This had the intended consequence of causing the creature to burst out onto the surface.

"ROAR!"

A giant sand worm pops out of the ground, roaring in shock and surprise.

Ranma nods his head approvingly-

"ROAR!"

A few more sandworms pop out of the ground.

"Ah, man!" Ranma said. He had no idea that there would be more of these creatures around. And when he scanned the horizon, he could tell that more was on the way.

Meanwhile, Usagi notices that Ranma was in trouble. From her vantage point, Ranma was about to be surrounded by these…worms.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi says to herself.

"Maybe I can help," says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around to-

"Minako?"

"Yep," says the blond "Warrior of Venus" Minako Aino. Like Usagi, Minako was blond in her Lunarian form. Unlike Usagi, Minako was more talented than her old friend, was a bit meatier than Usagi, and wore her long hair down. "Looks like I got here in time."

"But how-?"

"Later, Usagi. We have to help Lord Ranma- I mean, Ranma."

Usagi would have asked what Minako meant, but held her tongue. Ranma was in trouble, and that needed to be dealt with.

"Okay. So how do we help Ranma?"

"Why, we do the things we do best," Minako says, as she brought out her henshin rod.

Usagi nods, and tries to change her form, only, a henshin rod with the symbol of the moon (as the ornament) appears in her hand; there was also a note attached to it.

"What's this?" Usagi said, as she read the note.

"What does it say?"

"Let's see. 'I've changed the nature of your powers to better prepare you for the coming trials. I've also added something to your arsenal. You're going to need it.' That's weird."

"It certainly is," Minako replies, wondering if Setsuna has something to do with this change.

"Well, then let us get to work…'Moon Power TRANSFORM!'"

"Venus Power TRANSFORM!"

_Now, it must be noted that when the Bajoran Wormhole—the Celestial Temple of the Prophets—were finally restored, the timeline went through a lot of changes. The last change was that now, there were no one of Japanese extraction that possessed any naturally occurring hair-color other than brunet. Only mutants, supernatural beings—including "magical girls"—and other non-mundane humanoids can possess multi-colored hairstyles. In the case of Usagi Tsukino, as herself, she is a brunet; as Sailor Moon, she is a blond with blue eyes, which coincides with her original Lunarian form. It's only as the All-Mother Princess Serena that she is Lunarian permanently...and then some. And the weird thing about it is that it would be only later, after developing a greater insight in the Time element, that Usagi will learn of these changes. In fact, when Usagi becomes the "Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo", she will transcend mortal convention and develop a sort of cosmic awareness with ALL of her temporal variations. It is much relief that Usagi's detour into the role of the Sith Lord "Darth Lune" did not result in the destruction of the universe, thanks to her ability to give compassion to even the worst of enemies._

Now as "Sailor Moon" and "Sailor Venus", the two Sailor Scouts surveyed the scene.

"I wonder if I have a new tool or something," 'Moon says, as she reached into 'pocket space'…and pulled out a large sickle with a stylized hilt. "Whoa. This is a…'Moon Sickle'!"

"Do you know how to use it?" asked 'Venus.

"I…I think so. Come on!"

"Right!"

And the two ran towards Ranma's position.

WHOOMP!

"Gah!" Ranma yelled out, as he dodged the worms' attack. They would pop out of the ground, and then dive towards Ranma. This would have kept going, if it had not been for the arrival of-

"Hold it right there!" yells Sailor Moon.

Ranma and even the sand worms stopped to sweat drop.

"…"

"I am Sailor Moon!" 'Moon said, as she and 'Venus went into a poise.

"And I am Sailor Venus!" 'Venus yells.

"Attacking our friends is WRONG! And on behalf Moon-"

"-And Venus-"

"We shall punish you!" say the girls in unison.

"Oh, brother," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. He knew of Usagi's "Sailor Moon" guise, in fact, it was used extensively in the past, but he did not expect TWO magical girls.

"Hi, uh, stranger!" 'Moon said, as she tried to act like she was a different person.

"Usagi, I KNOW it's you. In fact, everyone from the Enterprise knew about you being Sailor Moon."

"Rats!"

"But, I don't know who YOU are…Sailor Venus."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, your broach does have the symbol of the planet Venus imprinted on it, so I guessed."

"Heh, right…"

"Look what I got, Ranma!" 'Moon said, as she brought out her newest weapon.

"Interesting," Ranma replied, as he observed the weapon. "So, what does it do?"

"Uh…cut things, I guess."

"Guys, we still have the problem with the 'you-know-what'," 'Venus says, as she points her finger at the descending sandworm.

"Eeek!" 'Moon said, as she held up her weapon as a warding tool. It suddenly glowed and flashed.

FLASH!

Some sort of telekinetic force knocked the worm back.

WHOOMP!

"Wow…"

Ranma turns to Sailor Venus.

"Okay, what can YOU do?"

"Um…shoot lasers and create chains," 'Venus replies.

"What was that last one?"

"Create chains. Why?"

"I have an idea…"

A few minutes later, Ranma and his allies got into position.

"Okay…now!" Ranma yells.

"Moon Sickle FLASH!" 'Moon says.

"Venus Love-Me CHAIN!" 'Venus says.

FLASH!

A telekinetic force fanned out, while Sailor Venus created chains made from golden hearts that encircled the senshi.

Ranma waited for 'Moon's attack to distract the sandworms before yanking on 'Venus' chains.

ZOOM!

Mustering speed, Ranma ran around the worms. And when all the worms were encircled…

"Now to see if I remember how to do this," Ranma says, as he performs the appropriate "mudra" hand gestures, while priming his "Chakra Network". "Multiple Shadow Clone JUTSU!"

FWOOSH!

Ever since he learned how to perform the "Shadow Clone Jutsu" technique from Ukyo Kuonji, a shinobi, Ranma has been honing this ability for a greater effect. If nothing else, this technique was useful when being forced to go on dates with Shampoo, without Akane knowing about it.

Now, there were dozens of clones of Ranma Saotome around.

"Okay, fellas…PULL!"

"Right!" the Ranma clones got behind the original Ranma, and pulled the chain in hand. The combined strength of the clones was enough to pull together the few sandworms.

CHUNK!

"Thanks, guys," Ranma said, as he surveyed his handiwork.

"No problemo, Ranma-sama!"

POOF!

"Looking good," 'Moon said, as she and 'Venus came upon the scene.

"Wow, they look gruesome," 'Venus says.

"How long will those chains of yours hold?" Ranma asked.

"Not long. Why?"

"Usagi, can you use your weapon to…'move' them?"

"I'll…try," 'Moon says, as she took aim with her sickle. "Moon Sickle BLAST!"

FWOOSH!

A directed telekinetic force sends the bundled worms a long way into the distance.

POOM!

"Well, that's that," Ranma said. "We better-"

"Hold!" says a gruff voice.

The trio turns to see five men walking towards them. A few of them possessed weird-looking blue eyes. One of them, a red-haired teenager strangely looks almost like a Ranma Saotome mixed with European ancestry…

"What of it?" Ranma said defiantly.

"Have a care of WHOM you are addressing!" says a middle-age man, as he went to his weapon of some sort.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing!" Ranma said sarcastically.

"What is happening here?" says T'Pol, as she and Hoshi arrive on the scene.

Ranma looks back at the men.

"Ask them, T'Pol."

For a moment, there was a standoff. And then-

"Gurney, stand down," says the apparent leader.

"But sir-"

"We don't want to needlessly antagonize these people."

"Damn, straight," Ranma says.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Leto Atreides, Duke of the House of Atreides of Caladan. Over here is my son Paul, my chief officer Gurney Halleck-"

"Charmed."

"-My ambassador Duncan Idaho, and this is Dr. Pardot Kynes, a 'planetologist'. And you are…?"

"Oh, this is…a bit strange…"

As if on cue, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus' costume's reverted to normal clothes. Now, Usagi was wearing a flight suit, while her friend wore standard teenaged clothes.

"Fascinating," says Paul, as he observes this change.

"These must be witches!" Gurney yells.

"Gurney, stay your hand," Leto commands.

"I'm Ambassador Usagi Tsukino of the United Federation of Planets," Usagi says. "This is my friend Minako Aino-"

"The tag-a-long," Ranma quipped.

"Anyway," Usagi continued, after giving Ranma a dirty look, "this is Ambassador T'Pol of Vulcan-"

"Greetings," T'Pol says.

"-And Ambassador Hoshi Sato of Earth."

"Earth?" Paul says. "I have heard of that place."

"Really?" Ranma said excitedly.

"Yes. Earth was suppose to be the birth place of humanity many years ago."

"Exactly how many years?" Hoshi asks.

"Records indicate that all contact with the ancestral world of humanity nearly 100,000 years ago, certainly after 'The Great Burn'," says Kynes.

"WHAT?" Ranma's group yells in unison.

"Is there a problem?" Leto asks.

"You see, when we left Earth, we had to make an emergency exit from a wormhole," Ranma says. "I was afraid this might happen."

Usagi grabbed Ranma by the collar.

"You're saying that we might be lost…in time as WELL?" Usagi says.

"I'm saying that we MIGHT be lost. Now, please let me go."

Usagi let's go of Ranma's collar.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he turns to face these strangers. "If it is possible, Mr. Atreides, I and my companions would like to have your assistance in this matter, you know, star charts and everything."

"That could be arranged, Mister…?"

"Oh, I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about that."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just want to clairfy things. At this stage of Ranma's development, Ranma knows only those shinobi arts that Ukyo had taught him (on preparation for his fight against Itachi Uchiha): Body Replacement Jutsu, Clone Technique, Transformation Jutsu, Rope Escape Techniques, Walking on Walls Jutsu, Walking on Water Jutsu and Chakra Control (which is a more advanced version of "Ki Control"...which allows Ranma to perform Chi-based attacks much more effeciently). These are Genin-level techniques that Ranma has built upon over a ten-year period, and has enhanced his other martial arts techniques greatly (like performing a Shishi Hokoudan Perfect without being significantly drained). Of course, he possess the beginnings of his bloodline trait, the Sharingan (at intermediate to high levels), and he has his Juraian seed within him, thanks to his mother Nodoka (which is still dormant). C&C are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_At the time, I didn't know why I felt a weird connection to Paul Atreides in the beginning. He seemed like a nice kid, but he had an aura of profound authority, as if he knew that he had a great destiny ahead of him. I wouldn't know it until later that Paul's birth was both a purpose act and an unintended accident. There is a society of women known as the Bene Gesserit, who, over a period of centuries, built an aura of mysticism around them. In fact, there reputation of being some sort of "interstellar space nunnery" was an act of intended consequences, mainly by planting the seeds of their reputable prowess built upon years of mental, physical and genetic engineering. And this was all done for the express purpose of creating a male member of their organization who would be influenced by their lobbying efforts. And calling them "witches" because of their ways is an understatement to be sure. Who would have thought that I would become a member on good standing, thanks to a need to balance their vicarious natures?_

_Of course, I knew none of this at the time, blissfully ignorant of how involved I would become in their affairs._

_Anyway, in the beginning, I knew that Paul had a destiny ahead of him…I could almost feel it. He was certainly most inquisitive about the nature of me and my companions…which bugged me to no end. And Gurney Halleck, a weapon master, was certainly an ornery bastard, but at least he was a normal, relatable man. Paul just bugged the heck out of me. Still, when his royal house fell on the night of the massacre that led to his father Duke Leto Atreides I's death, our relationship would change. Interestingly, that was not the only relationship to change that night either._

Ranma sat back in his seat, as the scout ship carrying himself, his friends and his new friends traveled back to the capital of Arrakis (called "Aradeen"). In fact, it's perhaps the largest city on the planet, since most habitats were deliberately built in the rocks to avoid the numerous sandstorms and sandworms (called "Shai-Halud") that frequent the planet. In fact, Aradeen was built on top of a mesa, surrounded by a mountain range. Ranma, while he was thankfully that there would not be a problem staying in male form on this planet, like when he spent time on Vulcan (he was the keeper of Surek's "katra", so he had a vested stake in Vulcan's well-being), he couldn't bare to think of not having a nice pool of water to dive into…now and again.

As Ranma mulled over his thoughts, he notices that Paul was staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" Ranma said, as he looks up from his musings.

"No," Paul replies evenly. "I am curious as to how you were able to perform those tricks of yours in dealing with the sandworms."

"I am curious as well, Mr. Saotome," Leto says, as he cuts into the conversation. "I've heard that the Bene Gesserit have mastered such arts."

"Is that true?" Ranma asks.

"The duke is correct," Gurney interjects. "I have heard that a member of their organization can do anything from move through solid structures to create multiple copies of them selves. But…I suppose that these could be nothing more than rumors."

"So, are you connected to those people?" Paul asks.

"No, and that's why we need your help," Ranma says flatly.

"And about your abilities…?"

"I rather not say, since, quite honestly, I don't know you at all."

"Fair enough, Mr. Saotome."

"Please, Paul, call me 'Ranma'…'Mr. Saotome' is my father's name."

T'Pol, who had remained quiet for a while now, leans forward.

"We are grateful for your help, Duke Leto," T'Pol says. "We do not have much in the way of payment-"

"You are our guests for the time being," Leto says. "And I will make sure that your craft is retrieved at the first sign of dawn."

Meanwhile, Hoshi, who was watching Usagi staring out into the desert, shakes her friend from her stupor.

"Usagi? USAGI?"

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she focuses her eyes unto her old friend. "Hoshi?"

"Are you okay? You look kind of dazed."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that…I feel kind of weird about this place. It's as if I've been here before…"

"Arrakis is an ancient place, madam," Kynes says. "Perhaps, you've been here in a previous life."

"Kami, I hope not…"

_It was a month later that things went from bad to worse. As a part of the Duke Leto's desire to gain renown amongst the great royal houses, Leto invited the great houses to a celebration marking his new station, mostly to "show up" his rival Baron Vladimir Harkonnen of the House Harkonnen (from the planet "Giedi Prime"). Based upon what I have learned of this feud, I am reminded of my own rivals back in good ol' Nerima Ward. The only exception is that Leto's rivalry with Valdimir was a lot more serious…and deadly. Before arriving on Arrakis, the Harkonnen, which included the Baron's nephews Feyd and Rabban, and his niece Ohelem (who reminded me of a red-haired version of Kodachi) were the governing family of Arrakis. Speaking of Ohelem, the only difference between her and Kodachi, is that Ohelem, as it turned out, was even MORE psychotic that Kodachi ever was, and had a very unhealthy obsession for Usagi. Usagi would try to dismiss the whole matter graciously, not realizing the danger she would find herself in._

_In hindsight, I should have realized that Duke Leto and his family were being set up from day one. Before my companions and I arrived on Arrakis, the so-called "Emperor of the Universe" Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino had requested Leto to take over "spice" mining operations, thus removing the Harkonnens. Even this was seen as "weird" by Leto, but had cautioned patience; he could not decline the request without being seen as a heretic, so he, his wife Jessica, his son Paul and their court moved to Arrakis to take over the mining operations…not knowing that a trap was being laid for him and his "house"._

_And if my friends and I had paid any attention to any of this, Leto's death and the subsequent disaster could have been avoided…_

"Thank you, Mila," Ranma said, as he accepted his meal from one the Duke's numerous attendants. He and T'Pol were working on a way to calculate exactly where and when they traveled to, while using one of the study halls.

"You are welcome, Master Ranma," says the girl. Like many of the women on Arrakis, she wore simple clothes with Earth tones. Only those of importance wore anything other than Earth tones.

"Please, call me 'Ranma'," Ranma says.

"As you wish…Ranma."

Once the girl leaves, Ranma turns towards T'Pol, who was in the middle of reading some ancient travel logs. Ranma's skill as a pilot and T'Pol's skills as an astrophysicist would come in handy in determining there status in that time and place.

"Man, those eyes of hers creep me OUT."

"You are one to talk, since you, as an Asian male, should not have gray-blue eyes," T'Pol quips.

"Ha, ha," Ranma pouted. "And for the record, I've been told that I get my eye-color on my mother's side of the family. That's all I know."

"Well, we can always perform a genetic scan to determine your family history, when we return to our proper place and time."

"Really? You know…I never knew that was possible."

"With the level of science and technology at our disposal, anything is possible. And based upon what you have told me in the past, you could easily have an American grandfather."

"Huh?"

"There was the American occupation of Japan during the 1940s and 1950s on Earth. Perhaps, you could be ¼ non-Asian."

"Yeah, right. If that's the case, I might as well be part alien, since that assertion of yours is equally ridiculous."

"If you say so. So, what do you have on your spectral analysis of the local star cluster?"

Ranma pulls his notes from the piles of hard data.

"If you can confirm these readings, then we should be close to our answer."

T'Pol accepts the notes, looks over the travel logs, and then looked up at Ranma.

"I believe I have our answer," T'Pol says flatly. "However, I would prefer that we tell the others at the same time."

Ranma could tell the difference of stoicism in T'Pol's face. And based upon what he could read, T'Pol had serious news to tell.

A short time later, Ranma, T'Pol, Usagi, Hoshi and Minako were sitting around the cabin of their shuttle, _The Icarus_. While Ranma and T'Pol worked on their location problem, Usagi and Hoshi were working on fixing the engines and on-board systems. Back in her college days at the UN Spacy Academy, at Macross City, Alaska, Usagi took a field course to earn an Engineering Certificate. Since she wanted to go into "Operations", Usagi needed to have diverse background, and having an Engineering Certificate (the minimum skill set that one can have) would meet the requirements she needed to fulfill. Hoshi Sato, a former Communications Specialist, had the technical skill needed to work on the sub-systems of the shuttle.

And Minako Aino is, well, helping the situation as best as she can.

"What's up, Ranma?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah," Minako says. "Why the need to interrupt my preparations for tonight's performance?"

The Duke's wife Jessica has asked Minako to put on a show, since she had a background in entertainment.

"You," Ranma begins, "be quiet."

""Hey, I'm a valuable member of this crew!"

"We don't even know why you are in here, Minako. In fact, you've been quiet thus far about the whole thing."

"Ranma, hush," Usagi says. "Stop picking on Mina."

"So what news do you have for us?" Hoshi asks.

"We have a 'good news/bad news' situation," Ranma says. "The good news is that we know exactly where Earth is, relative to our present position."

"Okay, so what is the bad news?"

"We are HERE," T'Pol says, as she brings up a holographic projection of the universe. She highlights a spot on the map.

"Okay…"

"And Earth is THERE," the Vulcan says, as she highlights another spot on the map.

Usagi and Hoshi groan, leaving a perplexed Minako.

"What?" Minako asks. "And what's all that fuzzy stuff between those two points?"

Before Ranma could light into Minako, Usagi intervenes.

"Allow me," Usagi says. "Minako, those 'fuzzy things' are clusters of galaxies, which means that the earth is nearly on the other side of the universe."

"Oh, dear…"

"Even if we are able to adapt this era's 'faster-than-light' technology, which would be nearly impossible without the support of the 'Spacing Guild', we are at least 100,000 years ahead of our time."

"So, what's the plan?" Hoshi asked.

"For now, we wait," T'Pol says. "We would need the help of the Atreides to go any further."

"And that's where you come in, Usagi," Ranma says, as he turns to the "Ambassador-at-Large of the Federation".

"Me?" Usagi says.

"You did say that you wanted to gain experience in diplomacy. What better way to make contacts at tonight's party?"

"But…but…I just wanted to have fun-!"

"Well, as the saying goes, 'You can't always get what you want'."

"Dang!"

That night, we had hob-knobbed with the rich, powerful…and despicable. It was like I was in a room surrounded by the clones of "Tatewaki Kuno". With my exploits known, vis-à-vis the sandworm incident in the desert, I was a bit of a celebrity. So after Minako gave her performance, which consisted of a Broadway, one-woman production of "My Fair Lady", I had to deal with a lot of inquisitive questions…

"So…Major Saotome," says Princess Irulan (auburn haired and lithe like a dancer), as she sipped her Champaign. "Is it true that you…wrestled a sandworm?"

Inwardly, Ranma groaned; he was dressed in his Starfleet marine dress uniform (olive green instead of the blue Starfleet naval uniform), rather than his old UN Spacy MACO uniform. It's one thing to be proud of one's prowess; it's another when such boasting attracts undue attention.

"Yep, that's me…"

"Wonderful," Irulan says. "I would love to hear how you are able to do this-"

"Gee, look at the time!" Ranma says, as he pretends to look at his watch. He then spots T'Pol and Hoshi, who were walking by. "T'Pol! The Princess wants to know how I wrestled the sandworm…and I'm sure that you know ALL about it."

"But…where are YOU going?" T'Pol says, as she is thrust upon Irulan.

"Um…me and Hoshi are going to hit the bar," Ranma says, as he leaves with Hoshi in tow.

"Huh?" Hoshi manages, before being whisked off.

_You will pay for that, Saotome!_ T'Pol thought, before turning her attention towards Irulan, all the while keeping a stoic face. She could see that the princess was actually interested in her story.

A short time later, in lounge area…

"Ah!" Ranma said, after downing a few beers…or what tasted like beer. "You know, this really hits the spot, and I'm glad I have someone to share this experience with."

"Actually, you're right," Hoshi said, as she sipped her wine. "I say we propose a toast: to the _Enterprise_."

"Ditto!" Ranma said, as he and Hoshi drank their respective beverages.

"Ranma, can I…ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of Usagi?"

"Huh?"

"Well…you and her are very close, it seems. In fact, she was your 'best man' at you and Admiral Tendo's wedding."

Ranma looks at his drink for a moment.

"Ranma?"

"Oh, sorry. I do consider her my best friend in a way. We've been through thick and then for a long time. Why do you ask?"

Hoshi looks away for a bit.

"I don't know how to say this, but I don't know if I love her, or am I IN love with her."

"Oh, I see where this is going. It's that 'Mamoru Chiba' thing."

"My former self in NOT a thing, Ranma."

"Sorry, it's cool."

"I know in my head that Mamoru died a long time ago, and that I am 'Hoshi Sato'. But my heart…MY SOUL…says a different story."

Ranma clasp Hoshi's hands.

"I feel for ya, man. I think about my own situation, with losing Akane and all, and forget that other people can suffer from their own…tragedies."

Hoshi smiles, as she tightened her hold on Ranma's hand.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that no matter WHAT, protect Usagi, okay?"

"You have my word, Hoshi. Now, let's drink up, because tomorrow is NOT promise to us!"

Early in the morning, a few hours before dawn…

"Usako!" Hoshi said with a start, as she sat up in her bed. While she slept, she dreamt that Usagi was in trouble. She turns to her "booty call". "Ranma, wake up!"

"Huh?" Ranma managed, as he stirred from his slumber.

"I think…Usagi is in trouble."

Ranma rolls over to look up at Hoshi. His lover wanted to prove to herself that she was nothing like her Mamoru Chiba incarnation, and sleeping with her old shipmate was a part of that process.

"When has she NOT been in trouble, since we have known her?"

"No, I mean REALLY in trouble."

"Fine, fine," Ranma said, as he rolls out of bed. "I need to get up to train anyway."

After getting somewhat decent, Ranma and Hoshi go over Usagi's room.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Usagi, are you okay?" Hoshi says, as she pressed her ear against Usagi's door.

Nothing.

"See?" Ranma says, as he turns to leave. "A complete waste of time-"

"Would you wait?" Hoshi asks urgently. "I'm sure there is something wrong!"

"Well, then," Ranma said, as he took out a set of tools from pocket space, "Good thing I always carry these things."

"That reminds me, why?"

"'MACO', remember?"

"Oookay…"

With a few adjustments, Ranma opens Usagi's door.

"After you."

"Thanks."

As Ranma and Hoshi entered Usagi's room, they began to pick up some very bad vibes.

"Usagi?" Hoshi said, as she turned on the lights.

CLICK!

The immediately spotted the horror of Usagi's predicament. Usagi was tied to her bed, gagged, with carvings on her body.

"Usagi!" Hoshi yelled, as she ran to Usagi's side.

"Hoshi, wait!" Ranma yelled, sensing that Usagi's attacker was still nearby.

Suddenly, someone seemingly appears out of nowhere, nearly decapitating Hoshi with a large, curved dagger (called a "Sica")…if Ranma did not move her out of harms way.

"My, my," says the nude intruder, as she eyes Ranma. "You're a sharp one."

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded, as he held Hoshi. The intruder looked like a cross between Kodachi and his female form, nearly unnerving him.

"Let me give you a hint: I'm Harkonnen."

"Wait, I've heard of you…you're that crazy Ohelem chick I've heard about!"

"Heh, indeed. It' too bad you interrupted my little fun."

"What…what have you done to her?" Hoshi yells.

"Just a little interrogation for my uncle, that's all. Of course, I like to indulge in some 'fun' while I am doing it, but still…"

Ranma stood up to face the deviant.

"Sorry, but you will have to be stopped," Ranma says, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I see a 'stand off' in play. Okay, 'worm-rider'. Let's see if your reputation proceeds you!"

Without blinking an eye, Ohelem threw her dagger at Usagi's head, while Usagi was still unconscious-

Ranma quickly intercepted the blade, unfortunately allowing Ohelem to make her escape out the window.

KRISH!

Ranma was about to go after Ohelem, but Hoshi stopped him.

"Go and get help!" Hoshi said.

Ranma was about to do otherwise, but nodded his head in comply.

Ranma immediately ran out into the door, where he sees Lady Jessica and Paul.

"What happened?" Lady Jessica says.

"Usagi was attacked by some strange girl. Hoshi is with her, but-"

"We will take care of her," Paul says. "Go tell Gurney and my father what has transpired. I want to be here just in case there are more intruders in this section."

"I better see if Minako and T'Pol are okay as well," Ranma replies, as he takes off. As soon as he passes a key arch-

BOOM!

The arch collapses, cutting Ranma off from his friends. Suddenly, armed men surround him. They were decked in armor, which told Ranma that he was facing shock troops.

"Surrender to the forces of the Harkonnen…or die!" said the squad leader.

Ranma looked at the squad, and smirked.

"You people," Ranma said, as he pointed Ohelem's knife at his would-be attackers, "made a BIG mistake."

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_They say that in times of conflict, a person's "temperament" is test. This is not any different than when I had to fight Lord Saffron of the Phoenix, in the Bakalayna Province of China, when I had to make the decision to kill another sentient being for the life of another. This dynamic gets even more complicated, when one has to kill not megalomaniacs with power, but those who are nothing more than the living tools of power-hunger, sentient beings. I remember my very first mission as just a Security Specialist, before becoming a MACO, aboard Jonathon Archer's NX-01 Enterprise, where I shot and killed a member of the Klingon "House of Duras"…in order to save my commanding officer's life. How ironic that Fate would "balance" the cosmic scales, by mixing my seed with that of this notorious family. Then again, my little Ran'Qo, the Klingon Empress, has done much to not only bring honor to her mother's clan, but whose leadership would lead to the merging of the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire…thus fulfilling the Organian prophecy that human and Klingons will be close friends._

_Huh._

_Anyway, I must confess that I have no qualm in "liquidating" an opponent, especially if it is for self-defense. What I do have a problem with is senseless killing, when the objective is to kill even if there is a diplomatic solution. The" cold war" between the House Atreides and the House Harkonnen was started when a member of the House Harkonnen refused to indiscriminately kill innocents amongst the enemies during the so-called "Machine Wars"…when, yet again, the automatons of the humans rebelled against their human masters. Honestly, this sort of thing happens all too frequently, whenever humanity creates machines servants just to wallow in their own laziness. At any rate, this Harkonnen member, Abulard Harkonnen, was publicly shammed for refusing the orders of Vorian Atreides, Duke Leto's direct ancestor. And because of this, there has been a bitter feud ever since. I do wonder if I would have supported the Atreides in the beginning, had I have known the root cause of this rivalry, since Vorian was a glory-hound who saw "death-dealing" as a means to an end. Then again, I was never a believer that one's past should determine one's present and future. Vladimir Harkonnen and his "present" family, regardless of the past humiliation, were power-hungry opportunists who had no problem in killing anyone to reach their goal. Instead of requesting an honor duel, like men should do, Vladimir used Emperor Shaddam's unease of Duke Leto's popularity to determine a way to destroy House Atreides once and for all._

_Too bad the Harkonnen clan did not factor in Starfleet's finest into their plans…_

As the halls of the home Duke Leto Atreides and his family were set ablaze, Ranma Saotome limped forward towards where T'Pol and Minako were supposed to be. In spite of his wounds, from his fight with the Harkonnen "shock troops", Ranma pressed forward while still carrying Ohelem's knife. In hindsight, Ranma thought, he should have known that something was going to happen, since ALL the dignitaries declined Leto's offer to stay for the evening. He was in a slight fog, mostly trying to keep the pain and the shock that he was presently experiencing-

"HELP!" someone cried out.

Ranma managed to focus his thoughts long enough to figure out the source of the cry for help. With a grunt, Ranma pressed forward.

Down the hall, T'Pol and Minako were being harassed by a few of the Shaddam's personal guard, who were basically the Emperor's "black ops" soldiers to the Harkonnen's shock troops.

"Hey, look what we have HERE," said one of the soldiers, who was holding T'Pol's head, while she and Minako were bound by ropes. "I haven't seen one of these in ages."

"What…what do you mean?" Minako asks, as she was being held.

"They say that the Vulcanoid race disappeared from memory, though rumor has it that they 'evolved' to the point of leaving their material bodies behind."

"Hey, I didn't know you were such an 'egg-head'!" jokes another soldier.

T'Pol, bloodied and battered from her interrogation, was pushed to the floor.

"What should we do about them?"

"I say, we should have a little party," says the squad leader, as he gives off a chilling grin. "I'm sure these two will be more talkative THEN."

Minako's eyes widened.

"HELP!" Minako cries out.

"No one is going to help you, little girl- URK!"

The squad leader looks down to see a blade sticking up from within his chest.

"Uhhh…"

KLOMP!

The squad leader's men looked in shock to see one of their own being downed by one of their targets.

"I KNEW that those Harkonnen dogs were worthless!" says the "new" squad leader. "Men?"

The remaining Corrino soldiers got up the courage to draw their weapons...and fired off a volley of energy discharge.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"Ranma!" Minako cried out, as she sees Ranma take on the entire volley. The force of the impact knocked him backwards, and was dropped on the floor.

However, upon inspection of Ranma's "body"-

POOF!

In Ranma's place was one of the Corrino soldiers.

"Huh?" said the lead soldier.

One of the Corrino soldiers revealed his true identity as Ranma Saotome.

"Great Maker-!" said the lead soldier, just as they all turned around to attack him. However-

"Vacuum BLADES!" Ranma cried, as he flexed his hands. Ranma focused his chi to create "blades" made from solidified air, developed as a side-effect of one of the two Saotome Senken martial arts techniques: the Yamasenken. Unlike its mate, the Umisenken, the Yamasenken relies on brute force to neutralize an opponent, although, admittedly, both techniques were developed to make it easier to engage in "breaking and entering". Nevertheless, the martial aspect of these dubious techniques was potent.

"Ahhhh-!"

CHOK! CHOK! CHOK-!

As bodies fell, blood splattered the room. T'Pol was barely conscious when Ranma committed his lethal act. Minako, on the other hand, nearly lost it, as blood splattered all over her face.

"What the-?" said Minako, just before she was put into a state of unconsciousness.

"Urk!"

As Minako slumped, Ranma silently thanked the late Vulcan philosopher Surek for teaching him the fabled "Vulcan nerve pinch.

"That…was careless of you, Major," T'Pol says, as Ranma undo her binds.

"Had no choice, T'Pol," Ranma replied. "Besides, I always like to have a 'Replacement Jutsu' and 'Transformation Jutsu' ready in situations like this."

T'Pol looks at the scene, as blood began to spread around the floor.

"But was this necessary?"

Ranma looks down, and then straight into T'Pol's eyes.

"Yes, yes it was. Unless, you don't mind being beaten and raped…?"

SLAP!

"That was uncalled for," T'Pol says sternly. "I thought that you humans can grow beyond your instinctive bloodlust."

Ranma suddenly grabs T'Pol's head, and pushes her against the wall.

"Don't EVER compare me with these bastards, T'Pol! I had to go through waves after waves to get to you and Minako's position, and this is what I get?"

Ranma let's go of T'Pol, and turns away.

"I didn't ask for this situation. All I wanted to do before ALL this began was to stay home and mourn for my beloved Akane and our children. I didn't want ANY of this, and now I get roped in a feud while watching my friends die around me!"

In anger, Ranma punches through the solid wall nearest to him, which was made from plaster, marble stone and metal, since the palace was designed to be both a royal residence and a bunker.

T'Pol was about to respond curtly, but realized something.

"What has happened to Usagi and the others?" T'Pol asked.

Ranma closes his eyes, before turning around to face his old shipmate.

"I don't know…and that's the problem! Hoshi and I went to check on Usagi, when this place was attacked."

"Why?"

"We found her…bloodied and tortured by that sicko Ohelem, who was 'getting off' on what she was doing. Jessica sent me to find medical attention for Usagi, when these bastards attacked. For all I know, she and Hoshi might be dead, okay?"

Ranma looks away.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose anymore of my friends, T'Pol. I'm sorry for…overacting. I…I just don't know how to express my feelings well at times."

T'Pol sighs.

"Apology accepted, Ranma. And please accept my own apology for not having any faith in your character."

"Thanks. We better get ourselves out of this room before more of these bastards show up…but I won't be with you right away."

"Oh?"

"You and Minako should get to our ship, while I find Leto and his men. If you don't see me in fifteen minutes…leave."

And with that, with a groan, Ranma turns to leave-

"Ranma, wait."

Ranma turns back to T'Pol.

"Here," T'Pol says, as she throws a Corrino energy rifle at her comrade. "You will need this."

CATCH!

Ranma grabs the gun, and smiles.

"Thanks."

And with that, Ranma leaves the room.

In Duke Leto Atreides' office, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen is gloating in the face of the injured Leto. Due to his excess weight, Vladimir uses an anti-gravity harness to move around.

"So, it looks like I have destroyed you and what's left of your clan," the fat man says. "Don't you have anything to say, my dear Leto?"

Leto managed to open his eyes. He could smell the bad breath emanating from his hated foe. Duncan Idaho, the duke's faithful servant, appeared to have died with Gurney Halleck from the initial attack, and he did not know of the fate of his friends and his family. As far a he knew, the betrayal of his personal physician, Dr. Yueh, did what Vladimir could not do. And if there was anything he could do at this juncture, then it is to use the poison tooth that Yueh had given him to take down his enemies. But before he could make his move-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Vladimir was taken aback by his sudden lack of armed escorts. He turns to see one of Leto's guests standing at the doorway with a gun raised.

"Your move, 'fat man'," Ranma says, as he points his gun at Vladimir.

"Ah, so Leto has a new 'pet'," Vladimir says, as he hovers a bit towards Ranma. "I bet I can pay you to work for me."

Ranma looks at Vladimir, then at Leto, and then back at Vladimir.

"Here's a counter-offer: I leave with Duke Leto, in exchange for your life."

Vladimir's face slacks a bit.

"I can not do that," Vladamir says, as he makes his move, by using a mechanical device, underneath his sleeves, to shoot darts at Ranma and Leto. The Harkonnen was hoping to kill at least one of his opponents in this standoff.

Too bad Valdimir did not notice Ranma's red eyes, which indicates his use of the Sharingan bloodline.

Quickly, Ranma threw Ohelem's dagger into the Baron's arm, the one that was aiming for Leto, while, at the same time, flipping his gun so that the gunstock would intercept the dart.

"Ah!" Vladimir yelps, as he floats away to nurse his wound.

"That dagger is your niece, I believe," Ranma smirks, as he steps forward.

"You…you can't do this to me! I am Vladimir Harkonnen, the Baron of Giedi Prime!"

"Be lucky that I had filled my 'quota' of killing today, fat man."

POW!

Ranma rubs his knuckles, as the Baron slumps to the floor. He looks at the dagger that was still stuck in the Baron's arm…and pulls it out.

"You are going to be my reminder of the preciousness of life," Ranma says to himself. He wipes to blood from the blade, and slips it into his belt. Ranma then goes over to Leto.

"Leto, it's me…Ranma," Ranma says. "I'm here to get you out of here."

Leto manages to open his eyes.

"Where…where is my family?" Leto manages to say.

Ranma is silent for a moment.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that they are safe somewhere."

Leto manages to nod his head before slumping off into a state of unconsciousness.

With a grunt, Ranma uses a "fireman carry" maneuver to heft Leto onto his shoulder. He then gets a nearby gun, and quickly exits Leto's office. Avoiding much of the ongoing action and destruction around him, Ranma makes it to the hanger where _The Icarus_ was being held.

At the same time, in the same hanger that Ranma was heading straight for, T'Pol and Minako waited for their companion to arrive.

"Come on, Ranma," Minako says with worry. While she didn't want to leave her friend behind, she was not that comfortable with staying any longer than possible.

T'Pol taps her fingers impatiently…before starting up the engines.

"But T'Pol-!"

"I have no choice, but to start the engines," T'Pol says, as she went over the flight controls.

"But-"

"Please have…confidence, Miss Aino. As Ranma would remind me so often, and I am quoting, 'I am Ranma Saotome…and I won't loose!'. At least, that is what he would say in circumstances such as these."

Minako smiles at this.

Meanwhile, as Ranma made his way across the yard to the vehicle port, with Leto on his back, he came upon heavy enemy attack.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Damn!" Ranma says, as he took cover. He couldn't risk Leto's life, but engaging the enemy would eat up too much of his time. But before he could make a decision-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma turns to see, on the other side of the 'yard Gurney returning fire. He could also see Duncan slumping over to the side.

Ranma waved at Gurney, who responded in kind. And during the next exchange, Gurney gave Ranma enough cover to allow him to carry Leto to safety.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he slid behind Gurney.

"How is Leto?" Gurney asks, as he fired off his rifle.

BLAM!

"Not too good," Ranma says. "How's Duncan?"

"He's in a state of shock," Gurney replies. "He needs medical attention, which is why I was heading for your ship."

"Same here with Leto. T'Pol and Minako are there waiting for us."

"Good," Gurney says. "By the way, thanks."

"For what?"

Gurney gives a knowing smile.

"If it hadn't been for you and Miss Sato keeping me up during your love-making, I would have still been in bed when these Harkonnen dogs attacked. In fact, more of us would have been killed, including Duncan, if we were caught unaware."

"Um…thanks?"

Gurney nods his reply, as he helps Duncan to his feet.

"Old friend, we better get going," Gurney says to Duncan, who was slipping in and out of unconsciousness.

"Hhhhhh," Duncan replied.

Soon, Ranma (with Leto) and Gurney (with Duncan) make it to _The Icarus_.

"Ranma!" Minako cries, as she helps her friends into the shuttle. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he helps to lay the injured onto secured cots. "Help Gurney to administer medical attention."

"But…I don't know-"

"Take it easy, lass," Gurney says. "I know more about the body as a medic than anyone around without formal training."

Ranma sits in the cockpit.

"I see that you have succeeded," T'Pol quips.

Ranma ignores the comment.

"Where to, Gurney?" Ranma says.

Gurney goes over the cockpit area.

"We should head for Caladan, where we can regroup."

Ranma looks at Gurney.

"What?"

"So, how do we get there?"

"My apologies. I will have the coordinates ready when we are off of this god-forsaken planet."

Ranma nods, and begins the ascent off of Arrakis…

BOOM!

Deep in the deserts of the planet itself, Usagi looks up to something leaving the planet at hypersonic speed. It was still dark out, as Paul, Jessica, and Hoshi tread the dunes, as they hold her up.

"I wonder what that was…"

"Usagi, you have to take it easy," Hoshi says. All four were in "stillsuits", which were designed to recycle water. "You're still hurt."

Since ditching their craft in order to escape their pursuers, Paul insisted that they head for the southern continent, in order to seek safety amongst the planet's "Fremen" population. As far as they knew, they were all that was left of the House Atreides.

"I'll be fine, Hoshi. Lady Jessica will see to that."

"Well, I don't see why you have to become…what was that again?"

"A member of the 'Bene Gesserit', Hoshi," Usagi says. "That Ohelem witch hurt me, using stuff that I don't know that even Ranma can counter. And if I have to join a religious order to get even…then that's THAT."

"Oh."

"And I want you to be one with me."

"Huh? But…why?"

"Simple. If what Jessica has told me about the type of training I'll have to go through is true, then I rather do so with a partner who'll understand my pain."

"Humph."

That's when Hoshi notices something.

"Usagi, have you noticed that your eyes are a bit brighter, and that your hair is less…brunette?"

Usagi takes a lock of her long hair.

"You know, you're right. That IS strange…"

With that, the four continues their trek into the desert, not realizing that their destinies will become epic.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: From this point on, everything is AU. We'll see Ranma and company get involved in a lot of off-world affairs before returning to Arrakis. And we will definitely see the return of Ohelem and her back-story in all this. C&C are always welcome. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

_In the first six months since the fall of the House Atreides on Arrakis, my companions and I hid underground on the ancestral homeworld of Caladan. This watery world was sufficiently distant enough to avoid most scrutiny, though, because I had took Duke Leto Atreides' body from Baron Vladimir Harkonnen's clutches, Emperor Shaddam Corrino had stationed a garrison of his forces, the Sardaukar, on the planet. Count Hasimir Fenring, a brutal yet fair "eunuch", and his wife Lady Margot were given governorship of Caladan in "trust". Due to Leto's popularity amongst the people of Caladan, Fenring ring had requested the garrison "for the safety of the people". The harrowing between the Atreides and Harkonnen was used as the excuse Shaddam needed to seize much of the Atreides' holdings, though in public, during the most recent meeting amongst the "League of Houses", the emperor wept tears of sadness for the demise of a powerful ally._

_During all this, Duncan Idaho and Gurney Halleck were slowly gathering strength of numbers, right under the noses of Hasimir, Vladimir and Shaddam, while Leto himself had to heal his mind, body and soul. The suppose loss of his wife-concubine Lady Jessica and his heir Paul was most devastating to Leto. I could appreciate this, based upon experience, so I was willing to be patient in this regard. At the same time, T'Pol and I were still figuring a way to return home, which was now nearly impossible to manage on our own. As for Minako…well, she was hit hardest by what was happening, but she insisted that everything would turn out to be okay. As mean as this may sound, I was glad she was suffering so, since it was the only way for me to have ANY kind of empathy for her. The irony is that I would one day come to love her previous incarnation as the "Warrior Bard" Gabrielle of the Potidaea, the Queen of the Antiopean Amazons…who would produce many Amazon tribes, including the Joketsuzoku (or "Nujiezu" in Mandarin Chinese). The BIGGER irony is that when the legendary Amazons were first created, I served as one of the genetic templates in their creation, so the Amazons who tried to pursue me when I was a youth were in fact my very descendents!_

_But I digress._

_While Minako was coping, I had to be strong for my friends. At the time, as far as I knew, Usagi and Hoshi were dead, which brought back memories of what had happened to Akane and our children. However, unlike that time, I could not afford to "loose it". We were all trapped in a world that was dangerous and unpredictable. And while I have always been a survivor, I was not about to let anyone else suffer in this strange, new world._

_Like all nobles, Duke Leto possessed many holdings throughout the planet, some of which were "off the books". At the moment, the group was at an ancient fortress that once served as the base of operations for Vorian Atreides, the first of the Atreides who ruled Caladan after the victory over the Machine (this time called "The Thinking Machines of the Synchronized Worlds") during the "Butlerian Jyhad". It was during this time that memory of Earth was lost to humankind, since the battle between sentient beings and machines was utterly horrific. In reality, Earth did survive the war, and the survivors who remained behind would go on to build the backbone of the "Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire" one hundred thousand years after the fall of the House of Atreides (but before the rise of Paul Muad'Dib, the Mahdi Emperor). Leto was one of the few who remembered the stronghold, and used that fact to his advantage. It is here, at this old fortress on the mountain, where I would begin my ascent to my present status as an enlightened being…_

Ranma tossed and turns in his bed, trying to sleep…yet was unable to do so. He was hoping to get some rest after a busy "war council" session with Duncan and Idaho. However, his dreams were plagued by visions. These visions were dancing in his head, many of which were of things that he had no knowledge of. And yet…these images seemed familiar somehow…

_Ranma…_

"No…" Ranma said to his sleep.

_Ranma, wake up!_

"NO!" Ranma yelled, as he bolted right up in his bed. He placed his right hand over his forehead, feeling the sweat off his brow in the process. He then looks outside the window, which was not that far from his bed. It was still dark out.

With a yawn, Ranma gets up, dressed in his usual boxers and "wife-beater" undershirt. He has asked Leto if he could have his own apartment, so that he could train alone. He walks across the large floor, where Ranma had wood flooring installed. He goes over the kitchenette, opens a fridge, which activates the inner light within, and pulls out a bottle of soymilk.

"This ought to hit the spot," Ranma mumbled to himself, as he begins to drink the milk-

"Man, I miss the need to eat and drink, sometimes," says a voice in the dark.

Ranma suddenly drops his bottle, which shatters.

KRISH!

Ranma immediately pulls out a pistol from a nearby nook. As much as he hates using weapons, there was a lot of lethal technology around that made their usage necessary. And the fact that he could not detect the intruder's presence left the martial artist bewildered.

"Okay, who's there?" Ranma demanded, as he searched around in the dark, relying only the open refrigerator's light for help. "Show yourself!"

From the darkness steps forward a familiar face…

"Lady Jessica?" Ranma says.

The woman who appeared to have Jessica Atreides' face merely laughed.

"No, Ranma…look again."

Ranma squints his eyes…and comes to a realization.

"You're…ME?"

"Bingo. It took you long enough. Then again, my face is an older version of your 'Ranko' form, so that might have caught you off-guard a bit."

Ranma looks at his female doppelganger. She was indeed wearing his old Chinese clothes, the ones with the red shirt and pants. However, his female doppelganger looked much older, as if she had aged ten to twenty years.

Still, this entire scenario could be a set-up, so…

"Okay, if you are ME, tell me something that only I should know."

Ranma-chan places a finger to her lips, and thinks thoughtfully.

"Your mother Nodoka Saotome does not know that your father Genma Saotome subjected you to both the 'Neko-ken' and Jusenkyo," Ranma-chan says. "And as a result of being cursed, you have to use the guise of 'Ranko Tendo' whenever she shows up at the Tendo compound, or you and your father might have to commit ritual suicide…since your mother would perceive your curse as failing the terms of the 'men amongst men' contract."

Ranma looks at his doppelganger with wonder. Only Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi knew of his Jusenkyo curse, and no one knew of the seppuku contract, since he never felt the need to divulge this bit of news.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he lowers his gun. "Let's say that I believe you. How are 'we' in this situation? And why do I…you…look like Jessica?"

"Simple, my young friend. I am your 'future' self, of course. I can't say exactly at what point in your 'lifeline' that I am hailing from, since doing that might rob you of your ability to choose your own path, but I am using a method that allows me to communicate with you by way of 'The Waters of Life' on Arrakis. Now, don't ask me the details about that—you'll know soon enough—but these waters will awaken your potential."

"So…it's like training then."

"No, my young friend. You have a potential that you have only scratched the surface. It's one thing to, let's say, produce a 'ki sphere' using confidence as a motivator, but it's an entire thing to determine the varying frequencies of that sphere. As an old friend of mine once told me, it's…some kind of magic."

"Okay…so why do you look like Jessica?"

_Ranma-chan looks at her younger self. The truth is that Jessica was her direct descendant, many, MANY generations removed. In fact, Ranma-chan's technique of communicating with her younger self allowed her to communicate anyone through her bloodline. In fact, many of the noble houses, and some within various orders such as the Bene Gesserit, were her descendants, including, disgustingly enough, the Harkonnen. However, "Young Ranma" need not know this, though he will begin to suspect something in the late 24th century, during the "Federation Alliance-Dominion War", after an extensive interaction with a clique of defective "Augments". Right now, Young Ranma need not know certain details for him to complete the obligations of his destiny._

"Oh…just a coincidence."

"What?" Ranma replied incredulously.

"Hey, remember when Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty accused YOU of looking like that Jusenkyo-cursed monkey? The creature that had originally cursed him to begin with?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Look, I've already made some arrangements with certain people, in the same way that I am talking to you now."

"Are they trust-worthy?"

"Heck, no! But you will need their help to help Usagi and the others."

"So…they are alive?"

"Yep…and they are FINE."

"Then…then Leto should know about this-"

"No, don't tell him anything about his wife and son. They, along with Usagi and Hoshi, have their own roles to play, but they will need to develop the 'tools' on Arrakis to prepare themselves for what will happen in the not-to-distant future."

"So, what should I do? Nothing?"

"Ah, you have a BIG role to play in all this. You will receive a visit from the Supreme Mother Superior Gaius Helen Mohiam, the head of the Bene Gesserit. Many of them are powerful mystics, so they know how you and the others fit in all this."

_The truth of the matter, Mohiam was another direct descendant. As part of the attempt to re-create a male from the lost Saotome line, through a breeding program known as "Project: Kwisatz Haderach" (though cast with religious interpretation as always), Mohiam volunteered to mate with Vladimir, who, before being poisoned by Mohiam for brutally raping her in the process, was a handsome man at that time. From this, Jessica Harkonnen was born (though in secret), and her later union would create the male that they sought: Paul Atreides, who does look like a Caucasian version of Ranma Saotome. Ranma-chan used this fact to contact her descendant to manipulate her into given Young Ranma the tools he will need in the coming days. __Bottom line, Ranma-chan is purposely being vague to allow her younger self a chance to make her own decision._

"Does this…training include martial arts?"

"Indeed it does."

"Alright…but aren't these Bene Gesser-whats women?"

"Yep."

"You don't expect me to be a woman?"

"No, I expect you to study their ways AS a woman, so you can get stronger. And by the way…Paul received the training."

"Well, he's a guy!"

"No, he has a special reason for receiving the training, but you have to be a woman to receive the training."

"…"

"For your friends?"

"Okay, I'll do it…but I ain't going to like it."

"Fantastic! The 'game' is set."

Ranma-chan turns to leave, but turns back to face her younger self.

"And Ranma? Don't worry. You'll survive Akane's death, as well as the death of our children."

Ranma is silent for a moment.

"Will I…love again?"

Ranma-chan smiles.

"You will. In fact…I'm married right now, in fact."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Ranma…love is a spontaneous thing. When you are ready to love again…you'll know it."

Ranma-chan is seemingly swallowed by the darkness.

"Be seeing you…"

And with that, Ranma was alone.

The pig-tailed martial artist wanted to dismiss the entire matter, except his experience with his supposed doppelganger felt all-too real.

With a heavy sigh, Ranma, after cleaning up his mess in the kitchenette, goes back to bed.

The next day, Ranma was summoned to see none other than-

"Duke Leto?" Ranma said, as he, Gurney and Duncan enter Leto's office. Ranma, ever the soldier, was familiarizing himself with that era's weapons and physical training when they were summoned for a meeting. Standing around were T'Pol and Minako, one of the representatives of the Spacing Guild, and the head of Bene Gesserit herself Mohiam herself. Seeing how Leto had sequestered himself these past months, he was surprised to his benefactor up and about.

"Ah, Ranma, come in," Leto says. "I take it that your training went well?"

"It was okay, I guess," Ranma replied with a shrug. "Personally? I think Gurney cheated."

"Did not," Gurney replied with a wink. "You were distracted, that's all."

"Yeah, right!"

"So, this is the one," Mohiam (a gray-haired, braided woman with flawless skin) says, as she goes over to Ranma. She examines the martial artist with an eagle eye. "Tell me, child, are you a Changer?"

"Huh?"

"May I have a glass of cool liquid?"

"Certainly," Leto says, as he directs a servant to give Mohiam a goblet of water.

"Although we are happy that you have survived your harrowing, Duke Leto, your affairs is of no concern to The Spacing Guild," said the representative. "Besides…your potency as a House has surely been nullified."

Leto turns to the Spacing Guild representative.

"My friend, the matter between myself and Vladimir is FAR from over. Already, my strength is growing."

"And?"

Duncan Idaho steps forward.

"We all know that the Spice is key; whoever controls it, rules the known universe. We plan on using guile to hurt both the Emperor and House Harkkonnen, by making sure that loose control over the shipment of the Spice."

"I see. So you want to cut a deal with us, thereby only the Spacing Guild and a select few remain unaffected by your vendetta."

"Exactly."

"I did not know that you would go into smuggling, Duke Leto," the representative says, as he turns his attention back towards Leto.

"Oh, I'll do more than THAT, representative," Leto replied. "But for now, this route is the start of something glorious."

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Ranma-chan yells. "What the hell is that for?"

"Wow!" Minako says. "To see Ranma use his curse every time is amazing."

T'Pol turns to look at Minako.

"Curious that you would say those words, when the Major has never revealed his curse to anyone until today."

"Oops," Minako says, realizing that she should have been careful not to reveal too much about what she knows about Ranma…and how.

Everyone, save for Mohiam and Ranma's friends were shocked at the transformation…though for different reasons.

"This is witchery!" Gurney yells.

"No, this is a curse I got!" Ranma-chan yells back. "Cold liquids change me into…this, while hot water temporarily reverses the process."

"Great Maker," Leto says, as he rises from his desk. "You look like Jessica, when we first met."

"So I'm told."

Leto rubs his chin.

"I have an idea how to use this to my advantage," Leto says.

"So have I," Mohiam says. "This child can be of use to you, and we can help you, if you are willing to pay a price."

"I'm not a tool, you know!"

"My apologies, Ranma," Leto says. "Sometimes, the ways of the politician is fraught with peril. What I want to do is re-create my late wife Jessica, by using you in her stead. Eventually, my actions will garner the attention of my enemies, so I will need to go public at some point."

"Yes, of course!" Duncan says. "By you and Master Ranma going out in public as a couple, even without…your son, this could symbolically strengthen your hand amongst the League of Nobles. As far as they would be concerned, you being alive would do much to humiliate the Baron Harkonnen."

"And since I personally have trained Jessica, I can train this child to become her," Mohiam says. She then turns to Ranma-chan. "I would need to apply a chemical agent to age her, but-"

"Don't worry about THAT," Ranma-chan replies. "I know some tricks that could help."

Ranma-chan takes a look at Lady Jessica's portrait. She then recalls meeting her older self, as well knowing Jessica…

"Okay," Ranma-chan says, as she interlocked her fingers. "Transform!"

POOF!

Now, Ranma-chan looked exactly like Jessica.

"Amazing," said the representative of the Spacing Guild.

"Jessica…" Leto said, having to restrain himself from taking Ranma-chan into his arms.

"If I may," T'pol interjects. "Is this not needlessly complicated? And what if someone uses Ranma's lack of knowledge of Lady Jessica's past against him?"

"Ghola," Gurney says.

"Pardon?"

"Gholas are essentially clones with partial memories. That could be a plausible story."

"Here's MY idea," Ranma-chan says. "Is it possible that I could be, I don't know, the Duke's kid or something? I'm sure that you nobles have had affairs or something."

"Be as it may," Mohiam says. "We will need to begin the child's training as soon as possible. We can develop a back story in the interim."

"Agreed," Leto says. "Then it is settled then."

"It looks like you will have more studies to attend to, Major Saotome," T'Pol smirks.

Ranma-chan looks at T'Pol, then at Minako, and then she looks back at Leto and Mohiam.

"Fine, I accept, but only one condition…"

A few hours later, Ranma-chan accompanies Mohiam back to Wallach IX…with T'Pol and Minako in tow.

"I can't believe you would make me take part in this training!" Minako wailed.

"And I do not see the relevance of my participation, Major Saotome," T'Pol says.

Ranma-chan smirks.

"If I have to do this, then so do YOU. Minako, you need the discipline, and T'Pol…you need some humility. Besides…I don't trust any of these people, so I feel safer if I had some back up."

"Now, THAT is reasonable," T'Pol says.

Meanwhile, back on Arrakis, someone they knew has just completed the trials of the Bene Gesserit, as administered by local Reverend Mother, Jessica Atreides. Since joining the community of the Fremen, the inhabitants of Arrakis, Jessica and her friends and family have worked hard to gain the Fremen leader Stilgar's respect and acceptance. So when the local Reverend Mother had died, Jessica, a trained Bene Gesserit herself, took her place. At the same time, Jessica's son Paul has been fulfilling his role of the prophesied "Muad'Dib"…the one who will lead the Fremen to freedom. As for Usagi and Hoshi, they have elected to become Bene Gesserit as a means of helping Paul get revenge on the Baron Harkonnen and the Emperor.

And Usagi was getting "specialized" training to make Ohelem pay for her role in injuring her brutally.

When Usagi completed her trials, Jessica steps forward.

"Usagi Tsukino, it is my pleasure in giving you your new designation: Sister Usagi Usa-Dib," Jessica says with pride.

The now blond Usagi bows her head in thanks. As she raises her head to face her benefactor, her translucent blue eyes sparkle with pride. Paul had chosen her to be his voice, since she was a trained diplomat, and had useful skills. It still felt weird to her that the planet's richly spiced environment had made her Lunarian heritage permanent. In other words, Usagi no longer had to become 'Sailor Moon' to be in her Lunarian form.

"I thank you, Reverend Mother," Usagi replied.

Hoshi, who was in attendance during the final ritual, goes over to her long-time friend.

"Congratulations on your success, Usagi," Hoshi says, as her own translucent blue eyes sparkled.

Usagi smiles at her old friend, who serves as both companion and "comrade-in-arms".

"Actually, I should be congratulating you." Usagi says, as she felt Hoshi's bulging belly. "And as soon as you complete your pregnancy is completed, you, too, will go through the trials."

Hoshi puts her hand on her own belly, and sighs contently. She wasn't expecting her birth control to fail the night she and Ranma got together, but she has no regrets. She hopes to one day to tell her child that his or her father was a great man before he died six months ago.

"Yeah…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: While the main focus will be on Ranma, we will continue to peek in on Usagi and the others (for continuity purposes). Once we have the designated reunion, we will know Usagi's "status". Anyway, Ranma will go through the designated training period before engaging in the Machiavellian world of "Dune" (including dealing with Ohelem). And, as always, C&C are welcomed. Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

_While Duke Leto Atreides worked with Gurney Halleck and Dincan Idaho on rebuilding his forces, T'Pol, Minako and I went to Wallach IX for Bene Gesserit training under the watch of Supreme Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam. In particular, as the former teacher and mentor of Lady Jessica Atreides, Mohiam would instruct me into knowing every detail of her former student's life, which included likes, dislikes and, unfortunately, turn-ons and other sexual practices. I was not about to have sexual relations with a guy just to "play" a convincing Jessica, but I was nevertheless instructed in all aspects of Bene Gesserit sexual practices. In hindsight, such training did enhance my own prowess in bed, so it was a sacrifice that I do not mind having accepted._

_Other than that, I treated my training sessions like any other training regimen. In a straight fight, I could take on anyone. However, the Bene Gesserit were essential mystics who could manipulate their minds and bodies as a means to dominate their environment. This was a bit tricky, since, back then, I was a "declared" martial artist. Even when I employed shinobi arts, which I had a disdain for in general, I was out in the open in my intentions. Besides, I only knew five basic "jutsus": Replacement, Transformation, Shadow Clone, Surface Manipulation and Chakra Control. My best friend Ukyo Kuonji, a shinobi specializing in "okonomiyaki combat" had taught me these jutsus, when my cousin Itachi Uchiha had decided to "test me" to see if I was worthy enough for killing, and all this was because of my bloodline trait, the Sharingan. This trait, which manifests itself with a change of eye color (red) and features (tomoe marks), allows me to become completely aware of my environment, vis-à-vis spatial acuity. The result of having this ability allows me to become faster physical, as well as notice fast moving objects._

_When I started training with the Bene Gesserit, I learned what speed truly was, when Mohiam herself surprised me with a successful right cross during one of our training session._

_Needless to say, that hit woke me from my usual arrogance about martial arts and women who are martial artists._

_In addition to the combat training, I had to learn etiquette…that T'Pol, in her usual sarcastic way, made fun of at me. I was surprised that Minako was supportive of my attempts to "be" female, since she knew that I hated anything feminine. Perhaps, I was still feeling the shadow of my mother Nodoka's seppuku contract, as well as my father Genma's influence, which is ironic since I knew that training within the Sisterhood was tougher than whatever "Pops" could dish out. At any rate, I accepted the training the best way I could, and, after much trouble, became a Bene Gesserit…_

_Wallach IX was the home of the Bene Gesserit, and was the last of the original "Clockwork Worlds" that survived the Butlerian Jihad conflict against the Thinking Machines. In spite of the damage it took, the Bene Gesserit were able to make a suitable home of the planet, since their ancestral home world, Ceti Alpha V of the Milky Way Galaxy, was destroyed during the conflict. It has been said that the fabled Moon Princess had founded the Bene Gesserit on this desert planet to counter the growing threat of the mythical "Shadows", an alien species that had roamed that same galaxy. Since Wallach IX had no crucial resources that other powers within the League of Nobles, the Bene Gesserit is left alone to their mysterious ways._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

The proctor looks up from her musings, as she was preparing for the next phase of the examination. At the moment, she was administering the exam governing the Litany of the Bene Gesserit, which covers religiosity, history and politics.

"Time is up," Sister Gail Rune-Stone said, as she closed her text. "Please submit your exams as you leave the room."

T'Pol sighs, as she gathers her test papers. While paper work was not a problem for her, the sheer volume of this phase of the exam was arduous at best…difficult at worst. She turns to see Minako, who was trying to finish her own test.

"Acolyte Minako," Gail says sternly. "The exam is over."

"Coming!" Minako says, as she slams the pencil down.

Gail then notices something occurring behind Minako and T'Pol.

"And tell Acolyte Ranma that the exam is over."

T'Pol turns to look back to see a sleeping Ranma-chan, who was snoring in her sleep.

"Ranma? Wake up."

"Zzzzzz…"

"Don't worry, I have this one," Minako says, as she cleared her throat. "Ranma, YOU JERK!"

Ranma snapped open her eyelids, and stood, knocking over her desk. "Akane?"

"No, it is not," T'Pol says flatly. "The exam is over."

Ranma looks around the room, and then down her paper; there were gaps on her paper. "Aw, man!"

T'Pol merely shook her head. It was hard to believe Duke Leto's success relies upon Ranma's ability to pass her training.

Afterwards, Ranma and her friends were called into Mohiam's private chambers. Mohiam was sitting in her wooden, elaborate chair, while Ranma, T'Pol and Minako sat on their knees in front of her. Like all initiates into the Bene Gesserit, the girls were shaved bald, and wore bandages that were strategically wrapped to cover the "naughty bits". T'Pol, always the utilitarian, did not mind this, since she had grown up on Vulcan, a planet that promoted the Spartan-like lifestyle. Ranma and Minako moaned about this condition, since neither wanted to cut their pigtail and long hair respectively.

"Since you have arrived six months ago, I will have to say that you all have done well in your martial training," Mohiam says, as she interlocked her fingers. "And the results of your language and tactical training have been commendable. However…we have a problem with one of your own."

As if on cue, T'Pol and Minako turn towards Ranma, who folded her arms.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Ranma says defiantly. "I'm right here, you know!"

Mohiam sighs. She knew that training a grown male in the ways of the Sisterhood would be difficult. Unfortunately, because she has accepted Duke Leto's proposal, Mohiam was "stuck" with Ranma.

"Need I remind you, Acolyte Ranma, that YOU have agreed to Duke Leto's plans to reclaim his power? And that if you do not succeed in your training, you will fail your friend?"

Ranma wanted to retort Mohiam's remark, but back down. She DID give her word that she would adopt the training to help Leto's cause.

"Yes, I do remember what I said to that effect, Reverend Mother."

"Good."

Mohiam then turns to T'Pol and Minako.

"Acolyte Ranma has ONE month to take the make-up exam. As you know, learning the Litany is a key part of being a Bene Gesserit. Without THAT, we cannot separate what separates the human from the beast. We also know that the final exam will cover this aspect in great detail."

Mohiam pauses for a minute.

"Bottom line, I am putting my personal reputation on the line for this project. I am entrusting YOU, Acolyte T'Pol, and YOU, Acolyte Minako, to bring Acolyte Ranma up to speed. If Ranma fails the exam the second time…then I will be forced to end this 'experiment', do I make my self clear?"

"Perfectly," T'Pol says, as she stares at Ranma, who has the grace to look down sheepishly.

"Good. Ranma and Minako may leave…T'Pol, you will stay for a few minutes longer."

Ranma and Minako look T'Pol with wonder, but said nothing as they got up and left. When they were gone, T'Pol turns her full attention back to Mohiam.

"May I ask WHY you wanted to see me?" asked T'Pol.

"Is it true that you and Ranma had engaged in sexual relations in preparation for the previous examination, concerning the sexual art of this order?"

T'Pol arched a single eyebrow.

"I would not put it like that, Reverend Mother," T'Pol says. "Minako and I tutored Ranma so that she could understand the female body better. There was touching involved, but, without speaking strictly for myself, the sessions were very clinical."

"I see. Do you think that Ranma's sexuality difficulties is the cause for her decline in performance lately?"

"Possibly. Ranma is a very 'male' individual, so I would not be surprised if she is having difficulty in adapting to any of your teachings, particularly those of a feminine nature."  
"I understand, then. Therefore, I have a special request to make of you, Acolyte T'Pol."

"Oh?"

"Part of the Final will include the test of humanity. Since we of the Order pride ourselves in developing a superior discipline, we feel that we can overcome that which is instinctual…and instincts are of a beastly affiliation; responses to pain is an act of a beast, not of the Bene Gesserit."

"If I may ask, what are you asking, Reverend Mother?"

"Is it true that Ranma has a 'cat-phobia'?"

"Yes, she does…"

"Although I am not suppose to mention this, Acolyte Ranma will be tested on this. Should she fail to overcome this fear without relying on instinct, Ranma will fail. And should she fail, I will not continue her training. So, I command you to help Acolyte Ranma, so that she may pass the examination. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Reverend Mother," T'Pol says flatly.

"Excellent. Carry on."

A short time later, T'Pol and Ranma were in private chambers, where they were going through "kata" exercises…and having a heated discussion. Minako was engage in administering the gardens, since it was her turn to attend to them.

"I'm telling ya, T'Pol," Ranma said, as she countered T'Pol moves. "Mohiam has it out for me."

T'Pol smirks.

"Could it be that you are not living to your expectations, Ranma?" T'Pol asks.

"Feh! It's not MY fault that this training is dumb. Besides…I'm a guy, remember?"

T'Pol looks at Ranma, and then grabs her crotch.

"Hey!"

T'Pol removes her hand.

"What the hell was that for?"

"At the moment, you are NOT. You can even have children in this form, but that is not something that is being acquired of you."

"Damn right!"

"Listen to me, Mohiam told me that you have to pass your exams, in order for you to continue your training in other KEY areas."

"Yeah, I know that. So?"

"And there is one more thing. You will be tested on your…'cat phobia'."

"What?"

"In order to prove that you have mastered your mind, body and spirit, you will have to master your fear. In this case…you must overcome your fear of cats."

Ranma huffed.

"It ain't going to be easy. I told you what Pops did to me, remember T'Pol? And you know what happens when that fear overcomes my senses…"

"Among other things."

"Ha, ha. But, T'Pol…how can I do overcome my fear of cats? Heck, I had a problem dealing with those cat-people from the planet Cait as it is."

T'Pol thinks for a moment.

"Perhaps, it is time to pay a visit to Surak? Maybe he can help you achieve a more…logical route of overcoming your fear of cats."

"How is it possible? I don't have his 'katra' anymore!"

"But you have his experiences and memories," T'Pol says. "I can help you tap into that, using a combination of Bene Gesserit and Vulcan techniques."

Ranma stops for a moment.

"You think it could work?"

"Do you believe in an alternative method?"

"No, I'm out of ideas."

"Ranma, you never had one to begin with."

"Good point. So, how do we get started?"

"First, sit on the floor."

Ranma does as she is told, cross-legged, while T'Pol sits behind her long-time friend.

"Now, you know basic and advanced meditation techniques. My role is to guide you, as you begin the search for Surak."

"Will…will I become different after this?"

"How was it when you and the katra of Surak interacted?"

"I did not feel any different."

"The let us hope for the same," T'Pol says, as she placed her fingertips on each side of Ranma's head. "Now, concentrate on the last place you and Surak spoke…"

As Ranma kept her eyes closed, she recalled the first time she had met the Vulcan philosopher. She recalls what appeared to be a burnt out, stone bunker, as snow and ash began to drift across the landscape. This was during the time of the "Great Awakening", when Surak and his followers battled for the right to spread the message of logic through peace…though there were those who did not want to change Vulcan society., and it will be these people who would later immigrate to a new world, where they would form the heart of the Romulan Star Empire.

Of course, this bit of news would not be learned until the mid 23rd century, when the Romulans renewed its conflict with Earth vis-à-vis a new "superweapon". If it hadn't been for Ranma's ability to sense invisible life forms, which was easy to do in the Romulans' case, the Romulans would have engaged in hostilities, rather than backing down when they did.

"Welcome back to Mount Seleya, old friend," says a voice.

Ranma turns around to see an elderly Vulcan standing under an archway, which led to a temple of some kind.

"Wait, isn't this the place…you died?" Ranma asked.

"Indeed it is," Sarak says. "And this is the place where you can be reborn."

Ranma looks at Sarak with a quizzical eye.

"I'm not going to be all logical and stuff, will I?"

"Of course not, Ranma. Logic, like anything else, is but just one tool. I used logic as a means to gain wisdom, and from THAT, I developed a philosophy that could be used by my people to achieve peace. Your way will be different from my own experiences…even IF you were to adopt my teachings. No, the point of all this will allow you a chance to be in control of your own passions. Sometimes you will succeed; other times you will fail. Ultimately…you will be in charge of your own destiny, and nothing will change that."

YOWL!

Sarak and Ranma look up to see a thunderous display of fury in the cloudy skies.

"What the heck is THAT?"

"That, my friend is why I am here. Because you got involved in my world's affairs, you paid a heavy price; I would like to make amends by truly giving you all that I am to help you on your quest."

"Then what?"

"Then, I have done what I can to help you on your quest. Afterwards…I can finally rest."

"Oh."

YOWL!

"Come, my friend," Sarak says, as he beckons Ranma to enter the temple. "You will learn to overcome your fear of cats."

And with that, Ranma entered the temple…

In the "real world", Ranma was in a state of meditation for hours on in, which worried Minako.

"T'Pol, shouldn't we do something?" Minako asks, as she looks at Ranma with a curious look.

"We should not," T'Pol replies. "Ranma has reached her inner self, though I do not know exactly what is happening at this very moment."

Meanwhile, back in Ranma's "mindscape", a new development takes place.

"How do you feel, Ranma?" Sarak says, as Ranma emerges from a pool of water representing clarity.

"I am fine, Sarak of Vulcan," Ranma said without any sign of emotion in her inflection.

Sarak looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye.

"Gotcha!" Ranma said with a wink. "I had ya there for a moment."

"Terran humor," Sarak says with approval. "Are you ready to confront your fear?"

"Been born ready, Sarak," Ranma declared.

YOWL!

"And I am definitely ready to deal with THAT."

Meanwhile, on Arrakis, a new mother attends to her child, just before she goes off to complete her own training.

"There, there," Hoshi says, as she cradle her son Mamoru. All the Fremen lived amongst the rocks and mountains on Arrakis, to hide from both the sandworms and Harkonnen forces. "Mommy promises to return as soon as she can."

Usagi, who lives with her companion, gathers her things while watching all this. She never thought that she would live to see the day that the reincarnation of her spiritual soul mate, Prince Darien of the fabled lost kingdom of Atlantis, would take to motherhood so easily. What was ironic was that her old fiancée Mamoru Chiba, Hoshi's most recent past incarnation, was Hoshi's great-grandfather by way of Rei Hino…who was the Warrior of Fire "Sailor Mars". Then again, Hoshi, Darien's present incarnation, was nothing like her former lives, which goes to show that it is the present that matters, not the past.

Of course, the fact that Hoshi was so staunchly supportive of her indicated to Usagi that there might be some Mamoru in her after all.

"You know, little Mamoru looks just like his great-grandfather," Usagi says.

Hoshi turns to Usagi.

"Yeah, I did notice that," Hoshi says, as she gives her child to an awaiting attendant. "I never knew that motherhood could have its share of rewards."

"I guess so. I'm sure Ranma would have appreciated your efforts in being a single parent to his son."

Hoshi goes over to Usagi and hold her hands in hers.

"I don't have to be a single parent, Usako."

Usagi sighs, as she removes her hands.

"Hoshi, you know how things are complicated these days."

"Is it because I am a woman?"

"No, it's because of…Paul."

Hoshi frowns.

"I thought he and Chiani were together?"

"Yes they are, but Paul wants to officially marry me, since I am this…'Usa'Dib' that the prophecies have spoken about…the one who will serve as the right hand of the Muad'Dib. The…consummation is optional, and at Chiani's discretion, but my role as neither Fremen nor noble will allow me to serve as an independent observer of sorts. At least, that's the plan."

"Usagi, it doesn't have to be like that. This…planet has caused me to remember things that I have never directly experienced. Jessica said that as time goes on, I will begin to remember all my past lives. I can't help but have these feelings for you."

Usagi takes Hoshi's face into her hands, and kisses her on the lips.

"Hoshi, I know. I love you as well, but this is a bridge that I cannot cross. I'm sorry."

Hoshi bent her head to shed a tear, as Usagi held her companion in her arms. It was amazing to her that after all this time, she finally understands what Haruka and Michiru, Sailors Uranus and Neptune respectively, goes through each and every day in expressing their love.

"But I promise you that I will be there for you and your child."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Yes, a bit soap opera-ish, but love can be a terrible mistress…unless one is into S&M. ;) Anyway, C&C are always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

_When one received an epiphany in a metaphysical sense, there is a profound change that occurs. Sometimes, this means that the receiver of the epiphany gains a spark of genius in solving a puzzle or riddle. Sometimes, this could mean that one develops a new insight and wisdom over matters of morality and ethics. Rarely there is a personality shift, and it is even more rare that one can develop abilities far beyond mortal comprehension._

_The Bene Gesserit falls in the later category. Having perfected their physical, mental and spiritual to a razor edge already, this all-female order used the so-called "sacred spice" (called "mélange") to delve deeper into themselves for even greater prowess. That is why they are forced to cow-tow to the greater powers, since the only source of this stuff can only be found of the desert world of Arrakis, which is controlled by the "Great Powers" within the League of Nobles. At any rate, the spice allows the Bene Gesserit to have the appearance of being mystics. Upon taking a more pure source of spice in the form of "The Sacred Waters", which is done when a Sister becomes a "Reverend Mother", one can actually communicate with anyone, both ancestor and descendant, across time and space vis-à-vis her bloodline…which makes an interesting tool to acquire knowledge or advice. However, the danger in ingesting the spice in any form is two-fold. One, one can develop an addiction to the spice, and, two, one risks "Abomination", particularly when the spice is ingested pre-born. An Abomination, according to the Bene Gesserit, is one who is literally taken over by an ancestor, which violates the Sisterhoods progressive nature. So imagine if there was an evil man or woman who decides to make a reappearance to wreck havoc on the living._

_Unfortunately, I would not have to imagine this scenario, since it actually did occur._

_As for my companions and I, each of us were dealing with the situation the best way we could. We were all fortunate that T'Pol was around to help Minako and I to get through much of the training without much use of the spice. I can't imagine a world where I would essentially be a drug addict…an action "junkie" perhaps, but not a substance abuser. At any rate, I would progress in disciplining my mental capabilities far beyond my expectations…if I can tame the inner cat within…_

YOWL!

Ranma looked at the opening of the cave ahead of her. This was the source of the yowling sounds that seemed to permeate her "mindscape". She also noticed that as she made her way to this location, the winds and rain seemed to pick up a bit. Ranma was amazed that everything felt so "real" in her mind. She was glad that Surak had helped her to steel her will long enough to make it THIS far. However, once she is faced directly with her obstacle, all bets were OFF.

YOWL!

With a sigh, Ranma enters the cave…

…And falls into a pit full of cats!

YOWL!

"Stay calm," Ranma said, as she closed her eyes. She felt the shivers crawl up her skin, as she steadied herself-

"Poppa, no!" cried a voice. "No more!"

With great effort, Ranma opened her eyes. It was still dark…she could still see the cat eyes all around her.

"Please!"

"A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak and helpless," Ranma said, as she began to move forward-

"YOWL!"

Scratch!

"Ow!" Ranma yelped, as she felt the tearing of her flesh. She instinctively stepped back, in order to lick her wounds. She looked up from her examination of her wound to see the cats moving forward to her position, growling.

"Man, I can't get a break!"

Meanwhile, in the "real world", Minako notices wounds appearing on Ranma's body.

"T'Pol, I think that there is something wrong!" Minako yelled.

"Be quiet, Minako," T'Pol says, as she maintained her concentration. "I need to make sure that Ranma maintains he connection with her inner-psyche. Go and attend to her wounds."

"Right," Minako says, as she went to fetch water, a sponge and bandages.

"Please be okay, Ranma," T'Pol says with worry.

Meanwhile, back in Ranma's mindscape, Ranma made a decision.

"Help me!"

"Coming!" Ranma said, as she rushed forward into a wall of feral cats.

"YOWL!"

Scratch! Scratch! Scratch-!

Bite! Bite! Bite-!

Ranma felt more tearing of her flesh, as she fought on. Tears of blood fell from her eyes, as she fought on.

She failed to deal with Tatewaki Kuno in a timely fashion, for she did not take the Kendoist seriously. The result of which was her being flung far from home.

She failed to protect Akane Tendo and their children, thanks to not taking the Romulan threat seriously. The result of not taking them seriously resulted in his family's death.

And she failed to protect Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi from being caught in a trap set by the human xenophobic organization known as "Earth Prime". Had she been more aware of the danger, they would not have been stuck in this era, nor would Minako would have had to leave home to protect Usagi.

However…

She would be damned if she failed to protect the child crying for help.

"I am Ranma Saotome…I won't loose!" Ranma said with renewed confidence, while cupping her hands together. She was not sure what would happen; for all she knew, her actions could lobotomize her. Still, if she goes down, she might as well go down in style. "Moko Takabisha!"

FWOOM!

In the real world, the sudden explosion in Ranma's aura knocks T'Pol and Minako backwards.

"Whoa!" Minako says, as she scrambled to regain her composure.

T'Pol looks at Ranma, whose aura was changing colors from blue to white.

"Fascinating," T'Pol says with wonder.

"Do you know what's happening to Ranma?" Minako asked.

"I do not know, but it appears that our friend is undergoing a metaphysical 'chrysalis'."

"Huh?"

"Ranma is changing into something else."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Hopefully, something glorious is happening to her."

Back in Ranma's mindscape, Ranma could see the source of the cry for help.

It was a young, male Ranma, who was crying.

"I want my Mommy!" Lil' Ranma said, as he cried in huddle.

Ranma looks both surprised and relieved. She had a feeling that the person who needed her help the most was herself.

"It's okay, kid," Ranma said, as she knelt by Lil' Ranma. "It's over now."

Lil' Ranma sniffles, as he turns to see the red-haired woman who seemed somewhat familiar.

"Really?"

"Really. You don't need any more training today-"

"Mew."

Ranma and Lil' Ranma turns to see a single, white kitten.

"Mew."

Ranma, having dealt with the feral cats earlier was wondering what to make of this.

"Mew."

Tentatively, Ranma reached out towards the kitten.

"What are you doing, lady?" Lil' Ranma asks. "It's a cat!"

The kitten goes up to Ranma's hand, and began to rub its body against it.

"Purrrrrrr…"

Ranma wanted to get her hand away from the creature, but resisted that urge.

"You know…you're alright, little one."

"But…it's a cat! It tried to claw and eat me!" Lil' Ranma cried.

"And who's fault was that?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Exactly kid. Pops is at fault."

"But…I want to be a good fighter…the best!"

"And you will, Ranma…but not like this. And this kitten is an innocent in all this."

As the cat continued to purr, Lil' Ranma summons the courage to pet the kitten.

"It's okay, kid."

Lil' Ranma touches the kitten. When the kitten responded positively, Ranma picked up the kitten, and placed it into Lil' Ranma's arms. Lil' Ranma responded by hugging the kitten tightly.

"And it's over now," Ranma said, as she hugged both Lil' Ranma and the kitten. All three entities glowed, and were swallowed up by the light. When the light died down, Ranma was left alone. She felt strange, but dismissed it as nothing but nerves. Still, one thing was clear: she was no longer afraid of cats, or, at least in this particular case, Ranma can move on from this particular incident.

"Boy, have you learned the 'Cat Fist'?" bellowed a voice from above.

Ranma looks up to see an opening above her; this was where the only light in the room was coming from.

With a sigh, Ranma leaped to the main floor, from the basement, in a single bound.

POOM!

Ranma was crouched, as the specter that represented Genma Saotome came running up.

"You, girl!" Genma demanded. "Who are you, and where's Ranma?"

Ranma rises slowly, as she stares into her father's face.

"I AM Ranma…DAD. As for your earlier question…YOU LEARN THE 'CAT FIST' YOURSELF!"

Ranma grabs "Genma" by the collar, and tosses him into the basement.

"Nooooooooo…"

And seals the basement with the floor boards.

DOOM!

Ranma breathes a sigh of relief, as she looked at her handiwork.

"Ranma."

Ranma turns to see Sarak standing by the doorway of the house where Genma tried to train her in the use of the Cat Fist. He seemed to glow slightly, as glowing flecks of light danced around him.

"Sarak?"

Sarak smiled, something that seemed so uncharacteristic of him.

"I have taught you to master your emotions in order for you to overcome your fears. And I have taught you all that I am, and all that Vulcan has to offer…the rest is up to you, my friend. In the days, weeks, months and years ahead, you will learn to develop new insights that will help you discovers new avenues within yourself. I wish you well."

Sarak raises his right hand, and displays the Vulcan hand salute.

"May you live long and prosper, Ranma Saotome of Earth."

Ranma raises her right hand, and responded in kind.

"And you, as well, Surak of Vulcan."

And with that, Surak fades in a shower of light, leaving Ranma alone.

Ranma sighs, as she looks around the room. It was filled with clutter, a sign of someone who was dedicated in martial arts. With that thought out of the way, Ranma leaves the room of the house through the front door…

WOOSH!

Ranma opened her eyes in the real world.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looks at Minako and T'Pol with an arched right eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Minako and T'Pol look at each other.

"Are you well?" T'Pol asks.

"Never been better," Ranma says, as she gets up. "We better get started on me learning the Litany."

"You okay, Ranma?" Minako asks. "You never seemed so…enthusiastic about anything scholarly."

"Let's just say that I finally got the discipline to learn the stuff."

Ranma was about to leave, but then turns her attention towards T'Pol.

"And thank you for helping me out, T'Pol," Ranma said in Vulcanese with a wink, which prompted a surprised look on T'Pol's face.

Ranma chuckled as she leaves the meditation hall.

"What did she say?" Minako asked.

"…"

A month later, Ranma stands before the assembled gathering of the Bene Gesserit. So far, Ranma has passed all the exams, save one: the Test of Instincts.

"Place your hand into this box, Acolyte Ranma," said Mohiam, as she presented the box to her.

Ranma did as she was told, and placed her right hand into box, while Mohiam immediately placed a needle next to Ranma's neck.

"Remember, Acolyte, if you remove your hand before your test is complete, a lethal poison will be injected into your skin."

Ranma says nothing, as she began to feel the tearing of her hand, as she felt teeth and claw. She could recall the experience of the so-called Cat Fist training. But she had to remember two things. Ranma was experiencing an illusion, and she has made peace with that bit of her past.

"Are you human or beast?" Mohiam asks.

Ranma's steel-like gaze zero in on Mohiam.

"I am human," Ranma replied.

With a sigh of relief, Mohiam removes her needle, and dislodges the box.

"Acolyte to the Bene Gesserit, it is my pleasure to grant you the right of the Sisterhood. Congratulations…Sister Ranma."

Ranma bows her head.

"Thank you, Reverend Mother."

Shortly after the ceremony, T'Pol and Minako find Ranma packing her things.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked.

"Mohiam is going on a tour to visit various members of the League of Nobles," Ranma replied. "And she wants me to come along to further my training. Hey, I'll be able to visit the capital planet of Kaitan, so I can spy for Duke Leto."

"How long will you be away?" T'Pol says. "When Minako and I return to Caladan, we will be working with Halleck and Idaho on their project."

"The tour will be six months long. By then…I SHOULD have my hair back."

"Always the narcissist, are we?"

"Well, I agree with Ranma," Minako says. "I HATE being bald!"

"See? I'm not the only one."

"You should be happy, then," T'Pol says.

"Well…take care of yourself, Ranma," Minako interjects.

Ranma slings her pack over her shoulder, and looks back.

"I certainly will DO that, you two."

While this was going on, Usagi and Paul Muad'Dib were riding a sandworm across the desert to a little known temple on Arrakis. It was a full moon that night, and the warm wind blew across the dunes.

"You have gotten better at 'worm-riding'," Paul says.

Usagi looked at Paul, both of whom possessed translucent eyes at this point of their stay on the desert planet. Both were dressed in their stillsuits, which covered their entire bodies save for their eyes.

"That's not a sexual innuendo you just mentioned, is it?" Usagi asked.

"What?" Paul feigned ignorance. "Am I the sort of person who would make such a statement?"

"Paul, you have a very deliberate personality. In fact, you remind me of Ranma sometimes."

"Well…sorry then-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am flattered that you want to flirt with me."

"Humph!"

Usagi giggles, as she continued to rein her worm. Paul looks further ahead.

"We're here," Paul says, as he gathers his equipment. "We should hop off in a few minutes."

Usagi nods in reply, as she prepared herself for a steep drop and role.

A few minutes later, Paul and Usagi walk down to a grotto filled with "The Waters of Life", which was pure spice liquefied.

"This is it?" Usagi says.

"It is," Paul says, as he sits down their things. "I want US to partake these waters together."

"Wait a minute…didn't Jessica warned us about this stuff?"

"True, but I believe in Fate. Besides…take a look over there."

Paul points to a wall near the pool. It was an old mural, with a naked Usagi and a naked Paul standing side-by-side while Ranma, appearing androgynous, is surrounded by a halo of light while seemingly embracing them both in gossamer wings. All around them were roses, desert, worms and lots of sand, with the drawing of the Moon behind Usagi. It reminded Usagi of "The Lovers" card from a tarot deck.

"You didn't-"

"No, I didn't," says Paul. "This mural has been here almost as long as the temple has. And this brings me to the reason why I brought you here."

Paul gets on his knees, and takes one of Usagi's hands.

"Will you be my wife, Usagi Tsukino?"

Usagi sighs. Chiani, Paul's Fremen lover, had already gave her permission to Usagi to marry Paul, though she was not too thrilled about such a prospect. There was no denying it that Usagi was crucial in Paul's quest to restore his house. So…

"Yes, I will," Usagi says, as she closed her eyes. All she could think of was how she is betraying HER Mamoru in a way.

Paul smiles, as he rises to his feet.

"Then we should get on with the ceremony," Paul says.

A few minutes later, Usagi and Paul wadded into pool of the Water of Life, sans clothing. Usagi was still having hang-ups about being nude, so she focused her gaze strictly on Paul's eyes.

"Are you ready to take the plunge?" Paul said, as he held Usagi's hands.

Usagi nods her head quickly.

"Then let us begin. On a count of three we jump in. ONE…TWO…THREE."

Summoning courage, Usagi jumped into the deepest part of the water with Paul.

SPLASH!

As the waters settled, the only thing that could be seen on the surface is the light of the full Moon.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

_The last six months of my "training" was…interesting, to say the least. Supreme Reverend Mother Mohiam insisted that I shadow her on ALL functions, whether warranted or not. I suppose this was her way of getting revenge for my impertinence throughout my time with the Bene Gesserit. Then again, I was not like the most congenial sort of person, at that time, to begin with._

_On the last week of my journey, Mohiam and I attended a special function that the Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV was given. Apparently, it was a birthday celebration given in honor of Princess Irulan, Shaddam's daughter. I had first met her nearly three years before, on the night of the Harkonnen attack, but not too deeply. I was still trying to get over my family's death, so I wasn't looking to socialize whatsoever. Still, she was nice enough of a girl that she was not an enemy._

_In fact, I did not know that Irulan would one day become my second wife…_

Ranma was bored, as the people within Shaddam's court mulled about the hall. She hated the fact that she was so…dressed up. Ranma would have settled for wearing shorts and a tank top under her frock, but Mohiam insisted that she was fully dressed as a woman. So she played the role as best as possible.

Badly.

"Man, these clothes itches," Ranma muttered to herself, as she tried to scratch herself through her corset.

"Is there a problem?" says a female voice.

Ranma turns around to see Irulan standing there. Irulan was a petite girl with dark auburn colored hair. She almost looked like a younger Nodoka…

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Ranma giggled. "I'm…Ranko. Ranko Tendo."

"Your surname does not denote any status."

"I'm…with the Supreme Reverend Mother."

"Ah, I see. You must be very special to be her traveling companion."

"I guess so, your highness…"

"Come; let me show you who is here…"

As Irulan introduced Ranko to her guests, Ranma couldn't help but be impressed with her knowledge of who was there at the party. From her sources, Ranma knew that the girl was trained in the Bene Gesserit arts; she also knew that Irulan was supposed to marry either Feyd (the nephew of the gluttonous Baron Vladimir Harkonnen) or Paul Atreides. With Paul's death, Irulan is being pressured to marry Feyd, even though Irulan rightly thinks that Feyd is a sadistic bastard. And speaking of whom…

"And this is 'Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen'," Irulan said drolly. "He is the nephew of Baron Harkonnen of Giedi Prime."

"I'm more than THAT, my dear princess," Feyd said, as he bowed with a slight nod. Feyd reminded Ranma of Tatewaki Kuno, but with a 'crew cut'. "And who is your companion?"

"This is…Ranko Tendo, a former classmate of mine," Irulan said, as she motions to Ranma.

"Charmed," Feyd said, as he kissed Ranma's hand.

Ugh! Ranm thought to herself. The sooner I can drop this guise, the better!

"Brother, dear?" says a familiar voice.

Ranma, Irulan and Feyd turn to see the elegantly dressed Ohelem Harkonnen. Ohelem looked like a cross between Ranko and Kodachi…but with red hair.

"You-!" Ranma said, as she was about to make a move unto the girl, but was held back by Irulan. "Wha-?"

"Why, Ohelem," Irulan says sweetly. "You have decided to break away from your usual hedonistic tendencies."

"Even a person such as myself can grow tired of the usual games," the Harkonnen says. "And who might be your companion, dear Irulan?"

"This is her friend 'Ranko Tendo'," Feyd says. "Isn't she such an exquisite creature?"

Ohelem goes over to Ranma, and sniffs the nape of her neck. This gave her chills.

"For once, I agree," Ohelem says with satisfaction. "Though…your scent seem familiar to me, Miss Tendo. Have we met before?"

Ranma was nervous. Ohelem used a common Bene Gesserit trick of increasing the level of her senses, as a means of recalling memories…or to emit pheromones. Ranma felt weird about learning this ability to seduce others, as well as feeling weird to know how to be a perfect sex partner. And because of the fact that she had a male body, Mohiam made it a point that she learns how to master her male form in this regard as well, which Ranma found insulting to her manhood.

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"No, I am sure that we have met-"

"We have to meet more guests," Irulan says, as she took Ranma by the arm, and began to move away. "Enjoy the party."

Feyd nods his head in reply, while a slightly frustrated Ohelem glared. Feyd turns towards his younger sister.

"Frustrated, eh?"

"Indeed, dear brother," Ohelem says, as she sipped her glass of wine. "Already, I can think of several activities that I can…promote in our 'sessions'."

"Well, whatever. The only thing on my mind at this point is how I should use my status to win Irulan's hand. She has been quite resistant about the idea."

Meanwhile, Irulan escorts Ranma to a nearby balcony.

"What the-?"

"Shhh!" Irulan said, as she waited for the balcony to clear. When the two were alone, Irulan turns to Ranma. "You will have to be careful how you tread in these halls…Sister Ranma."

Ranma blinks.

"You…you knew?"

"The Supreme Reverend Mother wanted me to…shadow you while you are here," Irulan says.

"This is all part of my training, isn't it?"

"But of course, Ranma. You are receiving training in 'How to Avoid Putting One's Foot in One's Mouth at a Dinner Party'…Mohiam words, not mine."

"Grrrr!" Ranma growled. As always, Mohiam likes to bad-mouth her.

Irulan giggles.

"What?"

"You know, you look cute when you are upset, Ranma."

"What am I? Some 'chick' you want to pick up?"

"Well…as you know, the Bene Gesserit are not 'gender specific' when it comes to matters of the heart. Though, I do admit…you are an intriguing man, Ranma Saotome."

Irulan moved over to Ranma, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Whoa!" Ranma said. "I thought that you were into Paul Atreides?"

"Actually, I'm into strong men, but Paul was cute," Irulan says with a sigh. "I was suppose to marry him as a way of ending this…factionalism, but…"

"Yeah, I know," Ranma says, as the two women looked over the night skyline. Kaitain was the "jewel" of the empire, while Emperor Shaddam's palace, called "The Imperial Opal Palace", was the crown jewel. All grand parties, including birthday parties for either Irulan or Shaddam, take place there. In spite of all the opulence that Ranma didn't like about the place, the place was a sight to behold.

"Come," Irulan says. "We do not want to give anyone suspicion."

"Yeah, we don't want that, I guess," Ranma says, as she turns away from the majestic view.

Meanwhile, on Arrakis, the fight for freedom continues. Glossu Rabban Harkonnen, Feyd and Ohelem's older brother, has been hard-pressed in keeping the Spice production up without interruption. Rabban, commonly known as "The Demon Ruler", has terrorized the Freman population with his sadistic policies. The Baron has allowed his nephews cruelty as a way of increasing Feyd's popularity. After all, who would the local populace want to be the local governor? Feyd or Rabban. And Rabban was under no delusions that Feyd is his eventual replacement, if he fails his uncle.

Of course, Paul the Muad'Dib knows this fact very well, and had mobilize the Fremen population to halt Spice production whenever possible, as well as harass Harkonnen interests, knowing the risks involved…

BLAM-BLAM!

Marian (a middle-aged care-giver), one of Chiani's handmaidens, rushed to the nursery, where the children of her people's leaders were kept safe. Harkonnen and Corrino forces were able to place a spy amongst the elites, enabling Rabban's field commanders to figure out Fremen troop movements. And with that piece of information, the Fremen's families were being attacked.

"Quickly!" Marian said to her adult daughters. "Gather the children, and make haste!"

"What about you, Mother?" said the oldest girl, as she and her younger sisters gathered up the children. Amongst them were Leto Atreides (the son of Paul and Chiani) and Mamoru Saotome (the son of Hoshi and Ranma), and who were the prime targets of Rabban's wrath.

"I'll…hold them off," Marian said, as she took out her dagger. "Now, hurry-!"

BAM!

Two of the Emperor's men managed to make it through the local defenses, and were planning on murdering everyone within the nursery.

"Get out of here!" Marian says, as she waved her dagger at the men. "You shouldn't be here!"

The men laughed, as one of them successfully disarmed Marian.

"After we take care of these 'bratlings', we are going to have fun with you and your daughters," the man sneered, as he whispered into Marian's left ear.

"No! Don't!"

The man holding Marian turns to his partner, and nods his head. His partner nods his own head, and pulls out his dagger, and begins to move upon the children…

CRACK!

Marian felt the man holding her go limp. She turns to see a female, dressed in a "still suit". There were two kinds: heavy and light (depending on how long a wearer stays in the desert). One wears one by covering their entire bodies from head-to-toe (exposing only the eyes), and can change colors (usually from light tan to black for the sake of camouflage), and can add robes, capes or a poncho to the ensemble. The female who brought down the man holding Marian wore a cloak (with hood), and had a bulging belly; she was also holding fighting sticks while in a fighting stance.

"Feh," the second man said, who examined his foe. While the female before him had those weird eyes common to the Fermen, he wasn't about to let some "sow" take HIM down.

"Show me what you got, witch!" the second man said, as he lunged forward.

The female squinted her eyes, as she flowed through the attack, tripped her opponent, and positioned herself over the man. Quickly, the female raised her stick (while using the other stick to press the man into the floor), and bashed the back of the man's head at the base. Twice.

CRACK-CRACK!

The female then went over to the other man, who was about to get up, and did the same thing.

CRACK-CRACK!

The female dropped her weapons, and leaned on a nearby dresser for support while holding her belly.

"Mistress Usa'Dib!" Mariana says, as she went over to her savior. "Are you okay?"

The female merely nods, and waves her off. Just then, Hoshi comes in, rifle hand.

"Usagi!" Hoshi says, as she looks around. She and her troops had just neutralized her home's invaders, and proceeded to go after Usagi to help defend the nursery. "Are they-?"

Usagi pulls off her breathing mask and cowl.

"Yeah," Usagi says, as she breathes heavily. She had pushed herself hard while trying to get her troops back to home base before the massacre could take place...and being six months pregnant did not help matters.

Hoshi nods, as she went over to pick up her son. She wanted to make sure that what was left of Ranma Saotome was protected from harm. And while she was not IN love with Ranma, she did love him enough to protect his future; her love will always be for Usagi (being the reincarnation of Mamoru Chiba, also known as "Tuxedo Mask"), even if it was unrequited.

"How's my step-son, Mariana?" Usagi says.

Mariana presented Leto to the Usa'Dib.

"He is fine, my Lady," Mariana says proudly. "Thank the Great Maker for your timely arrival."

Usagi nods. Being the second wife the Muda'Dib did have its privileges. Thankfully, Chiani, albeit reluctantly, agreed to the marriage, which was designed to fulfill the prophecy of the Muad'Dib's place amongst the Fremen.

"What are we going to do with these 'animals', Usagi?" Hoshi said (referring to the attacking forces.

Usagi looks at the two men who were down on the floor.

"Have someone clean up this mess," Usagi said, as she tries to straighten herself. "Interrogate the others before liquidating them for their water- Oh!"

Usagi suddenly buckled, as she fell on the floor.

"Usagi!" Hoshi yelled, as she handed her son over to Mariana's oldest daughter. She rushed over to Usagi, and quickly examined her friend. She then turns to Mariana.

"Get a healer here now!" Hoshi says frantically. "Or she could loose her baby!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Assuming that Usagi does not suffer from a miscarriage (you can help me decide on this one), what should be the gender and name of her child? I'm open to suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

_It was a month later that Duke Leto Atreides decided to make a bold move at the annual assembly of the "League of Noble Houses". Thanks to Gurney, Duncan and T'Pol's efforts in the smuggling of the Spice, Leto's power was slowly growing. And due to a sudden drop in the Spice shipment on Arrakis, the League of Noble Houses has assembled to address the problem. Thus, Minako and I accompanied Leto to the meeting between nobles…a meeting that would determine the fate of the known universe. It would be after this time that my role in the scheme of things would be vaunted to great prominence._

There were rumors that something was about to happen. For a few years, entire shipments of the Spice has either been hijack or purposely lost. And then the rumors began regarding the supposed return of someone claiming to be the late Duke Leto Atriedes. The fact that Count Hashimir Fenring and his wife had suddenly abandoned Caladan, the ancestral world of the House Atriedes, gave credence that something was amiss. So Emperor Shaddam, in an effort to establish his dominance in the situation, called upon the assemblage of the Nobles.

"What can we do, sire?" said one of the nobles. "Without the Spice, our respective power will decrease."

"Already," began another noble. "Some of our positions are being threatened by commoners and rival nobles."

"What are we going to do about this, Emperor?" says the Spacing Guild representative. "Are you not the Emperor of Humanity?"

"Quiet!" Shaddam roared. "I will not be talked to like a commoner."

Shaddam then turns to Baron Vlad Harkonnen. The floating fat man was casually eating his bowl of fruit and meat.

"Surely, you can at least deal with the situation on Arrakis, Baron," Shaddam says.

"Oh, come now, my dear Emperor," Vlad says with a jovial menace. It was no secret that he had designs on the power that "House Corrino" wielded. "Surely, even you can see that this will be a benefit to us all in the end. After all, with less Spice in circulation, the greater the cost. And who controls the costs of distribution…controls the Universe."

"And what should happen to the likes of us, dear Baron?" Mohiam says, as she enters the great hall. "Unlike the Spacing Guild and the Bene Tleilax, we of the Bene Gesserit are even MORE dependent of the Spice."

"However it seems as if YOU and your fellow 'witches' are unmoved by all this development," Vlad says. The Baron still hated the Bene Gesserit for giving him his present physical condition.

"Yes, Mohiam, what IS your game?" The Emperor sneers. "Tell me the truth, or I will send my Sarduakar to Wallach IX, and destroy it!"

"That would be a problem if you do, sire," says a male voice from behind the Supreme Reverend Mother.

The assembled nobles collectively gasped, as Duke Leto Atriedes of Caladan, accompanied by two young females, enter the hall.

"Impossible!" Shaddam says.

"Not unless you have allies," Leto replies.

"Ah, so the witches have chosen sides," Vlad says, as he hovers towards Leto. "So, what did Mohiam offer you…more trollops for bed?"

Leto smirked, as he went to present one of the girls.

"This is 'Ranko Tendo Atriedes'," Leto says. "She will be my new heir."

The emperor and Vlad turn towards Mohiam.

"Ranko was kept hidden from her family and the public, just in case any…unfortunate circumstance should happen to the House Atriedes."

"So, you have your trump card," Vlad says. "So what? Your forces are gone?"

"Then why is it that you have been having problems with 'pirates', lately?" Ranko says, as she stood forth. "You actually think Duke Leto, my step-father, would make this bold move without being prepared?"

"So, it was you, Leto?" Shaddam says. "You would turn against your own Emperor?"

The blond haired girl steps forth, and presents a data pad, and sets it on nobles' conference table.

"You would find, sire, that your hands are not clean," Minako says. "You quietly manipulated events so that you could use House Harkonnen to do away House Atriedes, in clear violation of the 'Code of the Padishah Emperor'."

"I am the Emperor of Humanity…my will is law!"

"Then by MY will, I reject your leadership," Leto says, as he suddenly slaps Shaddam in the face.

SMACK!

"Your days are numbered, son of Corrino. From this day forth, I will consider you an enemy."

Ranko steps forth

"And just to let you know, I'd watch out for how much Spice you have left at your disposal."

Suddenly, the night goes bright, indicating that an artificial satellite has been destroyed in space.

"We placed bombs within the hulls of a number of storage bays and fueling centers," Leto says with a smirk. He knew that the destruction of the storage facilities would nearly cripple the empire. "Good luck finding WHERE they are hidden."

Leto turns to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Leto says, as he suddenly pulls out a pistol, and aims it at Baron Harkonnen.

BANG!

A dart hits Vlad, sending him reeling.

"GAH!"

"That's for what you did to my guests…my men…and my family, 'fat man'," Leto says. "If you hurry, the poison won't eat MOST of your insides."

"THIS…ISN'T…OVER!" Vlad managed to say.

"You're right, Vlad. It's only the beginning. I want to see to it that you live just long enough to see everything that you and the Emperor has created destroyed. Good day."

Everyone accept for Mohiam leaves the room.

"You will regret siding with the Atreides," Shaddam sneered.

"What I do is for my own purposes, Emperor…and that of the Bene Gesserit."

And with that, Mohiam leaves the hall, knowing that by siding with the Atriedes, the Bene Gesserit were at risk for reprisals.

As the party prepares to leave, Leto turns to "Ranko".

"Ranma, you and Duncan should prepare our forces for active engagement, as soon as we are 'space-borne'-"

"Sir!" Minako says, as she kept her internal "Wi-Fi" connection (a cybernetic implant) linked, while getting Leto's attention. As soon as she and her party left the hall, Minako wanted to inform Duncan of what had transpired at the Great Hall, when Duncan told her some unsettling news.

"What is it, Minako?"

"Duncan just told me that Gurney and T'Pol have failed to check in from the last trek to Arrakis. What should we do?"

Leto thinks for a moment. He then turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, we have a change of plans."

"Sir?"

"You and I will go to Arrakis to find out what is going on."

"What about me?" Mohiam asks.

"Minako, inform Duncan of the change of plans, and escort the Supreme Reverend Mother back to Wallach IX."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile on Arrakis, Usagi was still resting after her ordeal. Giving an early birth was a difficult proposition, but the baby, her daughter (named 'Serena") was health, if a bit underweight.

"Usagi?" says a voice.

Usagi, dressed in a night gown, opened her eyes.

"Paul?"

Her husband Paul Atriedes, also called the Muad'Dib, smiles.

"We have…a visitor."

"Who could it be…?" Usagi wondered, as she propped herself up.

Standing in the doorway was a familiar face…

"T'Pol?"

T'Pol gingerly enters the room.

"Hello, Usagi," T'Pol says, as she slowly goes over to her old friend's bed. "It seems that you went through some changes lately."

Usagi smiles in reply.

"What changes: the blond hair or the pregnancy?"

"Actually, the fact that you seemed so…native, that is what I am referring to."

Usagi notices T'Pol's long hair.

"I could say the same thing about you, T'Pol."

"Hardly."

"I'll leave you ladies alone," Paul says, as he turns to leave. After a few minutes, Paul enters the nursery, where his new daughter was sleeping. Chiani, is first mate, was attending to her step-daughter's needs.

"I'm surprised to see you like this, Chiani," Paul says, as he gently hugs his wife from behind.

"I am just as surprised as you are, Paul," Chiani replies. "Though I rather have just you to myself, I know that Usagi being a part of this family means a lot to you. It does help that I happen to like her as a friend."

Chiani looks at the baby she is nursing.

"And I will make sure that no one harms Usagi or Serena. After all…they are family now."

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Endless Sand!– By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

_In the fourth year of my time in this strange and dark era, Duke Leto, of the House of Atreides, had returned to prominence as the enemy of the corrupted Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV. Evidence of this corruption was produced during the meeting between the royal houses, where Leto publicly humiliated his sworn enemy Baron Vlad Harkonnen of the planet Geidi Prime. In addition to this, both Shaddam and the Baron knew that the Bene Gesserit's explicit support of the Atreides did not bode well for the future. Furthermore, with the raids on the Spice, the Spacing Guild were on the verge of pressuring Shaddam to re-establish the peace…a move that could weaken the emperor's hand. With all this occurring all at once, Leto was in the position to reclaim his lost glory._

_In the meantime, reports of the disappearance of Gurney Halleck and T'Pol forced Leto and I to return to Arrakis, where we would make some pleasant discoveries… _

Ranma wrapped his gray/brown cloak around him, as he and Leto walked though the bazaar. He could virtually taste the spice that permeated the air. He was glad to be back in his male form, since he did like to "pee while standing up". He didn't want to think that nearly four years as a female had changed him into something that was "overly feminine". In fact, Ranma was still embarrassed by certain aspects of his Bene Gesserit training that forced him to "train" his female form in the sexual arts.

"Ranma?"

Ranma woke up from his reverie.

"Yes, Leto?"

"We have to meet our contact here," Leto said, as he points out a non-descript inn.

Ranma nods, as he turns to look at a young man passing by…

Déjà vu.

"Well, whoever we are waiting for, I do know that we have people watching our movements."

Leto nods, as he enters the inn. Ranma looks around to see if his shadow was going to follow him. When the man left, Ranma follows Leto inside.

After securing a seat, a rough-hewed man sits down with Ranma and Leto.

"Duke Leto," the man said. "So the reports of your demise were ill-timed."

"Stilgar," Leto says.

Ranma did not know the tribal leader, but could tell that the man had authority.

"Duke," Stilgar replies, before looking at Ranma's direction. "And this must be Ranma Saotome."

"Yep," Ranma replied.

"We are here because of Gurney Halleck and T'Pol," Leto says.

"I see. They are safe, and we can take you to them…for a price."

Ranma wanted to say something, but Leto's glance towards his direction stilled his response.

"I am prepared to offer material support for your rebellion," Leto says. "But to be honest, I am more concerned with other matters at the moment."

"So I've heard," Stilgar says. "I'm surprised that you are willing to become some sort of 'Pirate King'."

"I prefer to think of that role as a 'transition' of sorts."

Meanwhile, Ranma notices the presence of undercover Harkonnen guardsmen enter the establishment. So, he tapped his fingers on the table…in Morse code (a skill Ranma learned while a MACO officer; later he would teach this skill to others, including the Duke).

Duke nods.

"We should discreetly exit this place," Leto says.

Stilgar looks around to see the Harkonnen agents. He was about to get up, when Leto points something out to him.

The three were suddenly at a different table.

Stilgar was about to say something, when he notices his reflection. His entire guise was different (that of a young man with a full head of hair).

"What kind of-?"

"Calm down, Mr. Stilgar," Ranko says, as she kept her left hand under the table in a mudra hand sign. "I'm employing an illusion that will disperse as soon as we leave."

Stilgar didn't like witchery, but with them being surrounded…

"Fine," Stilgar said, as he slowly got up. "Follow me…"

As the three disguised enemies of the Emperor left the tavern, the Harkonnen confronted the illusions…only to realize that the three targets were no where to be found.

"What are we going to do?" said one of the guardsmen. "If Rabban learns that we have failed-"

"Then we keep searching before he does," said his partner. "We better scour the streets before its too late."

Hours later, Ranma found himself on the back…of a worm. After passing through various "way stations", Leto and Ranma were closer to their goal of seeing Gurney and T'Pol.

"Nervous, witchling?" Stilgar says.

"No," Ranma replied, thinking about the time he dealt with the Orochi at Ryugenzawa, Japan. "I rode on the backs of monsters before."

"That is an interesting tale for a later time, I suppose," Leto says. He knew that the final say of the matter was on the word of the Muad'Dib, a figure amongst the Fremen who was successfully undermining Rabban Harkonnen's spice operations.

Ranma wondered if Leto could secure an alliance with this Muad'Dib…

After a few more hours of waiting, Ranma and Leto stood in front of the assembled peoples of the Fremen. All of them wore their cloaks, obscuring their visage. The leader, the Muad'Dib steps forth.

"Duke Leto Atreides of Caladan," said the man. "I had heard that you were killed by Baron Harkonnen's forces."

"No, I wasn't," Leto replied.

"So…you ran away?"

Ranma stepped forth.

"Duke Leto was incapacitated when I rescued him from the men responsible for his family's MURDER," Ranma says. "You weren't there when he mourned for them, nor were you there when the Duke made the decision to get revenge on both the Emperor and Baron Vlad openly. So call Leto a coward at your peril."

There was a noticeable silence amongst the Fremen, as the Muad'Dib lowered his hood, and removed his facemask.

"Paul?" Leto says, as he tentatively goes up to the Muad'Dib. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Father, it is," Paul replies. "I apologize for my curtness, but I needed to here the truth from you or from Saotome."

The father and son went to hug, as Ranma looked on. He always wished that he had a healthier relationship with his own father.

"Oh, and I have someone for you to meet," Paul said, as a female steps forth. "Mom?"

The woman reveals her identity as-

"JESSICA!" Leto exclaimed, as he hugged his wife.

"Oh, my darling husband," Jessica says, as she embraced her husband in response.

Ranma sighed. He wished that he were with his own family-

"Hello, Saotome," said another woman, as she steps froth from amongst the throngs of Fremen.

"T'Pol," Ranma replied. "I see that you are alive and well."

"Indeed. Come, I have a surprise to show you…"

A few minutes later…

"Usagi?" T'Pol says, as she peeked into Usagi's room. "I have a special guest."

Usagi, who was still in bed, and Hoshi, who was playing with a toddler, turn in T'Pol's direction. They see Ranma with her.

"Ranma!" Usagi exclaimed, as she was about to get up.

"Take it easy, Meatball-Head," Ranma joked, as he enters the room. "I've heard the news. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Ranma," Usagi replied, as she merely sits up.

"Hey, Hoshi," Ranma says.

"Um, hi, Ranma," Hoshi replies nervously.

Ranma sees the toddler with Hoshi.

"So, Usagi, he's one of yours?" Ranma asks.

"Actually, Darien is my son," Hoshi interjects. "And…yours."

"Oh, that's nice- WHAT?"

"It's true," Usagi says, as she stifles a giggle.

"But…how?"

"Do you need a refresher course on sexual relations, Saotome?" T'Pol interjects.

"No, and especially not from YOU."

Ranma turns to Hoshi, and then turns to the boy.

"My…son…"

Hoshi nods, and then turns to Darien.

"Darien, I would like you to meet your father Ranma," Hoshi says.

The boy looks at her mother, and then at Ranma.

"Are you my daddy?" Darien asks.

Tears began to stream down Ranma's eyes.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes…son," Ranma said, as he hugged the boy. He wondered if he would ever be a parent again, especially after failing Akane and their children.

"I'm okay."

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

_Since learning of my son Darien Mamoru Saotome, I did what I could to spend as much time with him as possible. The boy had a quiet resolve about him, most likely from his mother. But…thankfully, he was an active kid. I suppose that in some way, I was hoping that he would turn out to be more like ME when he grows up. Then again, based upon my own upbringing by my father Genma, I should be so lucky that Darien has a NORMAL life…considering the way he was living since he was born._

_For the past few months, Duke Leto and his son Paul have been coordinating their "anti-establishment" activities, though not with any problems. Paul did not want to have anything to do with the Bene Gesserit, in spite of the tacit support that Mohiam has given. He felt that because of their machinations up until that moment in time, Paul is wary of anything that the Sisters have to offer. Certainly, the Bene Gesserit does not do anything for FREE. However, considering the fact that Mohiam is—or will be—one of my direct descendants, I, as "Ranma Prime" was able to convince Mohiam that she is securing the future by teaching my more younger, naïve self the ways of the Sisterhood as a means of insuring the creation of not only the Bene Gesserit, but the legendary "Amazons" of ancient Earth. You see, "Ranma the Younger", as I like to call the "younger" ME, and his companions will one day return to Earth during the period known as "The Mythic Age"…a era when both Man and the Gods—and everything in between—walked the Earth together. And it will be during that time that they will become the template for the creation of these "warrior women"._

_At any rate, the alliance between the Atreides and the Bene Gesserit was the only bit of friction that existed between father and son. Leto had given his word to Mohiam after securing certain concessions from the Supreme Reverend Mother, while Paul confirmed Mohiam's assertions that she was, for once, above board…by being convinced from a visit from ME. Time traveling vis-à-vis the bloodline is a difficulty proposition since forming a pathway can open one's self to "possession". Still, this method is the simplest and most feasible method of time travel, which is similar, in principle, to quantum physicist Dr. Samuel Becket's "temporal string theory"._

_But I digress._

_On the third month of my reunion with my friends, I was trying to make up lost time with my son Darien. Whenever I didn't go out on raids and the like, I would take my son out on hikes. Hoshi was very adamant that Darien is NOT pushed into doing anything that I might want him to do. That is fine, I suppose. Then again, maybe I wanted to be so involved in my son's life as a way to make up for what had a happened to Akane and our children. Of course, I did not know what had really happen to them at the time, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to protect Darien from all harm…_

Contrary to popular misconception, the desert world of Arrakis did have mountains. In fact, eons ago, the planet was a virtual water-world with strings of island chains that dotted the surface. No one knows exactly how the planet became a desert, but speculation was that some cosmic event had shifted that world's planetary axis. The sand worms, and a few plant lifeforms for that matter, are what's left of that world, and, in fact, has adapted quite well.

At any rate, what was once islands are now mountains.

"Weee!" Darien yelled, as he held onto his father's pigtail, while Ranma pretended to be a horse…an ironic choice of animal.

Ranma smiled, as he pretended to trot about the plateau, where he was spending time with his family.

On this day, Ranma was taken his new family, his son Darien and his common-law wife Hoshi, to one of the more secluded peaks near the southern most continent. Both he and Hoshi knew that Paul was planning on a major offensive against both the Emperor and the Baron of Geidi Prime. So, taking advantage of the calm, Ranma decided to spend the day with his "new" family. Also, since the return of Paul ("Muad'Dib") Atriedes' father, Duke Leto I, Paul was able to relax a bit for the first time in years. Chiani, Paul's common-law wife, and the mother of his first child "Leto the Younger", suggested that he takes his wife Usagi out, and spend time with his adopted "sister" Ranma and his family. Paul was still surprised by the fact that his father had officially made the "aqua-transsexual" his heir. However, he had to realize that up until recently, the House of Atreides had been finished. So, after much discussion, Paul allowed the matter to pass, since he would seek to challenge the Emperor for the throne to the Second Bountiful Human Empire. With that out of the way, and with Chiani back home watching Leto the Younger, Paul and Usagi, with their daughter Serena, would spend the day with Ranma and his "family".

"Look at them," Usagi says, as she feeds her daughter. For the past ninety days, she was training in order to get her strength back, so that she could join in Paul's fight against the Emperor. However, she didn't want to be negligent as a mother. So, she worked out a difficult balance between being both wife and mother, and being a warrior. "Aren't you proud?"

Hoshi looks up from her reading of Fremen poetry, and turns to see Ranma playing with their son Darien. She and the others were on a plateau that was once an island paradise that was once the home for a monastery, and it was one of the few places that had plant life. Few Fremen, let alone the general conscious at large, knew of this place (called "Lost Paradise" in the local vernacular). The only reason Paul knew about it was because of his role as the Muad'Dib- the messiah of the Fremen.

"About what?" Hoshi asked.

"You know…about you and Ranma. You two must be very proud to be parents."

Hoshi sighs, as she closes her book.

"Usagi, you KNOW not to answer that."

"But…why?"

"It's difficult to explain."

Usagi could tell that Hoshi wasn't going to say anything more, due to the fact that there were other people around.

"I see," Usagi said, as she dislodges Baby Serena from her bosom. She then turns to her husband. "Paul?"

Paul looks up from his surveying of the landscape. At his wife's insistence, he was trying to take up a hobby. So, he took up…composition. At the very least, he could use it for planning future military campaigns.

"Yes?"

"Hoshi and I are going to have some…'girl talk', and I need for you to watch Serena."

Ranma had overheard this, and stopped.

"Daddy?" Darien asked.

"Just a minute," Ranma replied. He then turns to Hoshi for her attention.

Hosi merely waved it off.

Ranma cocks his head.

"I don't know, Ranma," Hoshi replies.

"It's okay, Ranma," Usagi interjects. "I just need to speak to her in private about stuff."

"Fine," Ranma says, as he turns away.

"There you GO," replies Usagi, as she places Serena into her father's arms. Serena was about to cry. "Don't cry…Mommy will be back soon, okay?"

Serena looks at her mother with her big, blue eyes.

"Really."

"Giggle!" Serena laughed, as she reached out towards her mother. Serena went in to kiss her daughter, and then went in to kiss Paul.

"I'll be back, shortly, you two," Usagi says, as she turns to leave with Hoshi to a more secluded area of the temple.

Ranma looks at Hoshi.

"Hoshi-"

"Don't worry, I'll be BACK," Hoshi says, as gently kisses Ranma on the cheek. "I promise we'll talk."

After Usagi and Hoshi leaves, Ranma turns to Paul.

"What the heck was THAT all about?"

"Beats me," Paul says. "But apparently, there are some underlying issues between those two. And, apparently, between two other people here. "

"Who?"

"You and Hoshi."

"Humph," Ranma replied. "You think that you are SO great, huh?"

"Well, I AM the 'messiah' to the Freman," Paul smirked.

Ranma frowned.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, 'sister'. I just feel that there is unfinished business between us."

Ranma thought long and hard.

"You STILL remember that crack that I said to you? About you being pampered 'rich boy'?"

"That is partially correct, but what I am referring to is the fact that we have YET to have our sparring match."

"That's ALL?"

"Of course. I need to make sure that I am…sure about my self, and I can't afford to have unfinished business on my mind. I had thought that I wouldn't have a chance to settle the score with your supposed death. But now that you are alive-"

"You want to test your strength," Ranma replies. "I see. So, how do you want to do this?"

"Since I want us both to be alive-and well-afterwards, let's say that we have a sparring session…a few days from now. We can get Stilgar to bare witness."

"Any handicaps?"

"No, just straight fighting, and no 'tricks'."

"And the stakes?"

"Just 'bragging rights'."

"Hmmmm…"

"Well?"

"You, have a deal."

"Excellent," Ranma says. "Let's shake on it."

The two spat in their respective hands, and shook on it. This is considered to be a "gentleman's agreement" within certain cultures, including that of the Freman.

"I look forward to our match," Paul says with a confidant smile. "And there is something else I wanted to ask of you."

"?"

Meanwhile, in another part of the plateau, Usagi and Hoshi have their private "meeting"…

"Mmmmm," Hoshi said, as she kissed her former love. Usagi had her back against the wall, as she accepted both the embrace and kiss. Usagi hands ran through Hoshi's hair. And then-

"Wait," Usagi said, as she suddenly broke off the kiss.

"What?" Hoshi replies.

"We…we can't continue to do this, Hoshi."

"I see…"

Hoshi steps away a bit, while Usagi straightens her frock. Hoshi then stares outside through a stone window.

"Hoshi-" Usagi began, as she touched her friend's shoulder.

"Save it," Hoshi replied, as she shrugged off the hand. "You KNOW we are meant to be together."

Usagi sighs.

"I know that I was meant to be with Prince Endymion, the Prince of the Earth…not Hoshi Sato, who is the planetary protector known as 'Sailor Terra'."

Hoshi suddenly turned around.

"But I AM him! I mean, I'm his reincarnation, for goodness sake! And I didn't WANT to become a Sailor Scout! I wanted to be 'Tuxedo Mask', the Earth Knight!"

Usagi shook her head.

"But you are NOT, Hoshi. You may have his soul, but you are Hoshi Sato, the great-granddaughter of Mamoru Chiba and Rei Hino. And as your great-grandfather's heir, you are to be a Sailor Scout."

Tears began rolling down Hoshi's eyes.

"It's…it's not fair, Usako! I wanted to be with you as soon as I recalled my past memories, back on the _Enterprise_. But…you were so dead set on going back to the past…on keeping yourself pure, that you rebuffed my advances."

Usagi's eyes began to well up.

"I know. I knew how you felt that way since the day we left for the 'Delphic Expanse', after the Earth was attack by the Xindi. What I DIDN'T know is that you would have your 'Awakening', which lead you to becoming a Sailor Scout."

Usagi encircled her arms around Hoshi's waist.

"I will always be there for you, but I can't be with you in the way you want me to. Paul is a good man, and he has a great destiny awaiting him."

Usagi gently kissed Hoshi on the neck, and then broke away. As she turns towards the door of the old temple, she stops in her tracks.

"And Ranma is a good man, too, Hoshi. You know that, and I know that. And you have a son by him. Do us BOTH a favor, and be good to him."

And Usagi left through the door, leaving Hoshi to ponder her words…

Thirty minutes later, Ranma sees Hoshi stepping forth from the old temple. He was about to go after her when he sees her walking towards him.

"Mommy!" Darien yelled happily, as he ran up to his mother.

Hoshi smiled, as she hugged her young son.

Ranma notices the streaks of tears on her face.

"Hey, Hoshi," Ranma says nervously, as he held Hoshi's shoulders. "When Usagi came back out alone, I was getting kind of worried-"

"Ranma, will you…marry me?"

All eyes turn towards Hoshi and Ranma.

"Wh-what?"

"Well…is this what you want, right? I mean…you've been complaining about not being in a traditional relationship where Darien is concerned."

"Well, yeah, but you said so yourself that you weren't into tradition. In fact, you said that it would be a, and I quote, 'A cold day in Hell before I get married'."

"Yeah, but, you know how it is with me," Hoshi tried to laugh. "I felt that I could have my cake and eat it too. But…I think it's time for me to move on…to my next 'life'."

"Well, then we should get married after we take care of-"

"No, I want it as soon as possible."

"That can be arranged, Hoshi," Paul said, as he sat with his wife and daughter. "Besides, Stilgar is complaining that you have been 'living in sin'."

Hoshi give Paul the look.

"YOU didn't marry Chiani, Paul."

"Directly, no. However, when she chose me as HER mate, I became her husband by default under the Fremen's version of 'common law'."

"Riiiight."

"And there is something else."

"And what is that?"

"Ranma and I agreed to betroth our children."

Hoshi looks at Ranma.

"I thought you hated that sort of thing?"

"I do, but with everything that is happening…I want to make sure that Darien is taking care of."

"I think it's romantic," Usagi says.

"Well, I don't the idea that I am 'pimping' my son for a marriage of convenience," Hoshi says. "But…at least it's an option for the future."

That night, with Stilgar officiating, Ranma and Hoshi became "man and wife", as well as make the official pronouncement that Darien Mamoru Saotome, son of Ranma and Hoshi, and Serena Ikuko Atreides, daughter of the Muad'Dib and then Usa'Dib, were to be married upon adulthood. The wedding was purposely kept "low-key" due to security concerns, which is also why the honeymoon was delayed indefinitely.

Still, with the Atreides taking Darien off of the newlywed's hands for the evening, the couple could enjoy some quality time alone…

As the couple "enjoyed themselves" in their shared bed, Hoshi, could only think about her first true love. At the same time, and in a twist of irony, so was Ranma. Neither could admit to each other that while they cared each other, their "souls" belong to another.

With blessed release, Ranma plopped back on his side of bed.

"Whew," Ranma sighed. "You know…that felt nice."

Hoshi looks at Ranma with a perturbed look.

"'Nice'?"

"Well…you know…nice."

Hoshi takes a look at Ranma…and burst out in laughter.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…you're something else."

"What?"

"Never mind."

The next day, Ranma received a surprised.

"Here is your morning meal, husband," Hoshi bowed slightly.

Ranma looked at his new bride. She was dressed in a traditional kimono (gray with write/blue flowers) with her hair tied in a bun.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes, husband?"

"What the heck is THIS?"

"This?"

"Yes, THIS."

"Oh, well, I had gotten this from storage, from _The Icarus_, and decided to wear it. I would have wore it as part of my duties as Earth's ambassador to the Federation, but…"

"Okay, but why get all traditional? As long as I have known you, you haven't been the sort."

Hoshi get on her knees, and drapes her slender arms over her husband's knee.

"Ranma, when I decided to marry you, I promised myself that I would TRY to be a good wife. And you KNOW where I am coming from on this thing, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," replies, Ranma recalling the conversation of their particular fates of Hoshi being an incarnation of a dead man, while Ranma had a sex-changing curse. "Was that the reason for what happened yesterday?"

"Yes. I was just…fighting the inevitable, I suppose. So, can you at least humor me?"

Ranma looks into Hoshi's eyes. He then placed his right hand on Hoshi's left cheek.

"Okay, then," Ranma says. "We'll give it a go…my wife."

"Thank you, husband," Hoshi says, as she gets up. "And I want to redecorate our home to be more Japanese, and that includes manner of dress, furnishings and the like. And I want us to speak 'Japanese' instead of 'Basic' around Darien in our home."

"Basic Standard" was a form of English that incorporated much of the planet Earth's idioms. The syntax of this lingua was to 20th century American English, as American English was to Medieval English.

"You really are going 'hardcore on this'."

"Were your parents traditional, Ranma?"

"Well…yes. But as much as I care about them, and respect them, they had a skewed view on 'tradition'."

"Well, I am sure that we can do things properly."

"Deal. Look, I have to go," Ranma said, as he gets up.

"But what about-?"

"Already done," Ranma said, as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Hoshi looks over to Ranma's now-empty plate.

"How-?"

"It's a family art," Ranma said with a smile. He then went on to kiss Hoshi on the cheek. "I got to go train for my 'session" with Paul. "See ya!"

Hoshi sighs contently. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the pretense of being a dutiful wife, but she is willing to try…for Usagi's sake.

A short time later, Ranma was in a secluded area of the compound. He knew that Paul had the same 'Bene Gesserit' training that he had. And he was sure that he could ultimately beat him, but Ranma saw the sparring session as a way to experiment, something that he hasn't done in a while. Ultimately, while he knew that his match was to be a "straight fight", Ranma wanted to use that time to develop a new technique.

"Let's see," Ranma says, as he thought for a moment. "I haven't done much with the whole 'shinobi jutsu' stuff in a while. I know the 'clone jutsu', which allows me to create illusionary doppelgangers, the 'transformation jutsu', which allows me to temporarily change my guise, and there is the 'body replacement jutsu', which allows me to do a full-body 'slight-of-hand'. The only other jutsu that I know is my 'shadow clone jutsu', and I had invented THAT in order to trick the Xindi into thinking that they executed me. But, man, was chi cost on that one horrendous. And, of course, there are the 'rope escape techniques' and 'ki control', but that stuff I already knew from Pops. Let's see if I can come up with something…offensive…"

Ranma thought for a moment. Mudra hands signs were used to prime the 'chakram network' for the desired effect.

"Maybe I can tap into an element," Ranma said, as he thought about which mudra sign represented an element, and which one was easier to achieve in the climate that he was in.

Earth was one, though he has had enough of all the sand.

Wind could work as well, but he hated all that dust that would be created.

Water could be a difficult thing to pull-off, given the circumstances.

Fire could work, and certainly much more impressive.

Fire.

Ranma always wondered if he would have won his fight with Saffron sooner, had he had some elemental control over fire.

Hmmm…

"Well, let's see what we can do," Ranma said, as he went to work…

Later that night, Hoshi comes looking for him.

"Ranma?" Hoshi called out. She went looking for her husband when he failed to return home. As she was about to enter Ranma's training area-

"FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

FWOOSH!

Hoshi ducked when a ball of flame came shooting out of the room.

"Yip!" Hoshi cried.

"Hoshi!" Ranma said, as he ran out of the room, and helped his wife up. "You okay?"

"I…I guess so," Hoshi replied. And then she looked at her husband ashy body. "What happened to your eyebrows? And what's going on?"

Ranma smiles.

"I just acquired a new attack," Ranma replied, as he went to pour water on his head, which changed him into a girl. "I call it the 'fire release jutsu', which allows me to breath fire…like a dragon. Got the idea from remembering this trick this Indian monk pulled during a 'street fight' I had witness when I was still a kid."

"I see…"

"I haven't refined it yet, but all I need is one more day-"

"That's nice," Hoshi says. "You can tell me ALL about it AFTER you return to your male-self."

"Ha! Even better," Ranma said as she poured hot water over her head. Now a guy, Ranma gathers his things. "I'm testing how much I can control the intensity of the flames."

"That's good to hear. So now we can have hot water at our place."

"…"

"I'm kidding. So is this new attack of yours…are you going to use it?"

"Only if I have to. If anything, I would love to see the look on Paul's face when I show him what I have…acquired."

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

_With the sparring match between Paul Atreides—the Muad'Dib—and Ranma Saotome on, many speculated on what could come about from all this. If Paul loses, does this mean that the legends were a lie? Or were the legends referring to Ranma? Either way, the match was expected to be exciting._

_In order to lessen any possibilities of distracting the combatants, it was decided that only the most senior and trusted members of Stilgar's tribe should be present, as well as the Bene Gesserit. Both Paul and Ranma were trained in the ways of their order, and both were encouraged to do their best, short of using lethal force. Well, that last part came directly from Paul's mother Jessica, who, as the local Mother Superior of the Sisterhood, can call off the fight at a moments' notice. And although none of their respective children were present, their paramours would be. Still, although Usagi was married to Paul, she did not want either Paul or Ranma to lose. Regardless, she will respect the outcome of the match..._

Ranma stretched his limbs, not paying attention to the murmurs of the participants. He knew that Bene Gesserit training was nearly as brutal as his own Musabetsu Kakuto, though more methodical. Ranma didn't dislike Paul, but his male ego, coupled with the fact he spent most of he few years as a girl, forced him to do this fight. And he also knew that Paul wanted to maintain his "alpha male" status amongst the Fremen. Thus, the fight between himself and Paul was inevitable, whether or not it would be officiated.

Soon, Gurney called Paul and Ranma's attention. With one last stretch, Ranma met Paul at the center of a large ring. Both men wore _hakamas_, and were bare-chested. Both men had hands wrapped in clothe.

"Okay," Gurney says, as he looks into both men's eyes. "Since this is NOT a life-and-death match, there will be rules. One, as agreed upon beforehand, the last minute changes is that no 'special techniques' will be permitted during this match. Two, there are three two-minute rounds. Three, eye gouging or injuries to the groin are NOT allowed. Four, the fight ends either by 'knock-out' or submission. And, five, Gurney and the Fremen elders will ultimately evaluate your performance during their match. Should there be a _tie_, their evaluation will determine the winner. Is this clear?"

"Of course, Gurney," Paul says.

"Yeah," Ranma says with a smirk. He knew that Jessica had something to do with the last minute inclusion of no special techniques, after rumor circulated that he had came up with his "Fireball Jutsu". He didn't mind the handicap though. After all, Ranma has had brutal training before he learned to harness his own chi to create a special attack…

"Okay, then. Go back to your sections, and wait until the I give you the word 'go'."

Ranma nods his head in reply, taps fists with Paul, and returns to where Hoshi and T'Pol stood. Hoshi backed her husband for obvious reasons, while T'Pol served as Ranma's "second".

"You think you can take Paul?" Hoshi asked, as she rubbed down her husband's shoulders.

Ranma looks over to where Paul was standing. Usagi and Chiani took turns kissing Paul, while Paul's father Leto gave Paul a pep talk. Paul, however, was paying attention to Ranma.

"Yeah, I can take Paul," Ranma says confidently.

"Remember, to the Fremen, Paul is their messiah," T'Pol says. "Other than that…best of luck to you."

"Gee, thanks," Ranma says.

"Ranma, bite," Hoshi says, as she inserted Ranma's mouth guard.

"Mmmm!" Ranma manages to say, as a means of indicating his thanks.

"BEGIN!" Gurney says.

Ranma and Paul come out and meet. Paul was observing Ranma's movements, while Ranma observes Paul's.

"YA-HOO!" Minako yelled from the sidelines.

T'Pol looks towards friend.

"Minako, are you feeling well?" T'Pol says.

"Of course I am, T'Pol," Minako says enthusiastically. "It's just that...it's not everyday one can see hunky men fighting.

"..."

At the sound of Gurney's cough, the two began to spar.

TOOM! TOOM!

The two rivals exchanged solid blows, as bone made contact with bone.

Paul then decides to use a feint, by throwing a punch. Ranma sidestepped the fient, but realized that he was being set up…for a classic "leg sweep".

SWEEP!

However, the kick was used to tenderize the back of Ranma's calves. Still, Ranma recovered quickly with a back flip, a crouch and a leg sweep of his own…which was avoided by Paul.

"Humph," Ranma says, as he stands. "Not bad, Paul."

"I can say the same thing myself, Ranma," Paul replies. "But let us continue to 'play'."

"Okay, let's."

For Ranma, the challenge was to NOT rely on techniques, even do far as to avoid fueling his body with increased levels of _chi_.

For Paul, he knew that he was facing a person who knew the brutal end of martial arts, as demonstrated when Ranma suddenly ducked under one of Paul's fists. He then grabbed Paul's hips, lifts, arcs into a downward spiral, and slams Paul into the soft ground…hard.

THOOM!

With Paul on the ground, Ranma secures one of Paul's arms over his neck, and delivers three solid hits to the jaw.

TOOM! TOOM! TOOM!

Ranma rolls away from Paul, allowing the Muad'Dib to recover.

Meanwhile, above the fray, Lady Ohelem of the House Harkonnen creeps along the upper terrace of the old temple…where the fight was taking place. With security high, she had difficulty in getting close to Paul or to his associates and family. She was able to get a peek of her fantasy girl that was Paul's wife Usagi. Stupid woman nearly ruined her delicious body by having a brat. However, she vowed to train Usagi properly once she is in her loving care…

Slowly, Ohelem takes aim with her long "dart gun". Getting it into the complex was easy, considering that these Fremen _fools_ think any dirty person they rescue from a camp is a victim of her uncle's men. Feh. And now, all she had to do is take down that Atreides bastard, and this Fremen rebellion will soon be at an end…

Chiani looked upon her husband with pride, as he held her own. But then-

FLASH!

Chiani found herself in darkness…in the shadows of the light…

"Mother," says a voice.

Chiani turns to see a handsome young man with brown hair…but who could easily past as Paul. He was shirtless, and wore a hakama.

"Mother, I wanted to thank you for giving birth to me," the young man says. "I am sorry…that I won't be old enough to appreciate the wisdom that Father has learned from you…"

And then, it dawned on her…

"Leto," Chiani says. "You're my son…Leto…"

Prince Leto, named after his grandfather, smiles at his mother.

"Tell Father not to lose faith in our people…and in himself."

Leto turns away.

"Good-bye, Mother…"

"LETO-!"

FLASH!

Chiani's mind quickly fast-forwards to the sparring match that was still taking place. However, as she looks at Paul, she notices something moving amongst the stone columns high above…

"PAUL!" Chiani yells, as she rushes to push her beloved out of the way…

FFFT!

'Blast!" Ohelem thinks, as she quickly removes herself from the line of sight. If she was to make her escape without being noticed, she had best make haste.

Chiani, having taken the dart in the neck, went down as the combatants ceased fighting. Everything seemed to move in slow motion…

"Chiani?" Paul said, as he goes over to his fallen love. "Chiani!"

"Paul!" yells Usagi, as she goes over to her husband's side.

"Get Chiani some air," Ranma says, as he goes over to Chiani's side. "HOSHI!"

"I'm coming!" Hoshi says, as she brings over a medical kit.

"It's okay, Chiani!" Paul says. "You can make it-"

Chiani places her hand on Paul's face. Her eyes begin to glaze over…

"It's already too late for me, my love," Chiani manages to say.

"But…I don't know if I can go on without you-!"

"You must, beloved. You must…have faith in your loved ones…and in your people."

"Chiani…"

Chiani turns to her rival. She had long accepted Usagi as a part of her family, and is proud to call her "co-wife".

"Usagi…"

"Yes, Chiani?" Usagi says, as she grabs a hold of her friend's hand.

Using as much of her last bit of strength as possible, Chiani placed Usagi's hand over Paul's.

"BE man…and wife…both in mind and spirit…"

And with that, Chiani, wife of Paul Atreides—son of Duke Leto and the Muad'Dib—and daughter of Arrakis, dies from a lethal poison meant for the Muad'Dib.

After a period of mourning, Paul assembles the Fremen and their allies. Their latest intelligence reports, thanks to Duncan Idaho and his wife T'Pol, the Padishah Emperor of the Human Empire Shaddam would be on hand to humiliate Baron Vlad Harkonnen for his failure in managing Spice production.

In step, Paul, Usagi, Gurney, Minako and Hoshi walked past their troops. Then, in front of the gathering, Paul addressed them.

"Here me! We lived in the tyranny of the Emperor and the Baron for too long! On this day, we will take back what belongs to us."

"Hold!" yelled Stilgar, who was the first of the Freemen. "By the rites of the tribes, you are to challenge me for ascendancy."

"No."

Everyone turned towards Usagi.

"Stilgar, we need everyone for this venture. We are of one mind…one body. Loose a hand, we become less effective. Please, lay down you arm so that we can be that much more effective. Please."

Stilgar looks at Usagi, and is convinced of her sincerity.

"Very well, Usa'Dib."

With that, Stilgar took out his knife and saluted.

"Muad'Dib! Usa'Dib! Muad'Dib! Usa'Dib!"

Then everyone in the crowd joined in the chanting.

"Well, I think we're ready," Usagi said to her husband Paul.

"Good," Paul replied. "Whenever you're ready-?"

Usagi took a look around the assembled crowd, and then she looked at her friends and family. With an air of confidence, Usagi took out her henshin rod.

"Moon Power MAKE-UP!"

And thus Sailor Moon was born…once again.

Minako and Hoshi took their cues from Sailor Moon. Hoshi wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but...

"Venus Power MAKE-UP!"

"Terra Power MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Terra looked at her costume. She first became the Sesnhi of the Earth shortly before her experience within "The Delphic Expanse" adventures, when they had to prevent the Xindi from falling prey to the Sphere Builders...

At least T'Pol doesn't have to change into "Sailor Vulcan" for this excursion.

"To victory!" 'Moon said with authority.

Everyone cheered and ran to where they would catch their "rides". Sand worms by the dozen came forth, as the troops hopped on their backs. Serena, Paul and the others were on the lead worm.

"Sailor Moon, help!" 'Venus yells, as she tried to ride the worm.

'Moon throws her line to 'Venus, and pulls her up.

"You are going to practice how to ride the worm if and when this is all over," 'Moon says.

"Gee, thanks."

Meanwhile, Paul's father Duke Leto had secretly assembled enough support amongst the Lower Houses and members within the Spacing Guild and Bene Gesserit, that, when the time comes, Emperor Shaddam and Baron Vlad will suddenly have their forces…cut significantly. That is why Leto will allow his son Paul to lead the ground assault on the capital of Arrakis—called Arrakeen—while allowing himself, his wife Jessica and his daughters Alia and her older sister "Ranko" to be captured by the Harkonnen forces…

"Sir, we found these four at the gates of the city," says one of the _Sardaukar_ soldiers.

Shaddam and Vlad turn to see their hated foe standing there…with his family.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to come out of hiding," Vlad says with glee.

Leto merely smirked.

"What is so funny?"

"It is not everyday that one can see the walking _dead_," Leto smirks.

"Wait," Shaddam says. "Where is your son, Paul?"

"Knock, knock," Alia says with glee.

BOOM!

The ground shook, as the mountain range that protected the sprawling, desert metropolis collapse.

"For FREEDOM!" Paul yells, as he used sonic weapons to mow down the opposition…while riding on the back of a huge sandworm.

Usagi merely focused on the task at hand, as she helped her husband free her adopted people on her worm's back. She hoped that Duncan and T'Pol would be successful in rallying the people within the city's inhabitants against the Emperor and the Baron…

"Usagi, do you think Ranma will be alright?" Hoshi says, as she took aim at another target.

BLAM!

"I can only pray for our success, Hoshi."

Sure enough, the response by the troops of the Emperor and the Baron was furious. During the past year, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol had used their expertise to beef up the fighting capabilities of the Freemen. The result was a force that matched the best of the enemy's men. Desert power was the key, Duke Leto Atreides would say often. It looks like Paul took that to heart. Then, the assembled came upon the wall that separated the main city and them. Of course, that's not a problem.

"Moon Crescent BEAM!" Moon said, as she pointed her sickle at the mountain.

BOOM!

That took care of THAT obstacle.

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean that the Guild AND the Sisters will not interfere?" Shaddam roared with fury. "I AM the Padishah Emperor of the Second Bountiful Human Empire!"

Supreme Reverend Mohiam and the representative of the Spacing Guild turn to look at each other, then at Duke Leto, and then towards the Emperor.

"Emperor Shaddam of the House of Corrino, your and Baron Vlad Harkonnen's feud with Duke Leto Atreides has greatly disrupted our own affairs," says the Guild representative.

"We will no longer be involved in your affair," Mother Mohiam says. "Politics is the bedfellow of short-sighted FOOLS."

"How DARE you presume much-" Vlad begins.

Just then, Feyd, the Baron's smarter nephew, storms into the throne room of the fortress-like domicile.

"Uncle, we-" began Feyd, who had came in to tell everyone that the city was up in arms against the Emperor and his uncle.

BOOM!

"What was THAT?" yelled the Emperor.

Everyone turned to see the mountain that separated desert from the valley crumble. Then they saw the mass of sand worms pouring in.

"They're HEEEERE," Alia said in a singsong. Then, she took out a henshin rod of her own.

"Arrakis Dune POWER!"

And thus Little Sailor Dune, the Senshi of Arrakis, was born.

"What matter of witchery is this?" said Baron Vlad.

"For your crimes against the people of this land, and I will punish you!"

Vlad turns to his nephew.

"Well, fool, get with it!" yelled the Baron at his nephew Feyd.

"With pleasure," Feyd said, as he took aim at the girl.

Feyd came rushing up towards the strange little girl, only to have a BIG girl block him path.

"Your fight is not with HER, fool," Lady Ranko says, as she performed an instant palm strike.

POW!

Feyd was knocked back towards a column, and goes down in a heap.

Vlad sees this, and turns to Leto, who stood there with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You are going to let women and children fight your battles, Leto?" Vlad sneered.

"Oh, I could kill you myself, but humiliating you is a much preferable option."

"No," Vlad says simply, before charging forward at Leto. "DAMN YOU-!"

Ranko immediately performed a mudra hand gesture.

'Finally, I get to use this!' Ranko thought to herself. "Fire Elemental: Dragon's Breath!"

BWOOSH!

Ranko delivers a solid ball of fire to the floating fat man. She didn't want to use such an attack on those weaker than her, but the Baron deserved it…based upon the crimes he had committed against innocent people.

"Arrrrgh-!"

As Vlad fell out the palace and fell a downward spiral, many miles up from the surface, the burning flesh was thankfully short-lived. However, even this grotesque sight chilled Ranko. It brought memories of the time when she almost lost her first wife Akane, when she had fought the phoenix god Saffron…

"It's okay, dear," Jessica says, as she went to comfort her adopted daughter.

_Meanwhile…_

Fremen and allies alike swarmed through the streets of the city.

"ARRRRRGH!"

There goes Feyd's brother Rabban, who was less sophisticated than Feyd in cruelty.

Unfortunately, T'Pol and Duncan arrived to late to officially apprehend, and can only watch in horror as Rabban would soon become a head on a stick.

Gurney blasts the heavy doors that led to the throne room, allowing Paul and his cadre to pour into the room.

"Big brother!" Alia yells with glee. "What took so long?"

"Had a little difficulty in dealing with the Emperor's forces," Paul says. He then turns to his father.

"I take it that things went well here, Father?"

"It has, my son," Leto says. He then turns to Shaddam. "Emperor Shaddam, I believe we have much to discuss…"

Hoshi, seeing that things were secure, sees a weeping Ranko.

"What…happened?" Hoshi says, as she goes over to her "husband".

"'Ranko' took another man's life…if you want to call Baron Vlad Harkonnen a 'man'."

"Ranma," Hoshi says, as she took Ranko into her arms. "It's okay…I'm here for you."

Ranko sniffs, as she accepts the embrace.

And thus, the era of the Muad'Dib begins...

_Two days later…_

"Ranma, it's almost time," Hoshi says, as she steps out of one of her changing rooms in the main palace. She appeared as if she was Japanese royalty, based upon the fashion sensibilities of the elite of the Edo period.

Ranma-chan steps out of the bathroom, wearing a silk blue/white gown with a high collar and a high ponytail. This was the typical fashion of the House Atreides.

"Man, this itches," Ranma-chan complained. "I don't see why I still have to be a girl still! I mean, the Baron is dead, the Atreides are stronger than ever, the Emperor is about to be dethroned and Paul had gotten everyone else over a barrel."

"That's because Paul can still use you to cement his will," Hoshi says, as she fixed her husband's broach. "And to do THAT, Ranma Saotome and Ranko Atreides must never be seen as one and the same. Besides…it has been announced that 'Ranko' and myself are officially…together."

"Great, I'm a lesbian now," Ranma-chan says. "Not that there is anything WRONG with that…since I've experienced in that regard during training with the other Sisters…but still…"

"Ranma Saotome, I will not have a husband who is a bigot! When I married you, I accepted both your male side and your female side. Besides…which is better: being a lesbian, or being a trans-sexual?"

"How about being 'Ranma Saotome'? I can wrap my head around THAT."

"Sometimes, you can be SO impossible…"

_And so it went. In the re-assembled "Great Hall", I stood by my family, as Paul had to fend off a challenge from Feyd…who died in mortal combat. Also, with the blessings of the Fremen tribes and Elders, Usagi was chosen to rule over that principality that was Arrakis, thus granting Usagi the name and title "Princess Usa'Dib". This, in turn, would allow Paul to marry Princess Irulan, the daughter of Shaddam, thus making Paul "Emperor Muad'Dib", the ruler of the Second Bountiful Human Empire. And with this responsibility, Usagi was made "Crown Princess"—the second most powerful person in the Empire, while I was named "Chancellor", someone who could act in Paul's name…but only as Paul's sister, which was a blow to my male ego. The only negative in this so-called "New World Order" is that Lady Ohelem became the Baroness, replacing her uncle and cousins as the head of the House Harkonnen. Paul wanted to end this house, but Usagi wanted the violence to end…for the sake of the innocent. Besides, she reasoned, the actual punishment was being stripped of the renown that the Harkonnen had built up over the years. So, Paul relented._

_Now, you would think that Paul's reign would lead towards a "golden age" of sorts. Unfortunately, what came about would be a bit more…tarnished._

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I haven't updated this thing in nearly nine months. So, expect a few more chapters from "Tales" before I switch over to another part of Ranma's "trek". Heh.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The establishment of Crystal Tokyo marks the beginning of the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire by historical standards. The world of "Dune" takes place during the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, which end with the death of Emperor Leto the Second, son of Paul and Chiani. The Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire begins with the marriage between the ghola (clone) of Prince Mamoru ibn Ranma (son of Ranma Saotome and Hoshi) and the ghola (clone) of Princess Usagi ibnna Paul (daughter of Paul Atreides and Usagi Tsukino).**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

_It was the 13th and final year of the Fremen Jihad, in which the Emperor of the Second Bountiful Human Empire—Paul Atreides—secured his dominion over the factions loyal to the previous emperor, Shaddam Corrino IV…_

"It is finished," Lord Ranma Saotome says to his friend and ally Sir Duncan Idaho, Man-at-Arms to the Emperor, as he took off his war helm. "But…at what cost?"

Duncan nods his head, as he scans the snowy battlefield. Bodies of Fremen and loyalists alike were strewn all over the fields. The two could hear men and women alike moaned, groaned and cried. Ranma would hate to think that his war skills were the cause of all this…suffering.

"We did what we had to do, Ranma," Duncan says. "I do it for my wife T'Pol and our children Ian and Ithica. And I know that you fought for your sons Mamoru and Endymion…and your beloved Hoshi."

"Maybe, but I was taught to use my skills to protect people…not to kill them."

"I'm surprise you would say that, considering the fact that the Sardaukar had refused the olive branch of peace…by the attempted assassination of our families. Certainly, with what happened to Duke Leto…"

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just weird like that."

Ranma puts his helm back on. He then directed his attention towards one of his field officers.

"Begin clean operations post-haste. Offer any of the stragglers a chance to surrender with honor, but do not hesitate to terminate if met with resistance."

"Yes, my Lord."

Duncan smiles. Paul knew that Ranma had some misgivings about the Fremen Jihad, but wanted to have a wait-and-see approach in dealing with the situation. Once Ranma is recalled back to Arrakis, Ranma will return to his role as the elusive Duchess Ranko Tendo Atreides of Caladan, having succeeded her so-called "father"—the late Duke Leto Atriedes—to the Atreides duchy…after the Sardaukar had assassinated Leto (the reason for the Fremen Jihad in the first place). And although Lady Hoshi is considered to be Ranko's consort, there were still attempts by other Houses to woo Ranko as a means of forging alliances. Personally, Duncan felt that Paul still sore about the fact that Ranma was a better fighter than he was, jealous that many within the Fremen liked Ranma and feared that should Ranma turn against Paul…and there would be nothing he could do about it. That is why Duncan had been asked by Paul to "shadow" Ranma, as the Fremen Jihad came to a close…

_Meanwhile, on Giedi Prime…_

The planet Giedi Prime was the homeworld of House Harkonnen. Due to the fact that it was a volcanic wasteland brought on by years of environmental degradation, it was a black, metallic world built on warfare and thrives on war. The people live in fear of its leadership, and the leadership serves its own ends. Power was the goal, while fear was the means.

But…this was not always the case.

When Crystal Tokyo of ancient Earth finally went on the decline, the Known Universe was plunged into a state of chaos, resulting in the event known as "The Great Burn" on Earth. A thousand years later, a descendant of the House of Serenity—Pope Serenity X of the Orange Catholic Church and Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo—sought to re-establish her family's control over humanity by reasserting Terran authority, and used so-called "thinking machines" like the Cylons, the Replicates and the Borg as a scapegoats for the reason for humanity's decline. The REAL reason was that the cybernetic group known as "Cymeks" had kidnapped Serenity, her husband Viceroy Xavier Harkonnen (of intergalactic "League of Worlds") and their child Prince Darien Butler. This group were led by the idea that rule under the authority of Crystal Tokyo stagnated the possibilities of humanity surpassing the natural world, which is why they turned to cybernetics and robotics as a means of controlling human destiny. Since Serenity and her family were important figures in human politics, they proved to be ripe targets. So, the Cymeks and their "Titans" captured the passenger ship that Serenity's family had boarded, igniting the spark that would unite the human race. However, it was the murder of Prince Darien by the Cymek's hands, and the near-destruction of the Earth, that gave way to the war known as "The Butlerian Jihad", named after Darien, and led by Pope Serenity X, the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. And so enraged by what was done to her son that Serenity pushed for the destruction of ALL cybernetic races, even those who have long since been Earth's allies. And if it hadn't been for the Green Lantern Corp and others of their status, the humans would have succeeded in their madness of inflicting genocide. In the years to come, a prohibition of "thinking machines" would pave the way of groups of enhanced humans, such as the Spacing Guild, the Mentaks ("human calculators") and the Bene Gesserit, thus establishing humanity as the premier life form in the Known Universe in the era known as the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire.

It was during the Butlerian Jihad, fueled by the Cult of Serena (the precursors to the Bene Gesserit), that a faithful decision by two cousins that would set the stage for what would take place on Arrakis. One was of an Atreides, while the other was a Harkonnen. And because the Harkonnen disobeyed a direct order by the Atreides—even though it meant the deaths of innocent lives during a military campaign—the Harkonnen was humiliated. And since Serenity did not care for anything other than the complete destruction of "the enemy", the humiliation stood. Since then, the Harkonnen learned a very important lesson: fear, not love, was what mattered, and anything to bring fear to the Atreides was something to strive for.

Sitting on a decadent throne, Baroness Ohelem sits and waits for certain news…

"Baroness," says an adviser, as he and his companions enter the throne room. Like the throne and its mistress, the throne room was a decadent mess. Unfortunately, Ohelem lived in her own menagerie, having herself and her minions be restricted to Giedi Prime since the hated Atriedes' ascension to the Imperial throne.

"Yes?" Ohelem asks.

"I bring news that the Fremen Jihad is over."

"And…?"

"The Sardaukar have finally succumbed to this…General Ranma Saotome's forces on Wallach IX."

"So, the Sardaukar thought to attack the home the Bene Gesserit, and thereby deprived the so-called 'Golden Boy' of a valuable resource," Ohelem muses.

"Ma'am?"

Ohelem looks at her chief retainer.

"Now that the war is coming to a close, we can begin our plan of action against those cursed Atreides!"

_A month later…_

The Caladan capital craft leaves the Spacing Guild transport ship, as it glides to the surface of Arrakis, also known as "Dune".

"Duchess, we will be arriving to the Grand Palace of Arrakeen within fifteen minutes," says the flight attendant.

"Thank you, miss," Duchess Ranko says, as she nods. She turned to face her fellow passenger.

"Smiling, Reverend Mother?"

The Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother Superior Mohiam coughed.

"I was simply…doing mouth exercises," Mohiam says, as she was trying to regain her stoicism.

"Yeah, right. You're just mocking at the fact that I prefer being male."

"Actually, I'm smiling at the fact that you have adapted to your role quite admirably. Before your ascendancy, you would have rather faced a sandworm rather than wear such refine, yet feminine, clothes. Now, all you have to do is marry that handsome cousin of the House Vladius-"

"No, that's NOT going happen."

"You cannot blame me for trying, my child. But I do want to thank you for allowing me unto your craft. With what had happened recently-"

"Eh, I was on the way, so it's not a big deal."

Silence.

"By the way, have you ever considered succeeding your 'brother' as Emperor? Or even Empress?"

Ranko squints her eyes.

"That's disloyal talk, Reverend Mother. Be careful with your words."

"I am, but I also know that I can trust you to keep my confidence. As you know, we of the Bene Gesserit sided the House Atreides because it was in out best interest. But I am afraid that some of our past actions…will still warrant our demise."

"Or, do you mean YOUR demise?"

"That, as well. Furthermore, I do know that there are those amongst the Fremen who felt that many of them died for a warrant-less cause, and seek your family's demise…save for the mysterious Fremen named General Ranma Saotome. As scripture says, 'And it came to pass that the wild horse of the desert, the steed of the Muad'Dib, will be the instrument that fells the mighty right hand of the son of Corrino'. Of course, we all know that you defeating the Sardaukar plays into that."

"That…was nothing," Ranko says. "They murdered a man whom I considered to be a father figure, as they tried to kill my wife and sons. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to do nothing but do what is in the best interest of the people who believe in you. I am not going to lie to you, Ranma. As a Bene Gesserit, I'll always seek the best avenue for the Sisters."

Ranko mulls over Mohiam's words…

"Ranma?"

"I know you, and I know that you know that I know you. However, you have made a good-faith effort in changing the ways of the Bene Gesserit into something a bit more…charitable."

Ranko looks out towards the ever-approaching Arrakis.

"You have my word that as long as you are sincere, you will have my protection."

"Thank you, Great Duchess of Caladan."

"Oh, please."

Upon arrival, Duchess Ranko and her party receives a proper welcome from her "brother".

"Welcome back, sister," Paul says, as he rose from his throne. On his right side were Crown Princess Usagi, and Fremen chief adviser Lady Chiani, Paul's wives. On Paul's left was Chancellor Princess Irulan, the daughter of deposed predecessor Shaddam IV of the House Corrino, and Chief-of-Staff Stilgar (Fremen chieftain). Rounding the rest of the court was Lady Alia (who was also the protector of Arrakis known as "Sailor Dune"), Lady Hoshi (also known as "Sailor Terra), Lady T'Pol (also known as "Sailor Vulcan") and Lady Minako (also known as "Sailor Venus"), the Sayyadina—wise woman—of the Fremen. Incidentally, all the aforementioned women—save for Chiani—on the court were ranked "Reverend Mother" amongst the Bene Gesserit, given credence that the order itself was the true power of the throne. This was not true, but that was the general perception amongst the other Houses.

"Hello, my brother," Ranko says, as she gave Paul a kiss on each facial cheek, although the Ranma in her wanted to gag at such a display. Publicly, everyone assumes "Ranko" was indeed the daughter of the late Leto I.

"Mother and Lord Gurney give their regards."

"Of course."

Paul then turns to his old friend and comrade.

"Duncan, my old friend," Paul says, as he places his arms on Duncan's shoulders. "It is good to see that rough hewn face of yours."

"Well, General Saotome made sure to protect it during the last expedition," Duncan says.

Paul turns to Ranko.

"I'll be sure to thank him for his efforts."

Paul then steps back and slightly bows towards Mohiam.

"Reverend Mother, greetings," Paul says. "And welcome to my home."

"Greetings, like wise, my Lord," Mohiam replies. "I look forward in our negotiations on the matter of the post-Fremen Jihad."

"I'm sure. And I am…sure that you are looking forward to communing with your Sisterhood."

"Yes, I am."

After the usual pomp-and-circumstances, Mohiam and the aforementioned "Sisterhood" are enjoying themselves in the Royal Garden.

"…And I STILL managed to hold my record as a 'sandworm tamer'!" Usagi says, as she sipped her wine.

"But Usagi, it's not fair that you seemed to be more attuned to the worms," Alia protested. "I wanted to be the one with the record."

"Alia, I had more time to commune with the worms. You're only 15 years old."

"Humph!" Alia says. Thanks to the _mélange_, she matured physically to adulthood rapidly.

Hoshi turns to her "husband", who was sitting quietly.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?" Ranko says, as she looked up from her tea.

"Is there something the matter?"

"No," Ranko says, as she clasped Hoshi's hands. "I'm just thinking of the future…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

The day quickly becomes night, as the palace of Arrakeen—the great city of Arrakis—settles for a night of celebration. After all, the Emperor of the Known Universe, the Muad'Dib, wanted to properly welcome home his sister, the Duchess of Caladan. Furthermore, with the conclusion of the Fremen Jyhad against the remnant of the allies of the House of Corrino, a time for prolonged celebration was at hand. Still, there was concerned that the status of the mysterious Fremen military commander Ranma Saotome—the Ma'Dib, which means "Horse of the Desert" in Chakobsa (the language of the Fremen—would eclipse the renown of the Emperor…

However, those were concerns for another time.

For now, for one particular couple, it was a night for a proper reunion. For Ranma, he was glad to shed his exterior of femininity even for a little while. And for his wife Hoshi, she was glad to shed her exterior placid decorum as a royal to be a woman to her husband. So while Princess Usagi'Dib ("Rabbit of the Desert") and her consort the Emperor are looking after Mamoru (14 years old) and Endymion (8 years old) in the Royal Suite, Ranma and Hoshi spent the evening together...

"You know, if my homecoming was going to be like this, I'd have ended the war sooner," Ranma says, as Hoshi lay on his chest with her head.

Hoshi glances up.

"Then it was worth it, Ranma," Hoshi replied. "I just…I just wish that you didn't have to go off to war in the first place."

"After what the previous Emperor and his 'minions' had tried to do?" Ranma replied with hardened eyes. "I may HATE violence—heck, I hate weapons, for that matter—but I'll be damned if anything happened to you and the boys."

"And that's why I love you SO much," Hoshi replies. "And why I had chosen you to be my husband."

Silence.

"I thought you wanted to be with me because we're both a couple of freaks, with me being a girl half the time, and you being a guy in your previous life."

"Come to think of it, that does sound strange," says Hoshi with a sigh. "But…we've long since come to some sort of 'understanding' where our lives are concerned."

"Humph."

Silence.

"Ranma, do you think we'll always be together?" Hoshi asked, as she rolled to her side of the bed. "According to Usagi, we're practically immortal."

Ranma frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"I…I wasn't so suppose to tell you this, but Usagi believes that she, you, me and T'Pol will be living for a LONG time."

"And she knows this HOW? I mean, I understand the whole Sailor Scout thing, but how am I mixed up with this…immortality thing?"

"Usagi consulted with the Reverend Mother, and, based upon some precognition exercise that the two performed, they are convinced that we'll be around for a LONG time."

"'Reverend Mother'?"

"Yes."

"You mean Minako," Ranma says flatly. "Just because she a respected member of the 'church'—so to speak—that doesn't mean she's more special the rest of us Bene Gesserit."

"Ranma, I really wish that you weren't so cynical about our order."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I MISS the days when we were simple space explorers. And…I miss home, back in the 21st century on Earth."

Hoshi looks into Ranma's eyes.

"Do you…miss Admiral Tendo?"

Ranma mulls over Hoshi words.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about Akane on occasion."

"I see."

Silence.

"Ranma, you want to have another child?" Hoshi says. "This time, a daughter?"

"You…want another kid?"

"Why not? And besides, I've always wanted a little girl."

"Hmmm…"

"And we can honor Admiral Tendo by naming our child after her."

"If that's what you want-"

"No, I want US to want this child."

Ranma then leans over to stroke Hoshi's left facial cheek.

"I WANT another child for US."

Hoshi takes Ranma's stroking hand and squeezes it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next day…

"Let us celebrate our victory over the enemies of the Muad'Dib!" proclaims St. Alia-the-Knife, sister of the Emperor and head of an order priests within the Fedaykin known as "The Court Qizara". The Fedaykin were once Paul Atreides' elite Fremen commandos during the days of Shaddam Corrino the Fourth's reign. Now, the more religious among them have become priests in the name of the religion surrounding the Muad'Dib. Paul permitted this because he felt that zealots had a better motivation to act than those driven by greed or power. And Ranma permitted this because HIS motivation was revenge against those who tried to kill his family, since he was unable to seek vengeance against those who murdered Akane Tendo and their children.

Still, seeing so little signs of free will amongst the Fremen was still disturbing nevertheless.

"Muad'Dib!" Alia proclaimed, as she spoke from her perch high above the assembled masses. "Muad'Dib! Muad'Dib! Muad'Dib-!"

"Muad'Dib!" the masses began to chant. "Muad'Dib! Muad'Dib! Muad'Dib-!"

Ranko observes this from afar. Alia had grown to adulthood rather quickly, thanks to the mélange spice that her mother Lady Jessica, who had gone back into the fold of the Sisterhood of the Bene Gesserit on Caladan, even though she has become Master Gurney Halleck's secret lover.

"Is there a problem, Duchess?" says a voice from behind.

Ranko turns towards Reverend Mother Minako ("Mina'Dib") Aino, who served the Fremen directly. There has been some antagonism of sorts between Mina and Alia, mostly on matters of who speaks FOR the Fremen masses on matters of faith as a "Sayyadina" (or "wise woman")…if one calls the protocols of the "Missionaria Protectiva" actual religion. Then again, Ranko's own spiritual experience, thanks to the mélange spice, could not be completely dismissed as "hokum".

"Sayyadina," Ranko says with a bow. "It's good to see you…up close."

"Really?" Minako says with a raised eyebrow. "Hoshi told me that you were bad mouthing me."

"Actually, that's why I wanted to see you," Ranko says. "I need your help as my…guide."

"You need MY help?"

"Yes, I do. What? You want me to issue a proclamation or something?"

"Well, it would make me feel better. But, then again, I'd end up acting like Sister Alia…"

As if on cue, during the praise, Alia seemingly turns towards Ranko and Minako.

"Come," Minako says, as she directs Ranko to follow her. "Let me see if I can help you."

As the women leave, Ranko gives one last look at her "sister", who appears none to please to see the Duchess of Caladan.

Tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile on Salusa Secundus, the exile home of House Corrino…

CLACK! CLACK! CLACK-!

The weapon and fight masters of the Sardaukar continue to train, while under the watchful eye of Princess Wensicia, the third daughter of Shaddam the Fourth. Due to the fact Wensicia never trained in the ways of the Bene Gesserit, she appears older than Irulan, her elder sister, who, like many within the Sisterhood, age a lot slower. That, and the fact that she felt cheated from her right to be a "power player" by the rise of Emperor Paul, the Muad'Dib. As a result of her house's downfall, she and what's left of her father's minions—the Sardaukar—have been sent into exile on the very world where Usagi's distance descendant Pope Serenity X of the Orange Vatican Church (whose former name was Serena Butler) would begin her jihad against the Machines (both to preserve humanity's place in the Universe, and to get revenge on those who murdered her child) during the waning days of the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire. How appropriate was it that two weakened house would conspire vengeance against a rival house…

"Everywhere we turn, his power confronts us," Baroness Ohelem says, as she observes the action. The present leader of House Harkonnen had managed to use a variety of means to travel from Giedi Prime to discuss matters of vengeance to a sympathetic ear.

"He's a curse, Princess. Worse, he has the Bene Gesserit firmly in his pocket."

"Then we are to separate what is valuable from that pocket," Wensicia says with a smirk. "And curse or NOT, Paul Atreides is a messiah…and you cannot kill a messiah without making one into a martyr."

"The way I have heard things of late, the so-called 'Desert Horse' could prove to be more of a hindrance to our designs than the Emperor's death can ever be."

"'Emperor'…feh," Wensicia scoffs. "The very association of that title to the Atreides is most noxious."

"I agree," says Ohelem, as she nods her head in agreement. "But you did not request my presence for idle chatter."

"Indeed I did not," Wensicia says, as she motions someone from the shadows. A man appears.

"This is Scytale of the Bene Tlexilax-"

"I know who this…Tlexilaxu 'face dancer' is, Princess," Ohelem says impatiently. "I did not come here for my health."

"Yes, you did not. However, in order for our revenge to work, I will need your help. Come, follow me…"

A few minutes later, three figures enter a deserted hall, where only a singular object stands.

"Face dancers…sex toys…musicians…technicians…we have it all, we Tleilaxu," Scytale says, as he and Wensicia and Ohelem come upon a freestanding bio-tube. "But most of all, we are makers of 'gholas'."

"'Gholas'?" Ohelem asks.

Scytale opens the tube to reveal-

"Duke Leto?" Ohelem says with shock.

"The assassination of Leto Atreides provide a perfect opportunity to…collect his ruined flesh," Wensicia says.

"And you are to do WHAT with it?"

"We give this clone to the Emperor as a gift…through the Spacing Guild, of course. And you will act as emissary for the League of Nobel Houses during its delivery."

"And would the Emperor accept this…gift?"

"Because this 'gift' is no mere clone," Scytale says. "All our years of research in perfecting cloning techniques have come to this moment. And he will serve his purpose in your grand scheme."

"Yes," Wensicia says, as he touches the ghola of Leto Atreides. "After all, who would not want a second chance to be with one's deceased parent?"

Meanwhile…

"Now, relax, Ranma," Minako says, as she sat behind the Caladanian duchess, who was lying on a recliner. "Since Usagi forbade me from telling you what she has seen, we can at least travel to the 'Theatre of the Mind' to find the answers that you seek."

Ranko relaxed her body, closed her eyes, and allowed her self to go into a simple meditative state. It was not anything she hasn't done before, since, as a martial artist, Ranko knows how to regulate her body well enough to harness its potential strength. But to use meditation to delve deeply into the recess of her mind, well, that was a little scary. After all, the last time she has used such a technique, she used it to conquer her pathological fear of cats.

"Now, when I count down from ten, think about a place that means something to you the most," Minako says. "Ready?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, here we go. Ten…nine…EIGHT…"

In her mind's eye, Ranko began to drift through some sort of fog.

"Seven…six…FIVE…"

Ranko begins to see the fog clearing up a bit. She could barely make out a structure of some kind…

"Four…three…TWO…"

The fog began to clear, and she realizes that-

"ONE…"

"Why am I in front of a movie-theatre?" Ranko said to herself, as she looked at the building. "Wait, I…I know this place!"

"As well as you should, Ranma Saotome," says a familiar voice.

Ranko turns around to see a familiar face. As she does, she assumes her male self-image: Ranma Saotome.

"Surek?" Ranma asks.

The Vulcan philosopher Surek nods his head in both recognition and in friendship.

"But…I thought that I will never see you again."

"A part of me will always be a part of you, Ranma. My 'katra' had left for 'Beyond the Rim' the day you conquered your fears. However, if you feel more comfortable, think of me as the side of your personality that is more…reasonable. As such, I am helping you learn more about you as 'me'. After all, everything that I learned and experienced…is yours as a resource."

"Well, I do preferred the later to the former," Ranma says. "With you being an aspect of me, I do not have to worry about being accused of 'possession'."

"Religion is definitely a two-edged sword. In one sense, and can bring about peace of mind. In another sense, in the wrong hands, religion can bring about destruction of 'the other'. Thus, like anything, religion is nothing more than a tool, neither inherently good or evil; how it is used that is of importance."

Ranma nods his head before turning it to face the movie house.

"I remember taking Akane here on a date," Ranma says, as he goes to the ticket booth. "She used to buy our tickets, since I'm always owing his sister Nabiki money."

"I know."

"How?"

Surak raises a single eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. You're either inside me, or me."

Ranma looks at the ticket booth. The inside curtain was pulled down, and a sign that read "Closed" was up on the windowpane.

"Odd. I wonder how am I suppose to get inside?"

"Perhaps…there is one thing that you need to do first," Surak says. "Perhaps…you only completed a part of your journey into the mystery of the mind long ago…"

And with that, Ranko wakes up. She was staring into Minako's face.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Minako asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranko replied. "Um, Minako?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"You better go and get someone to check on that pimple on your nose."

WAP!

"Ow," Ranko says, as she rubbed her hurt shoulder. "You didn't have to hit THAT hard, you know."

"After THAT remark?" Minako says with a smirk. "It's not my fault that I, the Sayyadina of the Fremen don't have access to the creams of the House of Atreides on CALADAN."

"Fine, I'm SORRY."

"Much better," Minako says, as she gets up from her stool. She then goes over to a pitcher filled with water.

"So, what did you see?" Minako says, as she pours water into two clay cups.

"You know that my 'avatar' is an alien, right?"

"Yes, I remember," Minako says, as she takes the cups to her friend's side. "Surak, correct?"

"Yes. And the weird thing was that while we stood in front of the Theatre of the Mind, he essentially said that I only completed a part of my journey into the mystery of the mind."

"Interesting…"

"I mean, I'm a Bene Gesserit still, right? It's not like Mohiam kicked me out of our Sisterhood, correct? I mean, she tried before she began being nice to me, but…"

"Perhaps…it is time for you to become a 'Reverend Mother'?"

"What?" Ranko exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I do believe that in order to learn what Usagi has learned, you need to be…promoted."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because Usagi told me not to, remember?"

"Yeah, you got a point."

"I'll have to get approval from Mohiam first, but in three days, you undergo the spice poisoning ritual."

"Great, just great," Ranko grumbled. "Like I need to be sucked into the Bene Gesserit even more so."

Just then, Lady Alia comes strolling into the Sayyadina's quarters.

"Sayyadina, Big Sister," Alia says with a slight nod. "Ranko, our brother Paul will be conducting a meeting shortly, and expect US to be there as a member of the Royal Court."

"Of course," Ranko replies. "I'll be down soon enough."

Alia nods her head before turning to leave.

"At least she's a lot less creepy these days," Minako says, as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately, I think 'Little Sister' is still creepy, but a lot more dangerous," Ranko says with concern.

"Does she know anything about your true connections between you and her family?"

"No, and Paul wants it kept that way," Ranko says. "Well, I'm off to participate in one of the many state meetings that 'Big Brother' likes to conduct. Gawd, I just LOOOOVE meetings…"

Minako sighs, as she sits down by her desk. As a Reverend Mother, she is more conscious about herself, her past and her future. And in both the past and the future, she sees one face.

"Ranma," Minako says, as she sniffs. "How could I bare the idea that you will one day become my husband? How can I do so, knowing that you will be in the arms of many women?"

Meanwhile…

"Mother, may I go 'sandworm riding with Leto and Mamoru?" Usagiko asked.

Chancellor Princess Usagi'Dib (or simply "Usagi") turns to face her only daughter, while at her desk preparing for her meeting. The girl was 14 years old, and looked a lot like her mother when she was a young teenager. However, unlike the Usagi'Dib, Usagiko was a lot more confident than her mother ever was.

"Honey, your father doesn't want you to go riding," Usagi says.

"But why?" the girl asked. "I'm just as good as a Fremen as Leto and Mamoru are!"

"But you are also an Atreides. If something happened to you AND your brother, your father will not have any heirs, especially since he has many enemies willing to make that he doesn't."

"But Mother-"

"No 'buts', young lady, and I will hear none of it. I know that you have a crush on Mamoru-"

"Mother!" Usagiko yells with a furious blush. "It…it's not like that at all."

"Riiiight."

"No, well, I…I do like him, but I still want to go worm riding. PLEASE?"

Usagi was about to say 'no' to her daughter, when she noticed a slight shift in the sands of fate…

"On second thought, you can go, but I will have Stilgar assign a chaperone."

"Thanks, Mother," Usagiko says, as she hugs her mother. "I better get changed…"

And with that, Usagiko leaves her mother's room.

With a sigh, Usagi returns to her work. As she jots down some notes, her senses began to focus sharply-

Suddenly, Usagi felt her hair being pulled while a knife was placed at her throat.

"I should spill your water, traitor," says the raven-haired concubine Chani, the daughter of the late Fremen planetologist Professor Kynes, into Usagi's ear. "We were like sisters…and you tried to poison ME? What did those 'witches' do to turn you against me?"

Usagi swallowed hard, knowing that Chani's sneak attack was a sign that she and Paul had expected years before.

Tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hon, I off to the meeting," Duncan Idaho says, as he gathers his files.

"That is…nice," T'Pol says, as she continued her research in trans-dimensional science. For a while now, the former Vulcan science officer has been trying to figure out how the SS "Icarus" arrived in her present time and place, as well as trying to duplicate the conditions that could allow her and her companions to return home. Thankfully, her friendship with the Emperor and his family has made things easy to gather materials for her research. Still…T'Pol, as well as her companions, have made lives for themselves here on Arrakis, including having a daughter named "Jessica"…named after the wife of the late Duke Leto, and sired by Duncan. Normally, Vulcans and humans are barely compatible. However, thanks to the science of the Tleilaxu, a child between T'Pol and Duncan proved to be possible. Still, in spite of the fact that T'Pol did care for her husband, here emotionless demeanor was still somewhat difficult for Duncan to deal with at times. It was like marrying a "mentat" of an alien nature…

"Keep me appraised as to what happens."

"Of…course," Duncan says, as he turns away.

"Duncan?"

Duncan turns his head to face his wife.

"Would you like to have your favorite dish tonight?" T'Pol says, as she turns to look at her husband. "Jessica will be over one of her classmate's home tonight."

"I…thought that Vulcans could only mate every seven years."

T'Pol raises an eyebrow.

"Oh. Ohhhhh."

"My training with the Sisterhood has allowed me to…control the apparent affects of 'pon far', my husband."

"Okay. Sure! I can't wait for…dinner. Yeah…"

And with that Duncan leaves his suite.

T'Pol smirks with a slight grin, as she returns to her work. She wasn't sure if she will always be with her husband, but T'Pol will be Duncan's wife nevertheless.

Meanwhile…

"Chani, please lower your knife-"

"DON'T try to use your sorcery ways on me, Usagi."

"I'm not going to, but I refuse to say anything with a knife to my throat."

Chani presses her blade into her skin…

"Don't, it was not her fault," says another voice.

Chani turns to see Paul and Irulan standing there in Usagi's doorway. While Paul was looking at Chani, Irulan had her head down.

"Put the knife down, Chani," Paul says gently. "This matter is done."

"No, it's not," Chani replied. "Someone has been using poisons to prevent me from conceiving more children!"

"Yes, and it was because of ME that you were unable to bare children," Irulan replied. "So desperate was I to settle my own affair, that I used poisons to force Paul into siring my child."

"But…I already have a son."

"And who will be a target by our enemies," Paul says. "As much as I love my son, had it not been for Usagi, he would have been killed year ago."

"I…I used my 'presence' to warn my past self of the danger," Usagi says. "Um, Chani, can you PLEASE remove your blade from my neck?"

Chani looks at Paul, who nods in reply.

Chani removes the blade from Usagi's neck, and stands.

"Then…you acted alone, Irulan?"

"Though the plan was mine, my actions were enabled by my 'house'."

"Corrino," Chani says simply.

"The poisoning is simply a prelude to something…bigger," Paul says. "And Usagi was the one who spotted the conspiracy that Irulan was involved in."

Chani looks at Irulan, and then Usagi.

"And you did not tell me this?" Chani demanded. "What? Your Sisterhood is stronger than our friendship?"

"I said NOTHING because I happen to like Irulan, and that her death would have allowed her sister Wensicia to have greater power over House Corrino," Usagi says, as she rubs her sore neck. "And in spite of Paul's 'status', Irulan's death would become a rallying point for the other Houses."

"But…Muad'Dib controls the spice."

"What makes you think that there isn't a house out there that isn't trying to create artificial spice?"

"I may have caught the Houses by surprised, Chani," Paul says, as he goes over to his first love and 'royal concubine', "but the same gambit will not work the same way TWICE."

Chani sighs, as she sheaths her blade.

"Fine," Chani says, as she shrugs off Paul's embrace. "When you are done with your meeting, Pual, I will need to speak to you…about our future."

And with that, Chani leaves Usagi'a suite.

"Paul, I'll go prepare the meeting," Irulan says, as she slightly nods her head before turning to leave herself.

For a long while, Paul stared at Usagi, as she clumsily gathers her papers.

"I…I just a few minutes to collect my things," Usagi says, as she sniffs.

Paul, seeing this, goes behind his consort and hugs her by the waist. At that point, tears began to flow.

"Oh, Paul-!" Usagi says, as she turns around and fiercely hugs Paul in return.

"It's okay," Paul says, as he comforts his wife. "We'll get through this."

"But…do you realize what this means now? You and I both have seen the future."

"We've only seen a possible future, Usagi," Paul says. "Ultimately, like tumblers on a lock, there are still some things that still need to happen first before the endgame occurs."

Paul let's go of Usagi.

"I'll meet you downstairs at the meeting," Paul says, as he steps back away from his wife. "You WILL be okay, okay?"

Usagi nods her head in reply.

"Good. Then I will see you later."

And with that, Paul leaves the room.

As Usagi gathers her papers, she spies upon her reflection within her floor-length mirror.

'What kind of monster will I become?' Usagi thinks to herself, as she places her fingers upon the glass. Ever since she has taken the spice waters with Paul, those many years ago in the desert, Usagi has been plagued by visions from time-to-time of things she will do in the future. Upon achieving the rank of "Reverend Mother", Usagi had expected the notion that she would become attuned to her past life as the fabled Moon Princess of the late Silver Millennium. However, she never expected to see visions of hers self as the multi-armed "goddess" like she was a member of the Hindu pantheon. Usagi saw herself as the giver of life and the bringer of death. She saw her self as the lover and the hermit. And she saw herself as the seeker of knowledge…and the embracer of ignorance. Usagi realized that in the future, she would play many roles at the side of the man whom she considers her best friend: Ranma Saotome, a man whom she will call 'husband'. And perhaps that alone is the reason why she had forbidden Minako from telling Ranma any of this, but knows how futile the attempt to hide the truth from her "Sister". And maybe, in the back of her head, Usagi wished that Chani had used her blade…

"What am I going to do?" Usagi says quietly. And then-

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Usagi looks up at the clock by her study. The days on Arrakis were much longer than on Earth, but essentially, it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Right on time," Usagi says flatly.

Somewhere in the desert, a Spacing Guild ship arrives in secret with a crew to take a sandworm from the sands of Arrakis, under the direction from Salusa Secundus, the exile home of House Corrino…

Later…

"…Be as it may, this question cannot delayed any longer," Stilgar the Wise says, as he paces the conference hall. "The Great Houses still demand a constitution at the next gathering of the League of Nations."

"It's nothing but a ruse," Lady Alia says with a smirk. "I say its nothing more than a feint to conceal far sinister motives."

"Perhaps we can offer the appearance of a constitution?" Irulan offered. "Something ceremonial."

"Bravo, sister-in-law," Alia mocked. She still did not like Irulan, because of what she represented. "Style over substance is something you know VERY well."

"It is a legitimate form of state-craft, though," Usagi says, recalling her experience in setting up the diplomatic mission that would create the United Federation of Planets. "A diplomatic mission could be assembled within a reasonable amount of time to facilitate this before the gathering."

"And something could begin at the local level through the efforts of the 'Court Qizara'," says Korba. Korba served under Alia's direction as the designated "panegryst" (chief priest and soothsayer of the wisdom of the Muad'Dib).

"And thereby have influence from both the top…and at the bottom," Irulan says. "The court will be firmly in place to control the Great Houses."

"No!" Alia says with a firm hand. "Nothing should be done to weaken the image the Muad'Dib-"

"And how would allowing the people a say in matters of state 'weakening' Paul's rule?" Ranko says. "We have Fremen everywhere, and with the Court Qizara's missionary work firmly in place, who's going to challenge the Muad'Dib openly?"

Alia squinted her eyes.

"Are you saying that you want our brother weakened, Ranko?"

"I'm saying that perhaps its time to put faith in the people for a change, rather that use religious dogma to force people to DO the right thing."

Stilgar looks at the bickering between the Atreides siblings with uncomfortable silence. Of course, he was one of the few people who knew that the Duchess from Caladan was not the daughter of Leto the First, but kept the pretense because of his friendship with the man "behind" the woman.

"Paul?" Usagi says, as she looked to where the Muad'Dib was "meditating". She knew that he hate business of state meetings, perhaps the only thing Paul and Ranma had in common.

Paul turns around to face his court.

"Alia knows me well," Paul says, as he goes over to the conference table. "No constitution."

"I still say that some form of democratic process should be implemented," Ranko interjects.

"No. However, we will continue to facilitate the idea of having embassies here on Arrkis. Lady Hoshi, please be sure to make a note that on this day yadda, yadda, yadda, etc."

"Of course, my Lord," Hoshi says, as she finishes her note taking for the day.

"If there is nothing else…meeting adjourned."

As everyone began to depart, Usagi and Alia look back at Ranko, for very different reasons. For Usagi, she recognizes the fierce independence that she has come to expect from her friend and…future husband. But for Alia, she is perplexed about why her sister would not support their brother, and wonders Ranko was becoming a threat to Paul's rule…

Once the conference hall was cleared, only Paul, Stilgar and Ranko remained.

"My Lord, there are two important matters to discuss," Stilgar says before turning his head towards Ranko. "And one of them has to deal with your…'sister'."

"Okay," Paul says, as he sits down. "What is the first?"

"I don't like the idea of embassies here on Arrakis, especially that of the Spacing Guild."

"Noted. And no, I can't explain my reasons to you at this time, other than you'll know for sure."

"Very well, Muad'Dib."

"And what is the second?"

"It's about the 'Ranma'Dib', sire," Stilgar says. "Apparently, he has become something of a legendary figure amongst the Fremen."

"So?" Ranko replied. "I did my job. No big deal."

"'No big deal'? The last thing we need is TWO competing legends: yours and Paul's. I'm afraid that split could occur amongst the believers."

"Like a…Reformation movement, Stilgar?" Paul says.

"Perhaps, but the last thing I want to worry about is civil war."

"I see. What do you think, sister?"

"I think, brother, that the Ranma'Dib could make an appearance on the day the Spacing Guild ambassador arrives. With us appearing together, that should calm things down a bit."

"Agreed. Stilgar, make the appropriate arrangements for a proper homecoming for our greatest hero."

"Yes, My Lord," Stilgar says, as he looks at both Paul and Ranko before leaving.

After the Fremen chieftain leaves the conference hall Paul turns to Ranko.

"Anything else we should talk about?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I do…two things in fact," says Ranko. "One, I'm going to train for a couple of days to take the test to become a 'Reverend Mother'."

"This is something that Mohiam suggested?"

"She has, but not for the reason why I'm doing it. I'm taking the test of spice poisoning for personal reasons."

"Okay."

"And two, I want to know what the hell is going on with you?" Ranko demanded. "It's easy for me to not see all this while I am away fighting YOUR battles, but it seems as if you WANT the conflicts surrounding you to continue."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you, Ranko. You're not blood relations…as far as I am concerned."

"It should be, if you want me to be at your side."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a possibility. A REAL threat is if I openly challenged you in combat, kill you, take your throne, use 'Ranma'Dib' to cement the support of the Fremen in my favor, and put away Alia as an abomination, thereby disrupt your so-called 'Golden Path'."

Ranko stands up.

"But no, I don't threaten people. But know this: I'm not going to be used like some chess piece you can sacrifice for some stupid cause or game. And as long as we understand THAT, we won't have a problem."

"Are you done?" Paul says in a curt manner.

Ranko then straightens herself out, and bows.

"Yes, my brother."

"Then you are dismissed."

And with that, Ranko leaves the conference hall. Unknown to both Paul and Ranko, someone was listening to their conversation…

"I don't know what's going on between my brother and my sister," Alia says, as she paces back and forth in her sanctum. "I've been hearing unusual things of late, and I need some answers…Korba."

"What do you need to know, my Lady?" says the lean, bald priest (without facial hair).

"How well do you know of General Ranma'Dib?" Alia says, as she sits down in her seat.

"I thought that you knew him more so than I, my Lady?"

"Not really. The only memories of him was that he fought alongside you Fadaykin in the early days."

"What I can tell you is that Ranma'Dib is perhaps more Fadaykin than a Fremen ever could be. I have seen him perform feats that are legendary, that I do not think that even the Mau'Dib is capable of performing."

Ponders Korba's words.

"I want you to do three things, Korba. First, I want you to get the pure spice for me to use."

"But, my Lady-"

"Just do it. Then, I want you gather intelligence on my sister's activities of late. Whether or not she is plotting against our brother, I want to know the truth about her. And finally, I want you to prepare a special celebration for when the Ranma'Dib arrives."

"And why is THAT?"

"In order to tame a wild horse, it must be broken. What better way of doing so, but with a marriage? And besides, I will have brought into my House a powerful bloodline: that of a hero."

"And afterwards?"

"We will see. I do wonder if this great hero I have heard my brother speak so fondly of will truly live up to his name."

Somewhere in the Great Citadel of Arrakeen, a certain martial arts master sneezes…as he feels the weight of the blade of Damocles.

Tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the principle characters and situations.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

The next day…

Getting up bright and early, Duchess Ranko Atreides of Caladan and the Fremen Sayyadina find themselves on the back of a rather large sandworm. Stilgar wanted to send protectors with them, but Ranko did not want the escort, and made sure that her brother Paul conceded to her wishes. Both women knew how to use the Fremen tools necessary in calling these behemoths. In fact, it was Usagi who taught the two how to ride the worms…

**FLASHBACK!**

It was shortly after Ranma's arrival into the "naibe" of the Muad'Dib that Stilgar suggested that the martial artist and his companions learn how to ride the sandworms of the Dune. It was not that Stilgar didn't think that the off-worlders were not capable men and women, but that any association of the Muad'Dib and his witch-mother had to be scrutinized. For sure, Duke Leto's return to the living, after his presumed death, was a good sign for the Fremen, but his place was amongst the stars with Duncan Idaho and his companion T'Pol. Leto and Paul did approve of Stilgar's suggestion that at least Ranma, Minako and Gurney should learn how to tame these great beasts. After all, when the time comes, both father and son of the House of Atreides needed to make sure that all avenues of martial combat were covered. That way, while Leto attacked the combined forces of Emperor Shaddam IV from the skies, Paul could attack from the desert. Thus, there was a need for Leto's people to be adequately trained in the ways of the Fremen, starting with learning how to ride the sandworms.

As an aside, it should be noted that Leto and his son Paul came to an agreement whereby Paul would lead the House of Atreides, once the conflict between the Great Houses has been resolved. In addition, should anything happen to Leto, only then Ranko would be the designated "second" within the Atreides. The Duke was not so naïve to think that there would not be any reprisals, regardless of the outcome of the conflict. In fact, knowing his son so well, Leto purposely made sure that Ranko would get his royal title, as a way of balancing his son's new role as the Fremen messiah, should Paul assumes the throne of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire…

Usagi, Ranma, Minako and Gurney trudged through the sands, as they came upon an empty dune.

"This ought to do it," Usagi says, as she slams her 'maker hooks' into the sand, before taking off her breathing mask. "We're nice and far away from any 'sietch' (village), so it should be safe for us to do this."

"And do WHAT?" Ranma smirked. "Why do we need to do THIS anyway?"

"Because the Duke wants us to, that's why," Gurney says, as he took a sip of his water. "What? You're afraid, lad?"

"Me? Heck no," Ranma says, as he looked around the endless sand. "I'm just saying that US learning this is a waste of time. I'm more concerned about what to do when we force both the Baron and the Emperor here on Arrakis. That's all."

"THAT I agree," Gurney laughs. "But let's humor Paul and the Duke for now, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Look at it this way, Ranma," Usagi says, as she sets down the thumper into the sand. "Think of this as…martial arts training."

"How so?" Ranma asked.

"It takes skill to ride and tame a sandworm."

"Then what do you call what we did when we first came to Arrakis?"

"Blind luck?"

"Hey, that was my skills at work."

"But, what about the next day, when you got swallowed by another sandworm?" Minako asked.

"THAT doesn't count. I was lost while trying to find a place to train. How was I supposed to know I was going to a nest?"

"Be as it may, you SHOULD try learning this," Usagi says, as activates the thumper. "Besides, if you don't…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says and he picks up his maker hooks.

As Minako picks up her own hooks, she takes a glance at her "Moon Princess". Minako knew that when Usagi had originally disappeared, at least ten years would have gone by before she would see her friend again. However, to the Senshi of Love, the difference between the ten years as a member of Starfleet and the two years as a member of Stilgar's Fremen tribe was much more pronounced. Back when Minako had first arrived on Arrakis, she did notice that Usagi was a lot more confidant than she ever was. Most surprising was the fact that although she was a bit bubbly most of the time, she conducted her business like a professional. However, after being separated from her companions during the Harkonnen siege, it was Usagi's last two years on Arrakis that, Minako noticed how pronounce those difference were. This time, Usagi was more hardened by the vast, desert environment that was Arrakis. And, on top of THAT, the Moon Princess was married now. Minako wasn't sure how to wrap that fact around her brain…

Then again, Usagi's blue-within-blue eyes made Uasgi REALLY weird…

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP-!

Gurney takes his electronic binoculars, and scans the area.

"There," Gurney says, as he lowers his binoculars, while pointing eastward.

Ranma picked up the vibrations of the approaching worm. Usagi turns to her friend.

"You want me to spot for you, Ran-Ran?" Usagi says with a grin.

"Feh, just point to way," Ranma says, as he begins to walk down the appropriate spot. "Like this is so HARD…"

Soon…

"ROAR!" the sandworm screamed, as it peaked into the ski before falling back towards the ground.

DOOM!

"Easy, Miss Mina," Gurney says, as the weapon master of the Atreides steadied Minako.

"Thanks, Mr. Halleck," Minako replies.

RUUUMMMMBLE…

Ranma looks at the giant worm, as it makes its pass. He brings up his hooks, as latches upon the fold of the worm. Quickly, Ranma pulls himself up, as he climbs onto the worm's back…

"It looks like Ranma has made it," Usagi says with a smile. "Now, let's see if he can steer the worm."

Ranma, once sure of his footing, began to search for the nearest fold…

THUNK!

Once one hook was firmly in place, Ranma used his other hook.

THUNK!

Once Ranma has his grip secured, he began to steer the worm. The sandworms were very sensitive to outside stimulus, such as irritants. Thus, Ranma's actions were an irritant to the sandworm.

"Alright, Ranma's done it," Usagi says, as she picks up her hooks. "Last one down is Baron Harkonnen's sex slave."

"But I'm a MAN, lass," Gurney protested.

"You think 'gender' matters to the Baron?" Minako says, as she began running down the dune.

"Good point."

And thus, Usagi and the rest of her party run down the dune to catch a ride on the worm. Once upon the worm, Usagi moves behind Ranma.

"How does it feel, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"You know…this is kind of fun," Ranma says. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to this place I've been hearing about: Jacurutu."

"Usagi, isn't that place forbidden by the Fremen?" Minako asks.

"I heard that it is haunted by ghosts," Gurney replies.

"Yep, which is why we are going there," Usagi says. "As much as Paul trusts Stilgar, he wants to make sure that we have a 'sanctuary', in case we need to fall back from a Harkonnen offensive."

"And Stilgar doesn't know about what we are doing?" Ranma asked.

"Nope," Usagi says. "Paul doesn't want to risk alienating a key ally, nor does he want to put said ally into a risky position amongst the elders of the 'naibe'."

"Then we're on are own," Gurney says.

"Essentially, yes. At any rate, we scope the place out during this training exercise, and none will be the wiser. And as an extra precaution, not even Paul knows about this place."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope, but he is keeping such information in our 'safe' hands."

"Plausible deniability," Gurney says with a nod.

"Exactly. And besides…this IS a nice day to explore are home, right?"

Usagi's companions nod their collective heads.

And with that, the four travel to a remote "village" that will become an important factor in the future…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"We're here," Duchess Ranko says, as she and Minako trudge up the steps of the long-since abandoned enclave.

"Indeed," replied the Sayyadina, as she is helped up to the entrance. "I wonder if there's still a sand-trout problem here?"

"Why? You're afraid of worms or something?"

"No, but I don't want to feel them crawling around my body while I'm sleeping."

"Well, that's why we're going up to the upper terraces, where there is more stone surfacing than not."

"And as to the Iduali that live nearby?"

"After what I did to Fondak, when we first arrived? I hardly think THEY will be bothering us any time soon…

**FLASHBACK!**

"You there," says Fondak, as he observes the captured prisoners.

Ranma looks up at the leader of the Iduali. Leave it to Usagi for not making sure that there weren't any people in this region…

"What?"

"What is your purpose, outsider?"

"My purpose is to be the best at what I do."

"And that is…?"

"Fighting."

"Oh, really?" Fondak (dark haired, burly man) says with a smirk. "And you think you're good at it, huh?"

"I'm the best."

"We'll see, outsider," Fondak says, as he motions one of his men to bring over two knives. He took one knife, and throws it into the sand.

CHK!

"Okay, my arms…?"

"If you are indeed a fighter, then you should be able to defend yourself by any means."

And with that, Fondak lunges forward.

Gurney was watching all this as a weapon master, unable to do anything as long as he was tied up. He then notices Ranma's body position…and smiles.

At the last moment, Ranma tilted to the side, and shot his two legs (which were also tied together) into Fondak's stomach, causing him to sail away at a distance. Ranma then contorted his body so that his arms were in front of him. Using his feet, he clutched the Fremen knife by the hilt, and used the blade to cut his binds. By the time Fondak came back to continue the fight, Ranma was up and about. And that's when the martial arts adventurer really got serious, by cutting away Fondak's clothes with expert precision…leaving not a scar on his body.

WHACK!

"Ooof!" Fondak says, as he falls down into the sand.

THUNK!

Ranma's knife was imbedded a mere inch from Fondak's face.

"What took you so long?" Usagi says, as she dropped her binds with ease. In fact, Usagi and her companions allowed themselves to be tied up. Part of the Bene Gesserit training includes complete control of one's body, including the ability to escape one's bonds. And even if Ranma didn't have the training, he was skilled in escape techniques thanks to his father Genma's training regimen.

"I wanted to have some fun with this jerk," Ranma says. "Now, we'll stay out of your way, as long you leave US alone, okay?"

"Y-yes," Fondak says. "I suppose you want to take my water."

"No, we do not," Usagi says. "But we do like to compensate you for the use of Jacurutu…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Lucky for us, being in Starfleet gave us the background in 'water extraction' techniques," Ranko says. "Now, they can have all the water they need for their own purposes."

"Well, as long as they keep our secrets, I guess it is okay," Minako says. "But, I'm more concerned about you, Ranma."

"About what?"

"If you go through this, you won't be the same way again. I mean, look at Usagi and I."

"Other than the fact that you're less annoying, I see no difference. Besides, I'm not afraid of doing this."

Minako looks at Ranko with a serious eye.

"You will be…you WILL be."

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

Arrakis…DUNE. In the beginning, this near-barren world's only value was the spice that "fueled" the Navigators of the Spacing Guild, as well as the special abilities of the Bene Gesserit. The fact that Arrakis was the only known world to have the spice was clear to all…especially to Paul Atreides, the son of the popular Duke Leto Atreides. So when he set about to avenge the supposed death of his father Leto, he threatened to destroy ALL spice, and thus render human travel inoperable. Thus, the lesson was learned: He who controls the Spice, controls the Universe. And thanks to this lesson, one family fell, while another assumed the Imperial throne, with Arrakis as its capital.

But the story does not end there.

It was said that the Muad'Dib ("Mouse of the Desert") would free the people of Arrakis—the Fremen—and thus lead them into paradise. When Paul came with his "witch-mother" Lady Jessica, Paul fulfilled that role, and thus fulfilled the prophecies…even though they were certainly "manufactured" by the Bene Gesserit through their "Sayyadina" (the wise woman of the Bene Gesserit to the Fremen). However, there was another prophecy that was being fulfilled. From the desert, the mouse, along with a star-carrying desert hare, would ride on the back of a 'wild horse'…a horse of a chaotic nature. Still, this chaos was not to mean anarchy, but rather, chaos represented FREEDOM. And the one who would bare freedom's "standard" would be revealed as the Fremen general Ranma Saotome.

And how Ranma embraced his destiny is as equally important as how the political intrigue within the halls of the Great City of Arrakeen unfolded around him.

—An excerpt from the "Book of Irulan", Fremen Bible.

Baroness Ohelem Harkonnen yawned, as she boarded her transport ship, having concluded her business with Princess Wensicia Corrino on Salusa Secondus, the exile planet of House Corrino.

"Madam, care for a beverage?" says a hairless attendant, as he steps forth in a "street legal" leather uniform.

Ohelem sits down.

"I could use a beverage…of a special nature," Ohelem says with a knowing smile.

The attendant smiles back.

"Excellent choice, madam," the chief attendant says. "I will have myself and the other attendants 'extract' the beverage immediately."

"Excellent," Ohelem says. "And be sure to have 'Juan' present it to me…the way I like it."

"Yes, madam."

And thus the head attendant leaves the room, thus allowing Ohelem to her thoughts.

As deviant a personality the last surviving member of the House Harkonnen was, Ohelem did have desires like any other normal woman. She wanted companionship, and having multiple lovers have gotten stale of late. Then again, it was perhaps it was because of the virtual confinement to Geidi Prime that was so…stifling to the Baroness. Before the rise of the Atreides to the imperial throne, the very name "Harkonnen" sparked fear amongst the Houses, great and small. Now, thanks to these past thirteen years of the so-called "Muad'Dib's Crusade", Ohelem's options within the realm of political intrigue are quite…limited.

Thankfully, she was a Harkonnen, and was able to elicit favors from the League of Nation to act as an emissary on their behalf. That means that Ohelem could get around between members of the League, and that was how she was able to visit the Corrino family. Of course, that could easily change upon her arrival at Arrakis, since she barely survived the onslaught on her family's honor. But perhaps, she can make a personal request that could…endear the Atreides to her. Doubtful, but one such as herself can certainly try.

Ohelem turns to her special 'gift'.

"And you, my dear 'ghola' will help me in this endeavor," Ohelem says. "And one way or another, the Atreides will face their doom…"

Meanwhile…

Duchess Ranko Atreides waded into the small pool of pure spice, as she felt the poison seep into her pours. The stinging sensation felt like ice to her skin, as she began to thrash a bit.

"Easy, Ranma," says Sayyadina Minako with a soothing tone. She had misgivings about coming the forbidden the Fremen sietch "Joculatu" for Ranma's test, since the locals did not take kind to strangers. "Just relax…"

Ranko grunted, as she willed herself to withstand the poisoning. She reasoned that she has a better chance at surviving if she bathed in the pure spice, rather than consume direct amounts. Not that she was afraid of dying, but rather she wanted to live for Hoshi…

Ranko opened her mind's eye, and sees the same theater as before. She wondered where "Surak" was, but shrugged it off. Nonchalantly, she goes to the ticket booth.

Ranko knocked at the ticket booth's window.

"Hello?" Ranko says.

Then, inside blinds are flipped up to reveal Surak.

"One ticket, please," Surak says.

"What are you talking about?" Ranko says. "I don't have a ticket."

"Check you pocket."

Ranko digs into her pocket, and pulls out a golden ticket…

"Sponsored by 'All Spice'?" Ranko asked.

"It IS a ticket, after all."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ranko hands the ticket to Surak. When that happens, Ranko hears an audible noise.

CLICK!

"The doors are open, now," Surak says.

"It's about time, too," Ranko says. "The sooner I get through with this, the better."

However, as soon as she steps into the building-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-!" Ranko screamed, as she fell through the darkness. However-

SPLASH!

Ranko sinks a bit. She then swims towards the surface, only to realize that there was not a 'surface'. It was as if she was stuck in a room totally filled with water…

'Great,' Ranko thought to herself. She did not feel as if she was going to drown, so that was good at least.

TING!

Ranko turns to face the source of the sound, if there was one, only to see a blue light. Curious, and with nothing better to do, the transformed man swam towards the light. As she did, the area around her seemed to be getting cramped and harder to move-

PLOOP!

Ranko found herself being held upside down. She wanted to yell, but only screams seemed to come out of her mouth. And why did she feel so helpless?

"Congratulations, Princess," says a healer. "It's a girl!"

'What?' Ranko thought to herself, as she felt herself being washed off and wrapped in a pink blanket. She then felt herself being carried to a waiting woman…

'Irulan?' Ranko thought, as she sees Irulan large head, from her perspective of course.

Princess Irulan wept tears of joy, as she touched her daughter's nose.

"Isn't she beautiful, my darling?" Irulan says, as she turns to face her husband.

A powerful man appears in Akane's view.

It was Ranma.

'What?' Ranko yelled. 'What the heck is going on?'

"Yep, she a cutie," Ranma says, as he gently touched his new duaghter's hand.

Ranko grabbed it.

"Aw, isn't she cute?" Irulan says. "What should we call her?"

"How about…'Akane'?" Ranma says.

Ranko could only wonder what was going on…

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

**Endless Sand! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

"They say that a wild horse, one broken, is no longer the stallion that it was born to be. General Ranma'Dib—the Wild Horse—was unlike his namesake. Always fierce, even while in the midst of "states craft", the Fremen hero sought to balance the needs of the many…and the needs of the few, or the ONE. And within this delicate balance, Ranma'Dib cared not a wit of the politics the ruled the court of the Muad'Dib. Unfortunately, this desire to remain neutral would garner many enemies…some of whom would share his bed…"

-Irulan (from the "Book of Ranma'Dib", Fremen Bible)

The Fedaykin-turned-head priest of the Court Qizara "Korba" walked among the throng of people within the old quarters of the city of Arakeen. Normally, when an acolyte of Alia's "order" walks the streets, it's usually done with a lot of fanfare. However, today, Korba has another mission to attend to, and discretion was of the up most importance...

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Korba knocks on the door of the home of a Fadayakin hero, Commander Farok. However, it was not Farok who opened the door. It was the so-called "Facedancer" Scytale.

"You're late," Scytale says, as he allows the priest to enter.

"St. Alia asked of me to perform a task for her," Korba says, as he lowers his hood. "And it turned out that we can use it to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Alia wishes to marry the mysterious General Ranma'Dib, when he is scheduled to make an official court appearance in two days."

"Interesting," Scytale says. "We of the Bene Tleilaxu are very interested in his bloodline. Imagine an army of Ranma'Dib(s). No army, neither the Fremen zealots nor the hardened Sardaukar, would be able to stop such a force."

"How…frightening such a prospect would be," Korba says. He then notices the bodies of three Fremen, one of which was girl…without a face.

"That girl-"

"She will be of use, Korba," Scytale says, as he showed Korba the face of Lichna, the daughter of Othyem. Othyem was one of Paul's closest allies, and one of the first to be called "Fedaykin" "I need for you to get rid of the bodies."

"Of course," Korba swallowed hard. He had decided to side against the Muad'Dib for believing that he had led the Fremen astray from their roots.

"And later, I'll need your help in 're-introducing' me to the Emperor," Scytale says. "But I will need more information on the Ranma'Dib as soon as possible."

"I will do my best."

Elsehwere...

"This is outrageous!" Baroness Ohelem exclaims. "This is FREE space, and I am on official court business."

"ALL space is considered to be be Muad'Dib space," says the Fadaykin. "You are under arrest."

Ohelem had arrived on the Spacing Guild transport ship as a cover to transport the Facedancer. Originally, she was hoping to gain permission to go planet-side after the Guild ambassador makes his overtures during the new holiday known as "Ranma'Dib's Day", as declared by the Emperor. But now...

"So be it," Ohelem says, as she allows herself to be escorted by the Fadaykin warriors.

Elsewhere…

"It's okay," Sayyadina Minako says, as she wades into the pool of pure spice, as she held Ranma-onna in her arms. "It's over…you passed the test."

Ranma opens her eyes, revealing that they were the translucent blue, more so than any Fremen's. Since she survived the spice poisoning, Ranma was now classified with the rank of Reverend Mother.

"Minako?" Ranma says, as she places a hand on her friend's face.

"Yes, Ranma?"

Ranma looks into Minako's eyes.

"I know."

And with that, Ranma slumps into the arms of a questioning Minako.

"Ranma, you confound me STILL," Minako says, as he picks up the tired "girl", and carries her out the pool…

"Huh!" Ranma says, as she wakes up from her seat. She was sleeping nude in some sort of "medicine" blanket that helps to remove excess moisture. This item was used when a person is suffering from illnesses. In Ranma's particular case, it was to remove as much of the sacred waters from her person as possible.

"No wonder I feel so thirsty," Ranma says, as she sees a pitcher of cool water. She removes the blanket, and puts on a nightshirt. Afterwards, Ranma takes the pitcher, and pours her a drink.

"I see that you are feeling well," says Minako, as she enters the tent she shared with her friend.

"I guess so," Ranma replies. "I tell you, that experience is a bit…weird."

Minako sits down by Ranma's side.

"You might want to use this," Minako says, as she presents a kettle of hot water to Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as she pours the water on to her person.

Minako looked pleased, as Ranma becomes male again.

"Much better," Ranma says, as he sets the kettle down. "How long was I out?"

"For an entire day," Minako says.

Silence.

"Ranma, since you took the test, do you know the future?"

Ranma looks at Minako.

"Minako, I know. I've seen the future…my lifeline. I've also seen my past…including that which exist in my bloodline."

Minako takes Ranma's hand.

"Then you know that we will be together someday…as man and wife."

"Minako, what you are asking-"

"Is that I spend one night with you," Minako interrupts. "Tomorrow, you will go back to your wife…and to your life as a member of the House of Atreides. But tonight, I want this for now."

Ranma looks into Minako's eyes. He knew that one day, he would marry Minako's previous incarnation, when he travels to ancient Greece. And Ranma knew that he would marry Minako centuries after that. So…

The martial arts adventurer took Minako's face in his hands, and took her lips to his own. Minako tasted Ranma's lips, as she brought her hands to Ranma's chest.

"Are you SURE you want this…now?" Ranma asks, after breaking the kiss.

"I want this," Minako replied. "Besides, I have yet to fully test my abilities in the Art of Lovemaking, Ranma. At least, not since we trained together back on Wallach IX."

"Yeah…"

With one final nod, Ranma brought Minako into his strong embrace…

The next day, everyone within Arakeen was in a festive mood. The great Fremen general, The Ranma'Dib, has returned from his pilgrimage in the desert, as a way of giving thanks to the Council of Naib, for allowing their sons to participate in the Fremen Jihad.

"Brother, where is sister?" Princess Alia asked.

Emperor Paul Muad'Dib turns to his younger sister.

"Ranko is completing her training in the ways of the Sisterhood, sister," Paul replies, remembering that "Ranma'Dib" was to make an appearance while "Ranko" was away. "She gives her regards."

"I see," Alia says, as she straightens herself. "How do I look?"

Paul frowns.

"You've never bothered to primp before, Alia."

"I simply want to show myself to a great man like Ranma'Dib. Do not forget that he is as handsome as he is brilliant in battle."

"I do not bother to concern myself with such things. I am a man, after all."

"And a fine man, you are, my husband," Princess Usagi says, who was sitting on Paul's right hand, as was Irulan.

"OUR husband, co-wife," Princess Irulan says. "Although, Ranma is a natural rival to Paul."

On the side, Chiani and Hoshi waited along with the ministers and other high members of the royal court.

"Nervous?" Chiani asks.

"Me?" Hoshi replies. "It's only been a few days, you know."

"And I know that Ranma spent time with the Sayyadina…for special training."

Hoshi sighs.

"I know…"

Just then, trumpet began to blare. Stilgar, the chief of one of the Fremen tribe, and Paul's chief minister, steps forth.

"May I present to you the hero of the Fremen, and the hilt of the sword of the Muad'Dib…the great Ranma'Dib!" Stilgar declares.

Ranma, in full Fremen regalia, enters with the great hall with an honor guard. He goes forth…and stops. He then knells in front of the throne

"Emperor, permission to enter your domain," Ranma says, with his head bowed.

Paul smiles. He then gets up from his seat.

"You may, old friend."

Ranma stands up, and man-hugs Paul.

"I take it that you were successful in your pilgrimage?"

"Indeed I was, sir. It allowed me time to reflect and heal here…on this world."

"Of course…of course."

Tbc.


	21. Chapter 21

**Endless Sand! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Ranma looks around the Great Hall, until his eyes fell upon Minister Lady Hoshi Sato. Technically, they were not married, but did have a common-law arrangement…albeit a secretive one.

"It is good to see again, Lady Hoshi," Ranma says as he nods his head…with a knowing smile.

"Likewise, General Ranma'Dib," Hoshi replied likewise.

Ranma then sees Minister Lady T'Pol Idaho and her husband Minister Lord Duncan Idaho.

"T'Pol…Duncan," Ranma says.

"Hey," Duncan says.

"Hello, Ranma," T'Pol replied with a nod.

Ranma faces Lady Chani, Princess Usagi and Empress Irulan.

"My ladies," Ranma bows.

"Ranma'Dib," says the Fremen consort.

"Hey, Ranma!" Usagi says, as she stepped down from her station, and hugged her best friend. This caused quite a murmur in the court.

"You're looking great-"

"Princess Usagi'Dib," Stilgar says with an admonishing tone. "Remember your station as the wife of the Muad'Dib."

"Er, of course," Usagi says, as she steps back. Paul could only chuckle at his wife's innocence.

"Always the one causing trouble," Irulan says with a chuckle.

"I guess so…"

Ranma's eyes fell upon Princess Alia. She steps forward, gets in front of the Fremen general, and bows.

"I bid you welcome, Lord Ranma'Dib," St. Alia says.

"Er, right," Ranma replies. "You don't need to be so formal, Little Sister."

"Oh, but I must," Alia says, as she rose. She then turns to her brother.

"Brother, Emperor Muad'Dib, I, as a member of House Atriedes, would like to make a formal request."

"I shall hear it," Paul replies.

Alia turns to Ranma.

"Lord General, since I was but a babe, you have been loyal to the Fremen, to this court…and to my family. I would like to honor that commitment by proposing marriage to you."

"HUH?" Ranma says.

"What?" Hoshi says.

"You are a fine man, Lord General. Having you as my husband will make House Atriedes stronger, but will cement my status."

Alia pauses.

"And I do love you, Ranma'Dib."

Ranma could only sweat-drop in reply.

"…"

Paul leans forward.

"Is this what you want, sister?"

Alia turns to face her brother.

"It is, brother."

Paul turns to face Ranma.

"Is this what you want to allow, Ranma'Dib?"

"I cannot refuse a member of the House of Atriedes, but I…I need time to get to know Alia as a potential wife."

"Yes, I agree. Then, in a week's time, we shall see if this arranged marriage is still an option."

"Of course, sire," Ranma'Dib says. "Of course…"

A short time later, after court business has been taken care of—including the acceptance of the Spacing Guild ambassador to Arrakisn and his 'gift', as well as the matter concerning the arrival of Baroness Ohelem of Geidi Prime—Ranma'Dib decides to use the pretext of visiting the royal gardens in order to see Hoshi…

"My lady," Ranma says, as he stops at the entrance of the arboretum.

Hoshi says nothing, as she made her rounds.

"I had nothing to do with that, Hoshi."

"I know," Hoshi says, as she continues to clip various plants. "It's my fault that we were not open with our relationship."

"Yes, well…I should have officially asked for your hand in marriage."

"I would have said 'no', considering how important your work is with Paul."

Silence.

"However, I am curious as to why Alia would want to marry you."

"Actually, I more concerned with the presence of both the Harkonnen baroness and the 'ghola' of Leto Atriedes," Ranma says, as he goes around the garden. Due to the type of climate that was Arrakis', a water drip system was used to keep the plants nourished…not that such a system was needed these days.

"If they are here, then something is going to go down soon."

Hoshi stops what she was doing to face her common-law husband.

"Shouldn't you already know the outcome to all this?" Hoshi asked. "I mean…you DID take the test for Reverend Mother status, correct?"

"Yeah, but Surak's training is helping me prevent my newly acquired precognition skills from overwhelming me."

"Really?" Hoshi says, as she sets down her planting tools. She then goes up to Ranma, and placed her hands around Ranma's neck.

"So what are your senses tell you now?"

"It's tells me that in this time and place, you're MINE."

And with that, the two share an intimate kiss.

Meanwhile…

Baroness Ohelem was sitting in her room under armed guard while discerning the future with a set of "fortune coins". She should have expected this type of reception from the Emperor, given the nature of the relationship between her family and the Atriedes.

As she placed another octagonal coin in place, she sensed a familiar presence.

"Ah, Your Highness," Ohelem says, without even bothering to get up. "You've come to see me?"

Usagi stood there at the entrance of the room.

"So, you DO remember me," Usagi says, as she enters the room, while circling the holding cell that contained the Baroness.

"And why shouldn't I? I was your…first, after all."

Usagi blushed slightly…and angrily. She then turns to the guards.

"Wait outside," Usagi says.

"Your Highness, we were given strict orders-" began the chief guard.

"And I happen to be the 'Usagi'Dib, wife and right hand of the Emperor. Your fate is in my hands whether or not you obey the Emperor's edict."

"Of…of course, Your Highness," says the lead guard. "But please…speak highly of us."

"Of course. Unless I need to intercede on your behalf, we can keep this matter to ourselves."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the guard bows, just before leaving the room with his men. Once the guards were gone, Usagi turns her attention back to Ohelem.

"The only reason I haven't gone after you is because you are…a necessary evil."

"Ah," Ohelem says. "How did that ancient proverb go? 'The world is a stage, and every actor have their parts?' I think that's how it goes…"

"And that's why you are still alive…for now. But I want to know…what did you do to me? Ever since that night, I haven't been the same. But the ONLY thing that I can think of is that you used the Art of Seduction on me."

"Bingo."

"Then…why-?"

"Why you are not my thrall?"

"Yes. Because of you, I've…been confused about my self. My…my tastes…my sex drive…"

"When I seduced you that night, I wanted to recreate you in my image…my perfect lover. Since I was not indiscriminate in my own tastes, I wanted to pass that along…to YOU."

Ohelem places another coin on the table.

"Of course, your friends interrupted me before I could make you mine in both mind and body, but at least I am glad that you, PRINCESS, will never have a normal sex life. In fact, your tastes, like mine, will not be gender-specific…among other things."

Ohelem pauses for a moment.

"Or maybe, I liberated a side of yourself that you have hidden. We all wear…'masks'."

Usagi stepped back in horror at the implication.

"You lie! I'm not that way! I'm good girl."

"I never said you weren't. However, you cannot deny the power of my act of seduction."

Ohelem looks squarely in Usagi's face.

"Admit it…you loved it."

"No…NO!" Usagi yells, as she runs out of the room, as she hears Ohelem cackling laughter.

Tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

**Endless Sand! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, Sister Ranma passed the test?" Supreme Reverend Mother Mohiam says, as she read the Fremen Sayyadina's report.

Minako frowns.

"My report is based upon what has happened, madam," Minako says.

"Yes, yes, of course," Mohiam says, as she sets down the report on a rough-hewn, stone table. "But I want to know these things from YOUR words."

Minako fidgeted a bit, as she turns to look outside of the window. She could smell the perfume of desert itself. It was a mixture of chrysanthemums and earth…

"Well, my dear?"

"Sister Ranma has seen the future…and not just prescience either."

"Oh?"

"He knows what role is his to play in the days ahead, and how he is to be the fulcrum that could tip the Empire between a new age…and ruin."

"Go on…"

Minako turns to Mohiam.

"Madam, Ranma doesn't want to be a key in ANY one's destiny or plans. He simply wants to…to do the right thing by his friends and family."

Mohiam shakes her head.

"Foolish boy," Mohiam says with sadness. "He the key to the future, whether he wants to accept this or not."

Minako, with a look of concern, immediately goes onto her knees at Mohiam's feet.

"Please, spare him of his destiny…and your plans."

"Minako…?" Mohiam says with concerned.

"In…in my own visions, I see him as my mate…past AND future!"

Mohiam looks at the Sayyadina…

"Please?"

"My dear, please stand."

Hesitantly, Minako does as she is told.

"My dear Minako, I give you my WORD that I do not have any design on Sister Ranma."

"You…you don't?"

"My child, in spite of my reputation as a broker between Houses, I have long stopped seeing human beings as mere pawns. Perhaps…not always."

"Oh."

"And I do admit that Ranma has a certain charm that is quite endearing."

Minako raises an eyebrow.

"My dear, I am much to old to consider using Ranma as a lover."

"Yeah, right!"

Mohiam raises an eyebrow.

"I tend no disrespect," Nminako says, as she lowers her eyes.

"All is forgiven."

Meanwhile…

In the private chamber of "St. Alia", the occupant was in the midst of a self-indulgent training exercise. Dressed only in a u-neck undershirt and a hakama, Alia—Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother, chief priestess to the religion of the Muad'Dib (Court Qizara), guardian of Arrakis (known as "Sailor Dune") and Princess-Sister of the Emperor—stretched her limbs as the sun above began to set. The afternoons were one of the few times she gets to be herself for a change…

Like a cat, Alia stretches her self forward until she reaches for a pair of octagonal, metal disks. Slowly, she takes the disks, and rises into a fighting before flinging the weapons outward towards both of her side.

FLICK-FLICK!

The disks seem to slow to a hover, before splitting into eight identical disks.

CHICK!

All sixteen disks reconfigure their edges into sharp corner, but remained motionless while Alia prepared herself.

CHICK!

Quickly, the disks went after her, using various attack vectors in an attempt to "tag" Alia. Confidentally, Alia dodged, crouched and leaped in an effort to avoid being cut by the flying objects. And when she leaped backwards, she used that moment to pick up her kama stick (stick with triangular blades attached to the sides). Clearing her mind once more, Alia blocked or deflected the disks in a deadly dance of acrobatic maneuvering. When Alia slowed a bit, she waited until the last minute to deflect the last disk…into a nearby column.

THAK!

Satisfied with her performance, Alia sat down her weapons and dropped her clothes. She took in the sun's gentle waves, as she congratulated herself on not getting injured-

"Sister!" says a familiar voice.

Alia, already sensing whom it was speaking to her, turns around.

"That was SIXTEEN discs this time, brother!" Alia says gleefully. "Sixteen!"

Paul the Emperor gives off a sigh. He hated the fact that Alia never really had a chance to grow up, and therefore tended to behave…unnaturally.

"You should not be practicing without a sparring partner…or without clothes!" Paul says urgently, as he gathers Alia's clothes, in an effort to cover up his sister's "modesty".

"First, you were in MY private chambers," Alia says, as she spots both the ghola who wore her father's face (named "Hayt"), Paul's "Man-of-Arms" Duncan Idaho, and the war hero Ranma'Dib. Hayt looked at the situation with a sense of detachment, while the other two tried to not stare at Alia too much.

"And secondly, I do not mind my future husband getting a sample of what is in store for him," Alia says demurely.

"Be as it may, I need you to investigate a report of a body found in the desert on the outskirts of the Old City," Paul says. "That is why I want you to work with…Hayt and Duncan on this matter."

Alia nods her head. And then an idea pops into her head.

"What about our favorite general, Paul?" Alia says.

"Princess, I'm not an mentat," Ranma says.

"And besides, Ranma is too high-profile for this case," Duncan interjects.

"Then perhaps it is time for him to lower that profile," Alia replied. "If it is known that Ranma is investigating a crime amongst the Fremen, it could flush-out our enemies. That will leave you and our mentat friend to be more…discreet in the real investigation."

"That could work, Emperor," Hayt says. "I need not be present in order to do the analysis."

"Very then," Paul says, as he begins to leave Alia's chambers. "But be mindful of the fact that the conspiracy is here."

Paul, in particular, looks at Ranma.

"Whether or not one is aware of his or her role."

And with that Paul leaves.

"I wonder what's that all about," Alia says. She then turns to the men.

"You all may leave, except for YOU, general," Alia says.

"With all due respect, I much rather wait outside," Ranma replied. "I owe your father that much."

Alia looks at Ranma, then at Hayt's departing body…before turning back towards Ranma.

"Understood. I will see you within the hour."

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he bows his head before turning to leave.

"Humph," Alia smirks with a smile. "Ever the noble hero…"

A short time later, Paul re-enters his own chambers. However, a look of concern on the face of Chani—his concubine—gave him pause.

"Chani, what is the matter?"

"It is Usagi, husband," Chani says, as she held. "She…is not feeling well."

"And the children?"

"They have yet to return from the desert," Chani says. "I've asked Stilgar to retrieve them personally."

Paul breathes a sigh of relief. Leto and Usagiko were safe, as were Ranma's children Momaruko and Darien. He need not want the future be chained by the events of the past…especially now.

"Alright. Inform Stilgar that I want the children to be taken to a safe place. And I want you to go with him."

"Paul?"

"There…there will be some changes afoot, and I do not want either you or Usagi or even Irulan to be caught in the crossfire."

"What about your sister? And what about the others?"

"Duncan and Ranma will take care of them."

Paul places his hands on Chani's shoulders.

"No matter what, I will always love you."

Chani places her left on Paul's right hand.

"I know."

Silence.

"I…best prepare for the trip," Chani says, as she lets go of Paul, and leaves the chambers.

Once Chani leaves, Paul looks at the door to his wife's personal quarters. With a sigh, he goes in, and sees a weeping Usagi.

"Usagi?"

Usagi lifts her head from her pillow. Tears had messed up her make-up.

"Paul?" Usagi says with a sniff.

Paul sits down on their bed.

"What is the matter?" Paul asked, as he places a hand on his wife's back.

"I…it's nothing," Usagi says, as she turns around.

Paul gives Usagi an expectant look.

"Okay, it's the Baroness Ohelem that is distressing me."

"Pardon?"

"Remember that night, when we first escape from Sarduakar forces?"

"Yes…wait, the Baroness is the one that assaulted you?"

"Yes."

Paul looks away.

"Then I shall have her executed at the earliest convenience-"

"No."

"Pardon?"

"Ohelem said something to me that I need to…explore. Killing her will deny me that chance."

Paul looks into Usagi's eyes…

"Very well…her life is in your hands."

"Thank you."

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The sudden sandstorm provided an extra bit of relief of Ranma Saotome, otherwise known as "Ranma'Dib" (or "Ranma of the Desert" in the tongue of the Fremen). After all, he hated this…grim task that he was about to do…

"My lord General," says a Fadayaken officer, as he saluted. "The body is over there by the 'Pillars of Hope'."

"Right," Ranma says, as he lowers his hood. He looked over to his companion.

"Alia, you don't have to do this," Ranma says.

Alia, who held her shawl tightly with her free hand, scoffs.

"I am not a child to be tended to, Ranma," Alia says.

"Never said you were, but I don't think the two of us need to examine the corpse."  
"But it is Paul's wish that we BOTH investigate."

Ranma sighs.

"Alright," Ranma says. "Let's do this…"

Ranma and Alia go on to take a look at the body. Already, the elements had begun the process of desiccating the body, which gave it a withered look.

"Such waste," Alia says, as she knells.

"It is," Ranma says, as he knells. He then places his hand on the body with his eyes closed. Slowly, he used his martial senses to detect the differences in skin and organ texture…

"Poison," Ranma says simply.

Alia looks up at Ranma.

"How do you know?" Alia asked.

"Your father, Leto, made sure that I studied under a 'Mentat' master long ago, as a stratagem against Houses Corrino and Harkonnen."

"I didn't know this," Alia says.

"Not many know that Leto had developed many contingency plans during his 'disappearance'," Ranma says, as he stands…while brushing off his hands.

"Oh, I see…"

"Anyway, in a natural death, the body's decay process is fairly consistent. However, since I do not feel in trauma, and since certain spots are more decayed than other areas of the body, I say its poison…probably a product of the 'Bene Tleilaxu'."

"Damn," Alia says. "If that's the case, then we're dealing with a 'Face Dancer'…"

"My worry is if this victim is going to be used against Paul."

Alia stands up.

"Then we will have to find who is missing amongst the Fremen…and quickly."

Later that not, on a daughter's plea, Paul Muad'Dib journeys into the old part of the Fremen city to visit Otheym, one of the original members of Paul's elite Fedaykin "commandos". It was dark, as the Fremen began to hide from both Paul's presence…and the "stone cutter" device that would be used against him. However, complicating matters was someone who cared too much to allow Paul to face his destiny alone…

"Usagi, we ought to be back at the palace," Hoshi says, as she wrapped he cloak around her person.

"We will…after my husband is safe," Usagi says defiantly.

"Usako, you know what the visions are-"

"So? I don't CARE about the future, if it means that people have to get hurt needlessly-"

Just then they see the chief priest of Alia's "Court Qizara", Korba walking briskly down an ally…

"What's that guy doing here?" Usagi says. "His family doesn't live in the 'Old Quarter'."

"What do you want to do?" Hoshi asked.

Usagi turns to see Paul walking away.

"You go after Korba, while I deal with Paul."

"Right," Hoshi nods. "Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Fine," Usagi says, as she begins to part from Hoshi's company. "You do the same, okay?"

Hoshi nods her head, and departs.

Usagi swallows the mucous in her throat, and proceeds to go after Paul-

BUMP!

"You shouldn't have come here," Paul says.

"Oh, Paul…I didn't see you," Usagi says, thinking that Paul must have employed misdirection.

"That was the entire point," Paul says. "Look, just stay close."

"Okay…"

Soon, they reached Othyem's place, where his wife was taking care of him.

"Muad'Dib," Othyem managed to say, after hacking up some phlegm. "Sorry about that…I caught the spitting disease on Tarahill. But no matter…the tribe will take my water very soon."

Paul turns to his wife.

"Usagi, can you help this man?" Paul asked.

"Oh, it's no trouble-" Otheym began to say.

"I can try," Usagi says, as she removed her gloves. "If Otheym permits it."

Otheym looks at his wife, who nods her approval.

"Then do it, my lady."

Usagi nods her head, as she summoned the power of her Lunarian heritage. Lunarians, if nothing else, were known for both their healing knowledge and innate abilities. Depending on how extensive the injury or illness was, the better chance Usagi has to succeed in her healing arts…

Otheym's wife prayed silently, as a soft glow enveloped her husband.

"Tick, tock, tock," says a dwarf nearby. "It looks like the Princess has stopped the clock…"

And soon, it was over, though Usagi was slightly weakened from the ordeal.

"Are you okay?" Paul says to his wife.

"I…I will be, once I get some rest," Usagi says wearily.

"Thank, Muad'Dib…Usagi'Dib," Otheym says.

"I will always carry your water, Fadayken," Paul says.

"Then, in that spirit, I present to you…a warning and a gift."

"The warning then."

"There are those amongst the Fremen who prefer the old ways, and see you as an obstacle in that regard."

"Understood."

"As to the gift…Bijaz was the one who discerned the plot against you."

"I am a person, not a gift," the dwarf says with an offended tone. "Cheap to feed, but costly to fill. Empty me as you will, sire."

"Where did you get him anyway?" Usagi asked.

"Tarahill."

"He's not contagious, is he?"

"The Princess doth ponders, if my presence, to thy health, tear asunder."

"Does he always do that-?"

"Rhyme, rhyme, a tale told twice. I'll behave, if you are nice."

"Just stop, okay?"

"Is this why Bijaz is leaving your care?" Paul smirks.

"No, but he does know the names of the conspiracy against you."

"Good enough," Paul says, as he clasped his hand over Otheym's. "Take care of yourself."

"Yes, and don't get sick on me again," Usagi says, as she places a hand on Otheym's.

"You have my promise."

Meanwhile, Korba was walking quickly through an ally, when-

WHACK!

"Gah!" Korba says in surprise, as Hoshi gets the drop on the priest. However, he quickly recovers, thanks to his Fadayken training.

BAM! POW! WHACK-!

Hoshi dodges a few moves, and was almost clipped by a blow to her head, but her own training kicked in. Catching a throne fist, Hoshi grabs Korba's arm. And, using a classic judo throw, Hoshi tosses Korba down the ally.

"Ooof!"

Hoshi then quickly goes to Korba, lifts him up by his robes, and slams him against the wall.

"Oof!"

"**Tell me where the Stoneburner has been placed**," Hoshi says, as she used her 'Wyrding Way".

"Feh, I know a DEFENSE against that trick, witch," Korba says.

"**The difference between you and I is like that of a gnat compared to a sandworm**," Hoshi says, as she smiles a wicked smile. "**Tell me what I want to know**."

Ranked a "Reverend Mother", Hoshi puts pressure on Korba's mind. Soon, blood began to drain from his nose.

"You're…too late!" Korba says. "Please…have mercy-!"

Suddenly, Hoshi feels a displacement of air.

"My god!" Hoshi says. She looks at Korba.

"You fool! What have you done?"

"I'm saving my people, witch-!"

BOOM!

Shortly there after, Stilgar and Ranma are on the scene, surveying the damage as they depart their flying transport craft.

"Sirs!" says a Fadayken, as he saluted. "We are pulling many of the survivors to safety."

"Good," Stilgar says. "I need for you to designate a search for the Emperor-!"

"RANMA!" calls out a voice.

Ranma and Stilgar turn to see a familiar person manhandling another familiar person.

"Hoshi?" Ranma says.

"My Lady," Stilgar says. "Why is Korba-?"

"This man is a part of the conspiracy to assassinate the Emperor," Hoshi says.

"Korba…?"

"I did it to save our people!"

"You fool!" Stilgar says, as he was about to unsheathe his blade. "I shall spill your water-"

"Later," Ranma says, as he places a hand on Stilgar's hand. "We have to find-"

"I don't where Usagi is!" Hoshi says.

"You mean, the Queen is here, too?" Stilgar says.

"STILGAR!" calls out a familiar voice.

All eyes turn on Paul, who was carrying someone. With him was a dwarf.

"My Lord Muad'Dib-" Stilgar begins to say.

"I am unharmed," Paul says. "But…Usagi-"

Ranma immediately goes to Usagi, and examines her.

Usagi's eyes…were black.

"She changed the future," Paul says with fear, as he looks into Ranma's eyes. "Usagi changed the future to save me…"

Elsewhere, the Sayyadina Minako peers into a reflective pool. All day, she was engaged in divination of the future…

"The die has been cast," Minako says, as she smacks the pool. "And a new Emperor will replace the old."

Minako sees the images of Paul Atriedes change. Replacing them was the face of another…

"And the Universe will NEVER be the same again."

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

A few hours earlier…

T'Pol was sitting at her desk, looking at a trade deal, when the detonation of the stone-burner came.

WHOOM-!

T'Pol looked up, as she noticed the rattling of her personal effects. One in particular, a picture of herself, the High-Queen Usa'Dib, Lady Hoshi and Duchess Ranko—with the deserts of Arrakis as the backdrop—rattles off her desk.

CRASH!

The picture was fine, but the glass frame that held it had shattered. Cautiously, T'Pol picks up the picture frame and the glass pieces from the floor.

"I sense that something…is amiss," T'Pol says to herself. And then-

"T'Pol!" Duncan says, as he enters their shared quarters in the outskirts of Arrakeen. Since the Muad'Dib's ascent to the throne of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, T'Pol has been focusing on her efforts in trying to find a way to duplicate the conditions that has caused her and her erstwhile companions to be stuck FAR into the future. From her initial analysis, Arrakis is a key point in the space-time continuum, which explains how they could manage to end up on this world. T'Pol theorized that the existing transwarp technology that the Spacing Guild uses could help her create a means of returning home.

In the meantime, the former Vulcan science officer will make due with the situation as best as she can, even if it means "going native".

T'Pol turns to face her husband. Although he was human, and although she still had a "fondness" for her deceased "mate" Charles ("Trip") Tucker—a fellow crewmate from the NX-01 "Enterprise"—T'Pol has come to…appreciate Duncan's company.

"What is the situation?" T'Pol replied calmly.

"I just received word that there was an attempt on Paul's life this evening," Duncan says, as he gets his gear. "I'm going to assess the situation with Stilgar."

"Shall I come with you?" T'Pol asked.

"No, but I want you to go to the palace," Duncan says. "With you there, and with Connor away at Sietch Tabor with the other kids, I won't have to worry about…safety issues."

"Sietch Tabor" was the home of Stilgar and his tribe of Fremen. Although the children of Paul, Ranma, and Duncan were sent to that sietch for vacation, it was becoming apparent that sending the kids there was—in hindsight—a good thing indeed.

"I'll have someone here to escort you before I leave our home," Duncan says.

T'Pol nods her head in reply. Still, she did wonder if the broken frame was a sign of things to come.

Now…

Hoshi held Usagi's hand, as she quietly observes Usagi. She was lying in bed with bandages over her head, and appeared to be resting comfortably.

"Usagi," Hoshi says simply, as she squeezes her friend's hand. There was nothing that she could possibly say, other than keep watch over her the best way possible.

T'Pol comes up behind Hoshi, and places his right hand on her right shoulder, while being on Hoshi's left.

"How is she?" T'Pol asked.

"She is resting," Hoshi replied, as she lets go. She then turns around to face T'Pol.

"Really, a healer and an attendant is better suited here than I, sire."

"That may be the case, but we have too many enemies amongst the Fremen to be careless."

"And that is why you want me to be here, sire?" Hoshi says, as she turns around to face Paul the Muad'Dib. He was standing afar from where Usagi rested.

"Correct," Paul says, as he steps for. "Until we can successfully vet someone to take care of Usagi, you need to be here-"

Just then, Ranma enters the room with Duncan. They appeared to have just returned to the palace.

"Paul, we have potential suspects sequestered for interrogation," Duncan says, as he first looks at Usagi, then at Paul.

"Who's going to conduct the interviews?" Paul says.

"Alia and the ghola mentat Hayt, sire."

Paul sees that Ranma was paying more attention to Usagi than to him.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?" Ranma says, as he turns to face Paul.

"I want you to interrogate the court's latest addition," Paul says.

"You mean that Bijaz dude?" Ranma replied.

"Yes. I need an tactical mind present with a penchant for chaos."

"Huh," Ranma says. "But…why not use Hayt?"

Paul frowns.

"You KNOW why, Ranma."

"No, I don't. I may have suspicions, but I rather think of what I think is happening is not going to pan out, especially considering who the ghola is modeled from."

"Perhaps, but that line of thought is TOO naïve for these dangerous times."

Ranma turns to look at Usagi once again. He always felt reassured that his friend's optimistic vision of people was the rule, rather than the exception.

"For her, I'll take my chances."

"So be it, but above all else, remember your duty."

"Hhh," Ranma says, as he turns his head to face Paul. "If there is nothing else, I would like to…say hello to Usagi."

Paul nods his head.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he goes on to take off his cloak, and drapes it on his left arm. Just then-

"Paul, I heard-" Chani says, as she and Stilgar enters the bedroom. After checking on her son Leto and the other children of The Keep—the name of the palace at Arrakeen—Chani quickly returns from Sietch Tabor upon hearing what had happened to Usagi.

"Great Maker," Chani says, as she rushes over to Usagi's bedside.

"She took the damage for ME," Paul says simply. "I was suppose to be the one to sacrifice for the future…"

Hoshi stands.

"Then we best make sure that Usagi's sacrifice is NOT in vane," Hoshi says.

A short time later…

"Bijaz…we need to have a little talk," says Ranma, as he stops a billiard ball from being rolled into the slot on the table. The dwarf was kept alone in the gaming room until Paul ascertained the man's purpose.

"Talk…talk, why dance around the point, when you've really come to stalk?" Bijaz says with a smirk. "You and I…same difference we be, I wear the guise of a slave, while you wear the guise of the daughter of Eve."

"Must you always talk like that?" Ranma says, purposely ignoring Bijaz assertion that he and "Ranko" were the same person. "And besides…I'm the one who's suppose to interview YOU."

"Many words can be said, that determines who lives…and who winds up dead."

"Fine," Ranma says, as he stands. "I'll grant you personal immunity, if you are…pliant during this discussion."

"Kindness from a King, or from a Knight? I'll cooperate, so that fuse can ignite."

Ranma squints his eyes. So far, he had feeling that Bijaz was obfuscating his words by telling him his true intentions. In particular, the dwarf had just said that any information he gives him would be used as the means for destroying Paul.

"Fine, but be warned: if you are trying to further confuse the situation with your rhyming, all you are going to do is annoy me. And I don't like being annoyed by someone who might have help set up my friends."

Ranma rolls the billiard ball back at Bijaz, who picks it up.

"Annoy yes, confuse no," Bijaz says, as he walks on the billiard table. "Is wind a trick?"

"Then you're the wind."

"No, I'm 'words' in the wind…words that are names, and names that are DEATH."

Bijaz walks around the octagonal billiard table.

"HE knows," Bijaz says, as he gives off a faraway look.

"WHO knows…what?" Ranma says. "And what do you mean?"

Bijaz looks at Ranma with a hint of indignation.

"What I mean is what I say, and what I say is what I mean," Bijaz says, as he tosses the billiard at Ranma, who caught it easily enough.

"It's time to account, unless you are to mock me."

"Mock you?" Ranma says with a hint of anger, as he leans over the billiard table. "Let me eliminate all pretense. Innocent people died because of an attempt on Paul's life."

"What is an innocent life, but a pawn to be used?" Bijaz says mockingly. "Whether they be a cow to a slaughter, or a stalk of wheat to be reaped, your willingness to protect them has me amused."

Ranma keeps his anger from exploding.

"Regardless, I've seen that knowing smirk of yours too many times to not discount what you have to say," Ranma says coolly. "So, rather than give me a tree, you're giving me a forest. If you want my protection, I want to know more about what's going on."

"Fine…let's start with your precious priests…"

A little while later…

"There has to be a motive to why Bijaz would admit to the involvement of one of my own priests," Alia says, as she and Ranma discusses the matter.

"Even a fanatic may become disillusioned," Ranma says. "I've seen too many veterans of the war between House Atreides and House Corrino to NOT recognize these signs."

"Then…we must put the Fadayken on watch then," Alia says. "Root them out by exposing their traitorous leanings."

"And what?" Ranma says, as he stops to face Alia. "The Fadyakin were my brothers and sisters in mortal combat, and are considered heroes amongst the Fremen."

"And I know that what I do is to protect my brother's best interests," Alia says.

"And I have no problem with that, but even Paul is not infallible."

Alia squints her eyes.

"If anyone heard you say that-"

"Then what? You'll brand me a traitor in your religion like a zealot-?"

SLAP!

"Alia…?" Ranma says, as he held his cheek.

Alia turns away.

"Hearing these words are proving most…difficult," Alia says quietly. "I…I want to love you, but you won't go along with the plan."

"Wait…you really do love me?" Ranma says, as he is taken aback by Alia declaration.

Alia turns her head slight back at Ranma.

"Is that so hard for you to accept?" Alia says. "I won't lie to you when I say that a marriage between us would strengthen my renown amongst the Fremen. But…I have come to love you."

"…"

Alia looks away a bit, as she gives off a faraway look.

"Growing up, I heard stories of your valiant deeds, as you led my brother's armies into battle. You…did so in order to avenge the death of my father, after his assassination at the treaty that would have brought peace between the great Houses. Paul thought it was foolish to reason with the foolish Shaddam, since Paul had ascended upon the throne as Emperor. WE of the Atreides had defeated the Harkkonnen and the Corrino, but it was Father who felt that they should keep their honor…rather than be obliterated."

Alia then turns around to face Ranma.

"And because of Father's willingness to trust in the betterment of humanity, thanks to Usagi's dainty influence, he was murdered."

Alia pauses for a moment.

"So if I am a zealot for pressing for the ascendancy of my brother's affairs, it is because I want to make sure that he doesn't make the same mistake that Father did. I was hoping that you would understand that."

Ranma sighs, as he places his hands on Alia's shoulders.

"Alia, I fought because it was necessary," Ranma says. "Leto…was a good man, and I couldn't just do nothing while the culprits of his murder got away with it, that's all. And I certainly fight for Paul in order to build an empire."

Ranma pauses.

"I may criticize Paul from time-to-time, but I'm always looking after his best interests."

"I see…"

Ranma let's go of Alia.

"I've seen the future, Alia…and I don't like what I see. And plus…I'm worried about what will happen to you if you take in pure spice."

Alia stands back.

"You…know?"

Ranma looks at Alia with sad eyes. During his sojourn in the desert with the Sayyadin Minako, he had achieved full prescience. He saw his past, and he saw many of the possible futures…and he rejected those visions. He refused to accept the notion that his life was dictated by fate, but it was the fate of Alia that still held his attention…

"I do, Alia. I know what you want to do, and I'm begging you not to."

Alia smiles.

"If you fulfill your promise to merry me, I shall do as you ask."

Ranma grits his teeth. He knew that Alia would take the pure spice whether or not they were married. It was not as if she was lying to him. On the contrary, a death in Paul's court would force her to renege on their agreement.

"Alright, but I have to tell you that…Hoshi and I are lovers, and have been for a long time."

Alia responds by wrapping his arms around Ranma's neck.

"I know," Alia says. "After all, whenever you and Hoshi are in the same room, I sense the same feeling I get whenever Paul and Chani are together."

"And you're fine with that?"

"No, but I can adapt."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST P1C: Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The "ghola" that was the late Duke Leto Atreides—named "Hayt"—stared at the nearby mountain through a window within the citadel of the Emperor…

"Fascinating events we have to deal with," says Bijaz, as he circled Hayt. And then…he stops to look at his "brother".

"What do you think…he who wears the face of Leto Atreides?"

"I…think-"

"There, stop. That is the problem, friend. You are NOT supposed to THINK. You are supposed to DO. And do what, brother?"

"I am to kill Paul Atreides…upon your orders."

"There…was that hard? That is why I am the 'brain' to your 'brawn'. I got the better of the deal…you think?"

"What of the others?"

"Let us see: a little misdirection perhaps? A lie here, a lie there…like termites or moles, the foundation will soon collapse."

Meanwhile…

Usagi lay in her bed alone, as darkness and shadows enveloped her consciousness. And yet…this may not be the case. Having survived the stonecutter, her mind and spirit worked in tandem to solve the mystery concerning the assassination plot against her husband, the Emperor of the Known Universe…

"Serena…"

Usagi reached in the eye of the blue tornado, as the darkness gave way to a familiar presence…

"Mother?"

Queen Serenity gently wrapped her arms around Usagi.

"My darling daughter, how much I weep for your misfortune…as well as what is to come," Serenity says gently.

Usagi did nothing, until she removed herself from Serenity's grip.

"You are merely a memory…a memory rooted within my blood."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but I AM that which is Queen Serenity."

Usagi looks at Serenity…

"I will accept this for now."

"At least we have this understanding."

Silence.

"Daughter, you are about to face a trying time in the days ahead."

"Will I have peace afterwards?" Usagi asked.

"I am afraid not. After this crisis, your trials and tribulations will begin."

"If that's the case, why should I care about the future?"

"Because we are the future…Mother," says a voice.

Usagi turns to see girls—and a few boys—standing at the edge of the future. Most of them were in shadows…

"Huh?"

A girl steps forth from the shadows. She appeared to be in her late teens, but the color of her hair was a big clue…

"Gee, Mom," Rini says. "You can be SO clueless sometimes…"

"Hey, you little brat!"

Serenity merely laughs lightly.

"Mother, a little support here?"

"My apologies, daughter. Though, I do admit that I find the humor in this situation…"

"Mom," Rini says, as she gently grabs Usagi's shoulders. "Look, I know being injured, well, sucks, but you'll get through this…and many other difficulties. Otherwise…how can I be born to…bug you about stuff?"  
"I suppose you're right…"

"Daughter, remember this: when you defeated Sailor Chaos, you changed your 'Silver Path'," Serenity says. "You are no longer bound to the future set by my…mistakes."

"And that means…?"

"The fate of Crystal Tokyo is now thoroughly in your hands."

"Humph."

"Mom, you got to be tough," Rini says. "Otherwise…how can I bug you about stuff?"

"It's nice to know that you care so much about my welfare," Usagi says sarcastically.

"Serena, I know you can be strong," Serenity says. "You proven yourself before…I know you can do again…"

With that the blue whirlwind envelops Usagi's mind…

FWOOSH!

Usagi opened her black eyes, realizing that there were bandages still on her face. Gingerly, she removed the bandages with a sigh.

"Usagi?" says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns her head to "see" Hoshi standing there with a tray. On the tray, Usagi can see a bowl of soup, a piece of bread and "juice".

"Ah, you brought something," Usagi says. "Great, because I am starving."

Hoshi was speechless for a moment. She had been looking after her friend during the investigation of the "stone burner" incident, especially since her sons were safely tucked away in the southern hemisphere.

"You…you can see me?" Hoshi says, as she sets the tray down unto a nearby table.

"I see…echoes, impressions," Usagi says.

"Then, you must be using your 'prescience' to see then," Hoshi says, as she sat on Usagi's bed.

"I guess so," Usagi says, as she looks towards the window of her bedroom. "And you know what's the weirdest part of all this?"

"What?"

"I should be more freaked out about not see the 'normal way'."

"I see…"

Silence.

"Usagi, we should let Paul and the others know-" Hoshi began.

"No," Usagi says, she clutched her friend's nearest arm. "Do not tell them ANYTHING."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Paul might know already, due to his 'heritage', but the others need not be burdened by my blindness."

Usagi pauses with a sigh.

"And besides, we might be able to use my misfortune to our advantage."

Meanwhile…

"Ranma, how is the investigation coming about?" Paul says, as he looks outside of his office window. The office itself was once belonged to his father's Leto."

"Definitely a Tleilaxu involvement, Paul," Ranma says, as he goes over his notes. "And if that's the case, then I wouldn't be surprised that the girl we found in the dessert is a victim of a 'face dance'."

"And the response?"

"Alia and I are waiting for Duncan to return from the desert before Alia authorizes an 'inquisition' through her 'Court Qizara'. Personally, I just need another day before I catch the killer…and your would-be assassin."

"Good," Paul says, as he turns around to speak to Ranma face-to-face. "I am glad that you have things well in hand."

"Well, I just don't like people using other people to get to their enemies."

"'Plots within plots'," Paul says with a smirk. "Such is the way of this place…"

Silence.

"On to another note, I want to know how things are going between you and Alia," Paul says, as he sits down in his chair.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, are you and Alia…getting along?"

"Paul, that's…weird of you."

"Oh?"

"You never cared what anyone does in their personal lives, as long as your agenda is not interrupted."

Paul sighs.

"The fact of the matter is that Usagi changed the future. For the first time in ages, I no longer have the benefit of 'The Golden Path'. And you know what? I feel…fine."

"You do look a bit more relaxed…"

"And that's why I'm asking you if you and Alia are doing well, since I am considering abdicating the throne."

"WHAT?" Ranma says in surprise.

"It's…Chani," Paul says. "Through my prescience, I learned that Chani is pregnant with twins."

"Wait, didn't you allow Irulan to prevent Chani from getting pregnant, because it will kill her?" Ranma asks.

"Yes, and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because of your example."

"My WHAT?"

"You are the epitome of FREEDOM. Even when you led the Fremen Jihad, you took special care to lessen the amount of deaths…on BOTH sides. That is why the people adore you…and why I am so hated."

Paul pauses for a moment.

"My time as Emperor is coming to an end. Chani will die given birth, and I will disappear from the scene soon after. But…I need someone to prepare my children for what is to come, when the 'Coan-Teen' overshadows all that is dear and near to me…

Ranma swallowed hard. The name "Coan-Teen" was a Fremen term for "the female death spirit who walks without feet". Based on his own studies in prophecies as a Bene Gesserit "Reverend Mother", Ranma was afraid that this "death spirit" was actually someone close to the Imperial throne…

"But enough talk of doom and gloom," Paul says. "I want you and Alia to be wed in two days time. There shouldn't be a problem facilitating this, is there?"

"No, of course not," Ranma replied. He had already gotten "permission" from Hoshi to go through the wedding.

"But why so soon?"

"I will be leaving for the desert soon with Chani, and I am leaving Usagi and Irulan in your care."

"Why? Wouldn't they be safer with you?"

"Hoshi can take care of Usagi's needs. Also, in a day from now, Shaddam Corrino will 'pass on', so Irulan will need to be there for her family."

"Will she be the only representative of the Empire to pay her respects?"

"Yes. I do not want Shaddam to have the benefit of being honored."

"With all due respect, I think you should allow me to escort Irulan to Salusa Secundus. I'm the one who fought against Shaddam's Sardaukar forces."

Ranma leans on Paul's desk.

"Where I come from, my presence is a sign of respect for a worthy foe. Remember, I was the one whose hands clutched your father's body, when he was assassinated at the peace conference. If I didn't think I should go with Irulan, I wouldn't be speaking up. And…my presence will serve as a reminder to House Corrino of what they lost."

Paul muses for a moment.

"Very well. When Duncan gets back to the Keep, you and Irulan may go. Just promise to be back in time for your wedding."

"Of course," Ranma says. "Oh, and I have one more request to make…"

Meanwhile…

"Augh!" Alia says, as she withered on her bed. She hears voices in her head, as she tries to shun them from her consciousness…

"Lady Alia?" says a familiar voice.

Alia turns to see Hayt standing there.

"F-Father?" Alia asks. "Is…that you?"

"No, my Lady," Hayt says, as he steps forth. "I've come to inform you of Paul's latest plans…"

"Paul…PAUL!" Alia shouted. "I want to be like Paul…strong and brave."

"My god," Hayt says, as he spies upon a container of used mélange spice. "You took too much spice!"

"I…I only wanted to develop true prescience like Paul and Usagi," Alia says, as she rocked back and forth. "I had to do something…"

Hayt holds Alia in his arms.

"Paul and the others cannot see you like this," Hayt says. "I'll inform them that you are presently indisposed."

And so with Alia "sick", and with the return of Duncan from the desert, Ranma and Irulan both travel to Salusa Secundus, the present homeworld of the exiled House Corrino. With them was, surprisingly, Baroness Ohelem, of House Harkonnen.

"I thank you for interceding on my behalf, Lord General," Ohelem says.

Ranma turns towards the demented Harkonnen.

"The only reason why I did what I did is because leaving you alone would be a death sentence," Ranma says. "There are plenty of Fremen who would love to 'spill your water'."

"So count your blessings, Ohelem," Irulan says.

"My dear Irulan, it seems as if you went native," Ohelem says with a smirk.

"Not at all, but I do know my 'place'."

"Yes…just like a comfortable pet…"

Upon their arrival…

"So, YOU are the Atreides' 'dog'," says Princess Wensicia Corrino, as she greeted her "guests".

"Woof," Ranma replied.

"Sister, please," Irulan says. "Paul was gracious enough to allow a high ranking dignitary such as the Lord-General here."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST P1C: Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Arrakis…

"Lady Usagi?" said a handmaiden.

For a moment, the blind Princess Usa'Dib stops her pruning. She wanted to feel useful for a change, but knew that her "state-craftsmanship" was sorely limited these days, due to her blindness. Thus, she decided to spend time in the royal gardens to tend to the rare herbs and plants.

"Yes?" Usagi replied.

"Stilgar seeks an audience."

"But of course," Usagi replied, as she made herself presentable. "Send him in."

"Yes, My Lady," said the handmaiden, as she bows slightly. Even if the rumors of the Usa'Dib's second sight were not true, the handmaiden bowed out of respect for proper protocols…

A moment later, Stilgar presents himself.

"You wanted to see me, Usa'Dib?" Stilgar asked.

"Yes, Prime Minister," Usagi said, as she sits down. "Please, sit with me."

Stilgar wasn't sure what to think. Instinctively, he wanted to proclaim the Usa'Dib as "tainted", due to her 'second sight'. However, he was astute enough to know that Usagi had a role to play in matters that could have grave consequences for the Fremen and Arrakis…

"Very well," Stigar said, as he sits next to the Chancellor. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"The winds of change is upon us, old master," Usagi said with a sigh. "I've been authorized to give you Paul's final instructions."

Usagi pulls out a datapad from the side, and hands it to Stilgar.

"If this the Muad'Dib's final instructions, why did he not bring this up to the council?" Stilgar frowns.

"Due to the delicate nature of our present condition, you will know why," Usgai said with a sad expression.

Nodding his head, Stigar began to read the signed document…

"Are you serious about this, Usa'Dib?" Stilgar asked in terse tones. "If this is true-"

"Then our situation must unfold as is," Usagi said. "Under no circumstances must Reverend Mother Superior Mohiam is too be harmed, even if Alia orders her death."

"That 'witch' is an Imperial Truthsayer who served our oppressor," Stilgar said angrily. "She-"

"Has helped the people of Arrakis in more ways than one, Stilgar," Usagi said. "However, Lord-General Ranma Saotome is obtaining the identities of the assassin and the traitor who caused the Stone Cutter incident…from an unlikely source."

Pause.

"And I hope the information he obtains will be enough to still your need for sate your honor."

Stilgar stands up.

"I will do as you ask, Usa'Dib," Stilgar said. "I will have to make sure that the Council of Naib honors your request."

"I appreciate that, Stilgar," Usagi replied. "It is…interesting that we have gone through much, to get to this point."

"On that, there is agreement…"

Meanwhile, back on Salusa Secundus…

"So, you are here, 'emissary' of the Atreides," Princess Wensicia said, as she sat in her ornament armchair, while picking up a piece of fruit. She wanted to take care of private business before the funeral of "To what honor do you seek an audience with me and my House?"

"I want the name of the assassin you are using against the emperor, as well as the contact on Arrakis," Ranma said.

"Why do you think someone such as myself would care about some measly assassin?" Wensicia asked coyly.

"Sister, you and I both know that you are angry at the status of our House," Irulan said, as she steps up to confront her sister.

Wensicia looks at her sister intently.

"And I see that you have gone native, considering the state of your eyes, my sister," Wensicia said, commenting on the fact that Irulan's eyes were similar to that of a Fremen's these days, thanks to inhaling the sacred spice from just living on that desert world. "I do wonder where your true loyalties lie, after disappointing Father so thoroughly."

"I made my sacrifice in order to allow Father to keep his honor, sister," Irulan said. "And the Emperor has been cordial enough to send his Lord-General to pay his respect to our father, when we bury him tomorrow."

"It is a pity that the executioner of our dynasty didn't have the courtesy see our father off to his earned rewards…"

Wensicia turns towards Ohelem.

"And what role are you playing in this matter, Baroness?"

"Chaos, of course," Ohelem said with a smile.

"Very well," Wensicia said thoughtfully, as she turns towards Ranma. "If I give you what you want, what do you propose?"

"You, Baroness Ohelem and Mohiam will be free to do as you will, when I assume authority over the empire," Ranma said.

"What?" Irulan said in surprise.

"So, you have eyes on Paul's throne?" Wensicia asked coyly.

"How I will ascend to the throne is between myself, the Muad'Dib and the Usa'Dib," Ranma said. "In addition to having your ability to travel lifted, your son Farad'n and the daughter of the Muad'Dib will be betrothed to each other, thus uniting House Corrino and House Atreides."

"I take it that Paul approves that idea that his daughter Serena is to be wed to my son?"

"Not Serena," Ranma replied. "Paul and his concubine Lady Chiani are expecting twins: a son and a daughter. Farad'n will marry the daughter."

"You expect me to have Corrino blood be soiled by the Fremen heritage?" Wensicia said tersely.

"Serena has been promised to my son, Darien, that's why," Ranma said evenly. "Take or leave it."

"It is the best offer, considering the circumstances surrounding our House," Irulan said.

"Humph," Wensicia mused. "I shall consider it then."

"Very well," Ranma said, as he cleared his throat. "So you will provide me the identities of whom I seek?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Wensicia said dismissively. "I shall provide you with the documentation."

"Good," Ranma replied, before glancing over towards Ohelem. "In the mean time, the Baroness can stay with you."

"Gee, and I thought you liked my company," Ohelem said coyly.

"You are already on thin ice, for your behavior during your uncle's tyranny," Irulan said.

"And here I thought I was all forgiven for those shenanigans…"

"Well, if there is nothing more, there is a funeral to conduct," Wensicia said, as she stands up. "And I expect YOU, my sister, to share some tears, even if they are disingenuous."

"I do care for my father, sister," Irulan said. "And I do not need to justify my reasons for siding with Paul."

"Ooo, I certainly love sibling rivalry," Ohelem chuckled, prompting Ranma to shake his head in disbelief…

After the state funeral for the former Emperor of the Second Bountiful Human Empire, Ranma and Irulan return home. For a long time, there was silence between the two.

"I cannot believe you, Paul and Usagi would do this," Irulan said tersely.

"The problem has been trying to determine the future," Ranma said simply, as he looks out into space. "Personally, I think Paul is full of himself because of his attempts to embrace the Golden Path…"

"But…you went the same route as Paul, when you wanted to master your own Golden Path," Irulan replied.

"Mastering the Golden Path is not the same as controlling the Golden Path. I know what to expect in the future. I know the pain and pleasure that I will come across in my lifetime. However, the difference between Paul and I is that I don't care what happens to me in the future, nor do I care to dictate how people."

Pause.

"I just believe that people should have the right to determine their own lives."

Irulan nods her head, as she turns away a bit. She could remember Paul being an advocate of freedom at one point in time. Now, he seeks to control over all of humanity.

"Ranma, would it be possible to…tell me more about yourself?" Irulan asked.

Ranma turns to look at Irulan.

"Um, huh?" Ranma said. "What brought this on?"

"I will be honest with you, Ranma," Irulan began to say. "I have been in love with Paul Atreides, Ranma, because, back then, when I first met him, he was like you."

"I see…"

"Look, if Paul's plan goes through, I will no longer be married to him. In fact, neither will Usagi."

"What are you suggesting, Irulan?" Ranma asked.

"When the time comes, I want to depend on you to lead our family," Irulan said. "That could include everything up to…me being your mistress."

Pause.

"Or more."

"Irulan, I'm flattered, really, but Hoshi would need to know about what you are proposing," Ranma said. "She isn't exactly thrilled as it is over me marrying Alia."

"Then I will speak to her," Irulan said. "I love Paul, but I no longer love him in the way that really matters, since he made his choice as to where he wants to plant his seed in."

Ranma nods his head. He could recall wanting to be a father that first time, back when he wanted to marry his wife Akane Tendo. This was shortly after an alien species known as the Xindi had attacked Earth on the mistaken premise that Earth would be responsible for the destruction of their race in their future. Determined to stop them, the NX-01 Enterprise was sent into the mysterious Delphic Expanse, an area of space in the Alpha Quadrant that can drive even a stoic Vulcan insane, Ranma lamented the fact that he would never see his precious Akane again. However, the Akane Tendo of that era not only revealed her true identity as Ranma's Akane, but she broke down and proposed marriage right there on the spot. Captain Jonathon Archer, the commander of the Enterprise, and Ranma's commanding officer, used his authority as a ship's captain to perform a brief marriage ceremony. Thus, after the ship's chief medical officer Dr. Phlox took a DNA sample from Ranma, to be given to Akane, Ranma and his crewmates took off on its yearlong mission into the Delphic Expanse…

And when Ranma returned, Akane, with their baby daughter Natsume greeted him.

"So, in the mean time, we can re-introduce ourselves to each other," Irulan said.

"Well, I guess the first thing you need to know about me is that I was raised to be the best martial artist, from the day I can walk," Ranma began to say…

A few days later, the sad news of Chiani's passing spread throughout the land. Surprisingly, Paul's reaction was muted during the funeral, as if he had known that his concubine—the love of his life—was fated to die. Thankfully, the children that Chiani had survived long enough to give birth to a son (named "Usagino") and a daughter (named "Ghanima"). However, while Chiani's children were a gift to Paul, Chiani gave Usagi a different gift altogether…

"Chiani…wants me to have her eyes?" Usagi said.

"And she wants you to have her water," Paul said.

"But…why?" Usagi said, as tears began to fall. "After what I did not do?"

"During our time in the desert, she elected to ingest a concentration of the sacred spice, without my knowledge," Paul said, as he sits down by his wife. "From that illegal and unprepared act, she saw an entire life that was not hers."

"Then whose, Paul?"

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Somehow, she saw your potential to do great things in years after her death. More importantly, Chiani believes that she was experiencing your life through HER eyes."

"Ohhhhh," Usagi said. "So I am to have her eyes?"

"If that is what you want. I have a Tleilaxu surgeon ready to implant Chiani's eyes…in YOU."

Usagi thinks for a moment…

"Paul, do we have time to do that and participate in Ranma's wedding?" Usagi said.

"Alia has given her permission. She will wait until you are well."

"I would like that," Usagi said with a smile. "At the very least, I want my first sight to be of Ranma being embarrassed by the ceremony, with all its regalia."

"You know what, I would like that, too," Paul said, as he clutches his wife's hand, knowing that it will be one of the few times he will ever have with the girl with the innocent disposition.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMST P1C: Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 27**

**

* * *

  
**

_Arrakis…Dune. It is the center of the known Universe, as far as importance is concerned. Like the sands in an hourglass, the seasons would come and go in steady increments. And like the sand, people and situations change in a social dynamic that can either provide an opening of opportunity, or create a trap to the unwary. In the case of the Emperor Paul Ateides, the Muad'Dib the Messiah of the Fremen, Emperor of the Second Bountiful Human Empire, and his court, change is on the minds of the time travelers from the distant past…_

Usagi was in her private suite, when the Tleilaxu doctor began to take off the bandages from her eyes. It had been a week since the doctor had implanted Chani's eyes into Usagi's eye-sockets.

"You will have to take it easy for a few days," the doctor said, as he slowly removed the bandages from Usagi's face. "But you should be presentable for the wedding by then."

"I…I hope so, Doctor," Usagi replied hesitantly. She was concerned that her 'second sight' ability—her prescience—would be compromised when she would get her new eyes…

Meanwhile, Paul, Ranma, T'Pol, Hoshi and Minako stood nearby, anxious as to whether or not the procedure to transplant Chani's eyes into Usagi would work. This procedure was done in secret, since there was a general prohibition against anything related to the Tleilaxu amongst the Fremen. The Fremen, at their core, were a rustic bunch that believed that injuries and sickness was nature's way of thinning the herd, and respected those ways to the point of not accepting medical help beyond superficial injuries. In the time of Paul's rule, there have been attempts to change the attitudes of the Fremen through the Council of Naib. Still, old habits die hard, hence the need to transplant Chani's eyes in secret…

"Do you think it'll work?" Minako said, as she fidgeted a bit. She was sent to join Usagi on her travels, by Sailor Pluto, and blamed herself for not being there to protect her from the stonecutter attack.

"Of course it will work," T'Pol said assuredly. "The Tleilaxu are known for their 'awesome' science and medical skills."

Hoshi turns to look at her old friend.

"''Awesome', T'Pol?" Hoshi asked.

"Blame my more loose vernacular on Saotome," T'Pol said with a smirk.

"Minako, I would do what I did to protect Paul all over again, if faced the same situation," Usagi said, as the doctor removed the last of the bandages from Usagi's face…

"Now, take it easy, Princess," the doctor said, as he stood back a bit. "Although the nerves are firmly connected, you haven't seen light in a while. So your brain will need time to adjust to the stimuli…"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. At first, she felt the sting of trying to adjust to the low light that emitted in the room.

"It hurts," Usagi said, as she quickly shuts her eyes down.

Paul steps forward, and kneels before his official wife.

"Usagi, open your eyes," Paul said gently.

"N-no," Usagi said. "I'm can't."

"Feh," Ranma said with a smirk. "You're just scared."

"I'm not."

"Are, too."

"Am not!"

"You're so lazy that you can't even open your eyes."

Usagi shot up from her seat, and opened her eyes.

"You…you meanie- ow!"

"Ranma, stop," Hoshi said disapprovingly. "You're not helping the situation."

"Actually, I am," Ranma replied, as he points his finger at Usagi.

"Take it easy," Paul said, as he steadies Usagi while looking at Ranma. He knew that Ranma was goading Usagi into opening her eyes…

Usagi blinked her eyes, as her vision makes the adjustments.

"Paul?"

"Yes?" Paul said, as he gently holds Usagi's hand while sitting at her side.

"I…see you, Paul," Usagi said, as she places her left hand unto Paul's facial cheek. "We see you…"

Usagi hugs her husband tightly, as did Paul.

"Such a pretty sight, Ranma," Hoshi said, as she clasped Ranma's hand.

Ranma turns to face Hoshi.

"Hoshi, are you sure you want me to go through this?" Ranma asked.

Hoshi turns towards Ranma.

"We both agreed to the idea that you should marry Alia," Hoshi said. "I still stand by my original decision."

"Alright," Ranma said. "Then, I have a wedding to prepare for…"

A week later, on the night before the wedding of Ranma and Alia, Duncan and Stilgar decided to throw a 'Bachelor's Party' in Ranma's honor…

"Ya-HOO!" Duncan said, as he slammed a mug of ale with Paul.

CRACK!

"Oops," Duncan replied, as he mug broke apart, spilling the contents unto the ground.

"I think I broke something…"

"I think you have had enough, old friend," Hayt said, as he takes Duncan's contents. Recently, Hayt has begun to remember his old life as Leto Atreides, but chose to remain Hayt since he knew that he was a clone of the original Leto.

"What?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Everyone, attention please," Paul said, as he slammed his mug unto the table in the private hall. "Stilgar has an announcement to make. Stil?"

Ranma, who was speaking to one of his old Fedaykin comrades about the prospects of future campaigns, turns towards Stilgar.

"Thank you, my lord," Stilgar replied, before addressing the audience. "As you know, our brother-in-arms will be marrying the great Alia Atreides, sister of Paul the Muad'Dib, and the head of the Court Qizara. THAT is an awesome responsibility to possess. However, after all these years, there is no other person I know that can contain that…that Abomination-"

"Stilgar, at ease," Paul said with authority. "Whatever she may be, how she became to be, she is my sister, and the future wife of General Ranma'Dib."

"I meant no disrespect, Your Highness," Stilgar said. "I…I just want to be able to make peace with myself, so that I can enjoy tomorrow's festivities in glad tidings…"

Pause.

"Ranma!"

"Yes, Stilgar?" Ranma asked.

"Have a seat."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he sat down a nearby chair. "What's up?"

"As your friend, I want you to enjoy your last chance at freedom," Stilgar said, as he motions a metal egg, propped up by stints, to be moved out into the open. "As it is a Fremen custom, I present to you this barrowed gift…to enjoy this night."

Stilgar walks over to the egg.

"Behold, the Dance!" Stilgar said, as he broke the shell with his mug.

KRRRIIISSSSH!

The breaking of the egg reveals a scantily clad woman (whose veils were strategically placed). As soon as Stilgar steps away, a musician begins to play…

Everyone watches, as the woman danced in a sultry manner, almost in a hypnotic state. The dancer dances around the room in a circle, teasing men as she went. For the first twenty minutes, the woman had a captivated audience…

And then, she was standing in front of Ranma, gyrating a bit in a seductive manner, before getting closer…

"Um," Ranma said, as he breathed in her scent, as the woman increased the level of her charm…

And then it stopped, as the woman prostrated herself in front of the guest of honor while everyone clapped their hands in approval.

"You may take her for the night," Stilgar said.

"Huh?"

"It is a custom amongst the Fremen that, on the night before one is to marry, the man is to have one last enjoyment. The woman from the tribe of the giver freely gives herself to the guest of honor, if they haven't married before their twenty-first birthday."

"So, this…girl doesn't have a boyfriend or anything?" Ranma asked, as he swallowed.

"No. However, the woman is expected to bare children in order to strengthen the tribe regardless."

Pause.

"We are a communal society, after all. And it would be a great insult to forgo a gift that is offered by the head of the tribe."

"Well, then what can I say?" Ranma asked, as he stood up. "So…"

"Offer to take the girl to your bed," Paul said.

"You can use my guest room," Stilgar said.

"Um, thanks," Ranma said, as he kneels before the dancer with an outstretched hand. "Um, so-"

"I would be my pleasure, my lord," the woman said, as she accepted the hand.

Ranma takes the woman in his arms, and leaves the dining hall.

"Have fun!" Duncan yelled.

"Hard to do so with Alia on my mind," Ranma lied. He was thinking more about what Hoshi might think instead…

The next day, the royal wedding between Ranma and Alia occurs, which ended with a kiss…but not without surprises.

"Oh, my," Jessica said, as she looked shocked to see her husband return. She had traveled from Caladan (ancestral home of the Atreides) to Arrakis with Gurney to attend her daughter's wedding, only to see that Hayt was giving her daughter's hand away in marriage.

"He is not your husband, Jessica," Gurney said. "His name is 'Hayt', a ghoala made that the Bene Tleilax."

"I see…"

Minako, the Sayyadina of the Fremen, and Reverend Mother in her own right, turns towards the Supreme Reverend Mother Mohiam. Mohiam would be officiating the wedding.

"Do you, Ranma'Dib, general of the Muad'Dib's armies and lord of the Faydakin, take Alia, daughter of House Atreides, as you lawful wedded wife…?" Mohiam asked.

"I do," Ranma said, as he glances over at Hoshi, who stood in regal clothing. She showed no expression on her face, even though he could guess what she was thinking…

Mohiam then turns towards Alia. The Bene Gesserit hesitates, as she notices the eye of malice in her eyes for a split second.

"Er, and you, Alia, daughter of House Atreides, take Ranma'Dib, general of the Muad'Dib's armies and lord of the Faydakin, as your lawful husband?"

"I…do," Alia said, as she turns to look at her future husband.

Mohiam then turns towards Emperor Paul.

"It is done," Mohiam said, as she bowed slightly, while moving away for Paul.

"Then it brings me great pleasure to present to the world…Lord and Lady Ranma'Dib," Paul proclaimed, as Ranma and Alia shared a kiss. They then turned to face the adoring crowd, while they waved at the court and other audience members...

'Perfect,' Alia thought, as she recalls a meeting from a few days ago…

FLASHBACK!

Baroness Ohelem, of the House Harkonnen, sat in front of a shadowy figure.

"I can't believe the news when that dwarf revealed to me who his master was," Ohelem said, as she poured herself a drink. "Nor did I believe it when you revealed yourself to be my late uncle…"

Pause.

"Or should I call you 'Alia' now?"

"Alia will do, niece," said the late Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, as "he" spoke through Alia's voice. "Who would have thought that the same person who was instrumental in my defeat would prove to be useful after all?"

"Tell, 'uncle', what do you want from me?" Ohelem said. "I have your assets and your house. All I have to do is lay down the rumor that you are in possession, and you will be destroyed."

"THAT is a possibility," the Baron said. "There is another possibility that I've already set things up so that you will fall…hard, if you do not do as I say."

Ohelem purses her lips.

"What do you want, then?" Ohelem said.

"Simple: I want revenge and power, and you will help me achieve both," the Baron said, as she walks around the room. "And here's how you will do it."

Pause.

"First, when Stilgar gives that bachelor party of his, I want you to make sure that you are the one who dances for him."

"What? But that would mean-?"

"Yes, my dear. As capable as you are, I want males to lead our house again, and Ranma will prove to be suitable livestock for that purpose."

"Fine," Ohelem said angrily. "Anything else?"

"After I get married to that hunk of a fiance of mine, I want you to kill the Reverend Mother Superior…Mohiam, isn't it?"

"Why, uncle?"

"If it hadn't been for her, I would have avoided this…fate," the Baron replied. "She goes."

"Isn't that convenient for you, eh?"

"Not unless I tie her into the machinations of the Tleixu," the Baron said. "There are a number of Fremen peasants who despises her. I can use Korba to facilitate a local assassination."

Pause.

"And then get rid of him, and the dwarf as evidence of Mohiam's treachery. And with a subtle warning to Paul about the Tleixu's designs on his children, the Face Dancer can be disposed of as well."

Pause.

"A brilliant plan like that can only be executed by a brilliant mind. I will have my revenge, even if it takes me decades to execute. Now, do you understand?"

"I do, uncle."

"Good. Make sure you carry out your part without delay."

"Yes, uncle," Ohelem says, as she leaves the private room.

"Hee," the Baron laughed. "Heeheehee-hahahahahaha!"

Somewhere in the back of the possessed Alia's mind, the real Alia is screaming to be released…

END FLASHBACK!

"Ranma, this is happiest time of my life," Alia said, as she gives a plastic smile. "Yes, this is indeed the happiest day of my life…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: We fast forward ten years, and a new generation of intrigue is born. What after the wedding between Ranma and Alia will change the course of the Dune Saga forever. See you then!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Dune" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 28**

**

* * *

**

_Arrakis…Dune. It has been some time since the marriage of Lord and Lady Saotome, of the House Atreides, and much has changed. House Corrino and House Harkonnen still plot against the legacy of Emperor Muad'Dib, ruler of the Great and Bountiful Human Empire, although for different reasons. For House Corrino, it is about uniting the Great Houses under one banner: theirs. However, for House Harkonnen, it is about destroying all other houses, leaving the Harkonnen as the single power in the Universe. Meanwhile, the various guilds and societies plot and scheme, trying to stay one step ahead of the impending storm, for a storm is coming, only delayed by the apparent disappearance of Paul, who proclaimed that he will return from his sojourn into the desert to pay tribute to his beloved Chiani, leaving Usagi, the Usa'Dib' to care for their children, and for his heir, Leto. Ruling in Paul's stead is Ranma, since Usagi felt more comfortable being the Dowager than Empress. No, by right, Irulan, daughter of the later Emperor Shaddam, was made Empress Consort, and thus had some say in the direction of the empire. However, Ranma had final say, as "Lord Regent" in the direction of the empire. Still, he used the counsel of his most trusted advisors, such as Prime Minister Stilgar, Ambassador-at-Large Lady T'Pol and her husband General Duncan Idaho, Ambassador-at-Large Lady Hoshi Sato, Sayyadina Minako Aino, and, of course, Empress Irulan and Empress Dowager Usagi._

_And then there was Chancellor Lady Alia, sister of Paul, wife of the Imperial Regent Lord Ranma…and "Mahdi" of the Qizarate, the cadre of the fierce Fremen warriors known as the Fedaykin._

_Since her marriage to her husband, Alia has been slowly consolidating her powerbase. Eliminating Korba the Traitor (the head priest, or "Panegyrist", of the Qizarate), and co-opting the services of the Bene Tleilax, in exchange for protection from her husband's wrath. Meanwhile, Alia, possessed by her late Grandfather, the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, uses her pawn, Baroness Ohelem Harkonnen's House Harkonnen, to slowly build up Harkonnen forces, even while secretly strengthening the hand of House Corrino. The ultimate objective is to destroy the Great Houses, including her own, so that only Alia, who desired to create her own Great House ("House Alia"?), and thus rule the Universe._

_Plots within Plots…_

_

* * *

_

On this day, Irulan and her step-children, Usagino and Ghanima, were in a flying skimmer, heading south. With the impending marriage of Princess Serena (daughter of Paul and Usagi), and Sir Darien (son of Hoshi and Ranma), and the marriage between Prince Leto and Ohelem's daughter Lilith, preparations were being made for a grand and majestic wedding. Wanting to take a break from these preparations, Irulan suggested a visit to Sayyadina Minako's residence in the South. Usagi, being the twins' primary guardian (and step-mother), and wanting to concentrate on the wedding preparations, gave her co-wife permission to take the twins onto the trip. Naturally, the twins didn't want to go, since they were a bit spoiled, so Usagi used Ranma to persuade the twins to leave the palace, or both would undergo Fadakin training under their creepy aunt Alia watch. So they went.

Unknown to all parties, Alia's master plan was about to hatch…

"We should take a look at the mating rituals of the sandworms," Usagino said, as he took his turn at piloting the air skimmer.

"You know that your mother expects you to be at the domicile of the Sayyadina within an hour," Irulan protested.

"Relax, step-mother," Ghanima said, as she looked at the contents of her personal access data device (PADD). Her step-mother Usagi wanted her to begin her training in the ways of the Bene Gesserit when she turns sixteen years of age in a few months. Ghanima would rather be follow in the footsteps of her Aunt T'Pol and step-mother Hoshi by becoming ambassador herself…

"Our detour will not deter our journey to see the Sayyadina."

"Fine," Irulan said in an huff. She then turns towards Usagino.

"Usagino?"

"I've already set the coordinates into the navigational computer," Usagino said with a mischievous grin.

"You knew that I'd relent, didn't you?"

"Well, my siblings and I are pre-born, after all," Usagino said.

"Humph," Irulan said, as she sits back in her seat. "Just make sure to remember your flying lessons."

"Will do, step-mother," Usagino said, as he moved to intercept one of the swarming grounds of the sandworms…

Meanwhile, on a plateau near an ancient temple, a blue police box materializes out of thin air.

Wrrrr-Wrrrr-Wrrrr-Wrrrr-Wrrrr-Wrrrr-TING!

A few minutes later, a middle-aged, blond woman, a young blond child, and her blue cat-rabbit emerge.

"Well, honey, we're here," said the woman, as she takes a look outside of her space-and-time machine: a "Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space" (or "TARDIS").

"And WHERE is that?" the girl said with a perturbed expression, while she strokes her pet's chin (called a "cabbit").

"Arrakis, Yugi," said a red-haired woman, as she closes the TARDIS behind her. "Or, as the locals would call it, 'Dune'."

"Yes, we KNOW that," the woman said. "I'm the one who plotted the coordinates, Cassie."

"Doctor, no need to get testy, you know," Lady Cassandra said. "Or should I call you 'Patsy Stone' or 'Purdey'?"

"I don't care. Bad enough I sunk so low as a Time Lord that I can't even live up to my reputation anymore."

"Not to worry; I'm sure your more recent reputation has surpassed your previous one."

"Like that is supposed to comfort me…"

Pause.

"And why are we here again?"

"We're at a critical junction in my life," Cassandra said, as she checked her gear. "If I recall, there will be an assassination attempt on the lives of Prince Darien, my son, and Princess Serena, Usagi's daughter. For some reason, the Baron Harkonnen is behind it, but the thing is, years before now."

"Ah, a delayed assassination," the Doctor said, as her eyes brightened with interests.

"Exactly. I never knew who made this possible, but I do know that the result of the assassination attempt resulted in the death of someone…special."

"Considering the fact that Usagi is around, I take it that this…death is someone else?"

"Yes. Her name is Alia Atreides…my wife."

Pause.

"To think that had I been faithful to her, I had I paid attention to the warning signs, Alia could have lived a full life," Cassandra said, as she shook her head.

"So, you want to stop her death from happening?" the Doctor said with a frown.

"No, I want to know the truth," Cassandra said. "And I want to know why every time I think about that day, the day Alia died, I can't remember the details."

"That is an interesting mystery," the Doctor said. "Okay. Call me 'Patsy Stone', if you wish, while we're here."

"Thanks," Cassandra said. "And call me…'River Song'."

"'River Song'? What are you, a symphony of aquatic proportions?"

"Hey, it's best I can do, okay?"

"Um, what about me?" Yugi said. "And why am I here?"

"You're good," Cassandra said. "You're 'Yugi Masaki'."

"But…that's my real name."

"Exactly, on account that no one knows the real YOU."

"If they DID, they run screaming," Yugi said. She was the product of seven people: Prince Yosho of Jurai, Washu Hakubi of Jurai, Lord Kagato of Jurai, Ranma Saotome of Earth, Princess Selenity of Luna, Hoshi Sato of Earth and T'Pol of Vulcan. Washu created Yugi in order to have someone be the living symbol of the happy times, when all seven were close friends in college. Needless to say, the results ended badly…

"Well, we hope to change that," Cassandra said. "Especially after you nearly wrecked Tokyo trying to be cousin Tenchi's girlfriend."

"Well, I was trying to impress him."

"He's your cousin! Well, technically speaking…"

"So is Ayeka to Tenchi, and that fact is not stopping HER, you know!"

"She got a point there," the Doctor said.

"Oh, shut up-"

"May I help you?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards a robed man wearing with a walking stick.

"Pardon?" the Doctor asked. "I don't believe I had the pleasure to make you acquaintance."

The man removes the hood from his head…

"YOU?" Cassandra said.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked.

"The one who could have prevented all this, and yet chose to run away," Cassandra said.

"We have much to talk about, you three," the man said.

"And your name?" the Doctor asked out of curiosity.

"You may call me…The Preacher."

"Ah, a religious type."

"So, he's safe or what?" Yugi asked.

"He's safe…for now," Cassandra said, as she squint her eyes out of suspicion.

"For now, yes," the Preacher said. He then motions towards the entrance of the abandoned Fremen temple.

"Come, allow me to introduce to you all your destinies…"

As the three followed the Preacher inside the temple, a voice could be heard in the wind…

"My apologies, Ranma," said the voice, which sounded like Usagi's. "I protected you from the choice that you will have to make, and now, you will know what really happened on the last day of Alia's life…"

"Did you hear something?" Cassandra asked, as she looked around.

"Must be the wind," the Doctor said. "Come on…"

For a split moment, the Crescent moon symbol appeared on Cassandra's shadow, before fading from view...

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMST 2: Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Dune" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 29**

* * *

A few days later…

Usagino looks out into the desert in the home of their mother's ancestors. He was royal, yet common, and both he and his sister Ghanima were heirs to both a powerful legacy, and an equally powerful empire. However, all he cared about were the dreams he was having late of their father Paul, and of the "worm" that became a caterpillar.

"Yen for your thoughts?" said a voice from behind.

Usagino turn to look at his sister, Ghanima.

"What is a…'yen'?" Usagino asked, as his sister sat down next to him.

"I am not sure, but it's something that the Sayyadina would say to me whenever I was in deep contemplation," Ghanima said. "I believe I am trying to ask if there was something wrong with you?"

"It's nothing," Usagino said, as he looked out into the desert. "So, how is your training coming along?"

"Considering that Sayyadina Minako is eccentric, the training has been…interesting," Ghanima said. "It's hard to believe that 'Big Brother' is going to marry into the family of our sworn enemies."

"Baroness Ohelem wants to make sure that Vlada marries into a strong house," Usagino said. "Since House Corrino has been disgraced, House Atreides is next in line."

"Oh, joy," Ghanima said with a face. "At least that's the only trouble we will have to deal with right now-"

"Hello?" said a voice.

The twins look around, as they both stand up.

"Did you hear that?" Usagino asked.

"Yes, but…where is it coming from?" Ghanima asked.

"Down here!" said the voice again.

The twins looked down the side to see three females climbing up the side of the plateau.

"What in the world-?" Ghanima said, as she frowns.

"Could you help us up, darling?" said the older blond woman. "I don't think I do heights very well."

"Well, you're the one who wanted to take the short-cut to this place, Patsy," said the curly red-head, as she helps up a blond girl to the top.

"Yes, meaning, I don't have to work twice as hard to get to where we needed to go, River," Patsy said, as the twins helped the older woman up. "Whew, thanks, um…"

"I am 'Usagino', and this is my sister 'Ghanima'," Usagino said, as he eyes the strangers. It was strange because neither he nor his sister sensed their presence…

"What are you three doing here?" Ghanima said with a frown.

"Oh, we wanted to go shopping, of course," Patsy said with a smirk.

"…"

"What my friend Patsy is saying, is that we had gotten lost," River said. "In fact, we're not really from around here."

"The fact that you are here is a testament to that fact," Usagino said. "But most importantly, how did you avoid the sandworms?"

"Because I told them not to bother us," said the creepy blond girl. "Most of them listened. Mostly."

Usagino was getting a strange vibe from all of them, especially the girl…

"We were just lucky, that's all," River said. "Anyways, you got anything to eat?"

"Enough with the food," Patsy said, as she started to smoke a cigarette. "Otherwise, you might become a fat-fat-fatty."

"Ha, ha," River said, as she laughed mockingly.

"Er, we do," Ghanima said. "But we would appreciate it that you tell us your identities."

"Well, I am 'River Song', and my companion is 'Patsy Stone'…"

"Charmed," Patsy said. Although she appeared to be bored, Patsy Stone (who was really a future incarnation of the Doctor) was observing the twins with a keen eye…

"And this is…my daughter 'Yugi'…Yugi Masaki."

"I see the sands of Time, as they go down the hour glass," Yugi said ominously.

"Um…"

"Fine," Usagino said. "But you will have to go through some security check just to be sure of your intent."

"I bet you can guess MY intentions, darling," Patsy said, as she eyes the young stud.

"Unfortunately, yes," Usagino replied uncomfortably.

"What is going on here?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards Lady Irulan, who eyed the strangers.

"Step-mother, it appears that we have guests," Usagino said.

"Patsy Stone," said Patsy, as she motions to herself. She then motions to her companions.

"River Song, Yugi Masaki."

"I see," Irulan said, as she steps up to eye the stranger. She then stares River Song.

"Do I know you?" Irulan said.

"No," River Song said sadly. "Not anymore."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you three come with me, I am sure we can clear things up?"

"Right," River Song said, as everyone walk into the citadel.

"Friend of yours?" Patsy asked quietly.

"Once," River replied with a whisper. "In another life, she was my WIFE."

Meanwhile, back in the capital of Arrakis (known as "Arrakeen")…

"Okay, let me look at you," Lady Alia said, as she inspected her first born child.

"Mother, I'm just going out to train under Duncan's guidance," Ranmaru said.

"That is true, but I am still your mother," Alia said with a smile.

Lord Ranma looked at this scene between mother and child in between morning reports. Ranmaru's birth was complicated by his wife's need to be like her brother. In fact, they almost lost their child on more than a few occasions because of Alia's ambitions.

FLASHBACK!

Lord Ranma looked at Lady Alia, his wife, as she lay on the floor of their suite. In spite of her pregnancy, she insisted on lying on the floor. Alia insisted that it was for the sake of their unborn child, who was expected soon, but even he could tell that she was going through yet another bout of the condition known as "possession". What possessed her, Ranma did not know. However, he did know that whatever is about the happen, will occur after the birth of their child…

"Alia," Ranma said, as he squats. "I must insist that you ask for help."

"I can't, husband," Alia said. "I have to defeat the demon that dwells in my head."

"By taking more spice?"

"Yes, it's the only way I can defeat him. I…I only wanted to see the future, for the sake of my House, not become possessed!"

"Who possesses you, Alia?"

"I…I cannot say, husband. Otherwise, he will harm are baby."

Pause.

"Our…baby is what allowed me to resurface in my mind, I know that now. But the demon is fighting me every step of the way."

"Alia, I have to get help," Ranma said, as he rose to his feet.

"Please, don't!" Alia said, as she suddenly sits up and clutches her husband's legs. "If the people know what has happened, all we be lost!"

Pause.

"Our…child will be lost…"

"Then let me insist on putting you to bed," Ranma said, as he felt his wife's forehead. "Please."

Alia looks at Ranma with her eyes, and nods.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he picks up Alia, and puts her in their shared bed. "I will do my best to help you through this, but you have to let me know who possesses you."

"Please, Ranma," Alia said, as she sheds a tear. "Trust me to be a hero to our family, for once. If there is way to defeat the demon that lurks in my head, I want to be its vanquisher."

Ranma nods his head in reply. He knew full well that the pride of the Atreides comes from when knowing when to be self-reliant, when not to. He wasn't an Atreides by birth, but defiantly could appreciate this within the family…

"Fine, but the twins will be home this afternoon, as will your mother, both of whom will be here for the wedding rehearsal in the morning," Ranma said. "Will you be up for their arrival at least?"

"I will endeavor, even if I am not myself," Alia said, as she smiles a bit.

'That's what I am worried about,' Ranma thought to himself…

"So, how is your patient?" Lady Hoshi asked, as she closes her book. She took comfort with the fact that the afternoons were her nap times with Ranma.

"I'm worried about Alia," Ranma said, as he climbs into bed with his beloved. He didn't like pretending that Hoshi was fine with their arrangement, of her being his concubine. However, for the sake of the Empire, he puts up with such a pretense.

"Odd," Hoshi said.

"Why is that?" Ranma frowned.

"It sounds like you actually care about that witch."

"I do care, more than ever," Ranma said, as he leans his head on Hoshi's belly. "I didn't think I would, knowing that our hated enemy is 'back' from the grave."

"That bad, huh?" Hoshi said, as she strokes Ranma's head.

"Terribly so. But that's not what really bothers me."

"Oh?"

"Look at us, Hoshi. We are as far from home as I thought possible. I know that T'Pol is working on a way to reopen that trans-dimensional rift, so that we can get back to OUR Earth, but…what if we've changed so much, that we don't want to go back?"

"That is a problem," Hoshi replied. "Ranma, I can't tell you what to do, since I am in the same boat. But I know this: as long as Paul is out there, we are to care for his family."

"I suppose you are right," Ranma said with a sigh, as he looked on at his wife. Even if he suspected that the ghost of Baron Harkonnen, real or imagined, was guiding Alia's actions, he had to deal with the situation as delicately as possible.

"My husband," Alia said, as she reached out for Ranma.

"I'm here for you, babe," Ranma said, as he took hold of Alia's hand.

"Um, excuse me," Hoshi said, as she looked away. "I...I have more medicines to get..."

"Hoshi, wait-"

"Let her go, Ranma," Alia said, as she guided Ranma's hand to her belly. "Feel that? We will have a strong son someday."

Ranma felt a kick within Alia, and smiled. Strong indeed...

END FLASHBACK!

"Okay, inspection is done," Alia said. "Now, give me a kiss..."

"Son, get over here," Ranma said, as he watched his son go over to him. Ranmaru looked like a kid version of his father, except with red hair.

"Yes, father?" Ranmaru asked.

"Let me take a look at you...good," Ranma said with a smile. "Knock them dead."

"Thank you, father," Ranmaru said with a bow. He turned to take one last look at Alia his mother, and left the suite with a personal escort.

"We raised a fine son, my husband," Alia said, as she goes over to Ranma. "He will make a fine Atreides when he gets older."

"I just hope he remains a good kid," Ranma said, as he pulls Alia to him. "And I definitely hope he never gets spoiled."

"On that, I agree...my darling," Alia said, as she and Ranma shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Empress Usagi, co-ruler of the Great and Bountiful Human Empire, was in serious negotiations with a rather obstinate adversary. It should be noted that while Usagi was the head of state, Ranma was the head of government.

"But Mother, I like the other dress better," said Princess Serena, as she fretted a bit while the handmaidens continued their diligent work at fitting her dress for her half-brother's wedding…

"Dear, it's only a dress," Usagi said, as she continued to look at the decorative patterns for the Great Hall.

"Only a dress? But Mother, everyone is going to be attendance, including House Corrino."

Usagi looked at her daughter. Serena looked like her, but had strawberry blond hair instead of the usual blond hair that her mother had.

"Serena, when you have your own wedding, we can be more flexible. Right now, we have to cooperate with the designers from Harkonnen."

The girl sighed for a moment, as she looked at herself.

"Mother, will Father be here? Will he return from his sojourn?"

"Dear, I will personally retrieve your father if he ignores the summons," Usagi said with a sigh. "In fact, your future father-in-law will personally see to it that your father comes."

"Well, knowing him, he probably will beat him up in the process."

"Serena, Lord Ranma is many things, but he will be diplomatic in his request for your father's return," Usagi said.

Her daughter gives Usagi "The Look".

"Okay, I will pledge him to endeavor the use of diplomacy when retrieving your father-"

"What about Father?" a dark-haired young man had said, as he strolled into the chambers.

"Brother!" Serena yelled. "You shouldn't be in here where ladies are changing."

"As if I am some cretin who has never seen his baby sister in the nude before," the young man said with a smirk.

"Leto, just tell us what you want," Usagi said tiredly. She wasn't sure whom her step-son had emulated his bravado from, but it wasn't from his father, that's for sure…

"My apologies, step-mother, but I wanted to give you the last minute manifest of the guests for the wedding," Prince Leto said, as he handed over his personal access data device (PADD) to Usagi.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she scanned the list. It had a lot of Corrino supporters on it…

"I'll go over it with Ranma and the others after rehearsals tomorrow."

"Thank you, Step-Mother," Leto said with a smile. He then hugs Usagi.

"What's this for?" Usagi asked.

"You have my Mother's eyes, and you have been taking care of me and my siblings rather well," Leto said. "I thank you for it."

"You're welcome, son," Usagi replied. "But…are you sure you want to marry into House Harkonnen? You'll be giving up your name and much of your inheritance."

"But I will be there to make sure that our rivals have been sedated," Leto said. "Besides, Father is still out there, and you and Uncle Ranma are here. Leading House Harkonnen will be a better path for us all."

"Well, I thank you for the vote of confidence-"

"Mother, please, I need you to pay attention!" Serena whined.

"Then again, maybe your confidence in me is misplaced, as indicated by your younger sister's behavior."

"Heh, you might be right about that, Step-Mother," Leto said with a slight laugh. "You might be right…"

**Tbc. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Dune" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre (1000-plus word edition) story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Part 30**

**

* * *

**

The wedding of the ages will soon begin in the city of Arrakeen, the capital of Arrakis and the Great Human Empire. Everyone of importance was invited to attend the wedding, including House Corrino, which is why security was so…intense. Of course, not everyone was pleased by this…

"I do NOT want that woman and her son to be here, Ranma," said Regis Lady Alia, as she paced back and forth in her ceremonial dress, one of many, made especially for the wedding day. According to the schedule, the host will greet each guest, according to Fremen customs. Then, there was a breakfast, followed by a brief period of rest, followed by the wedding, followed by the reception. Afterwards, the new bride would be sent off to their honeymoon, after which the guests depart. It was a grand affair.

"Alia, this is what Leto wanted," Regent Lord Ranma said, as he watched his wife moved about in an agitated state.

"And you agreed?" Alia said, as she looked into Ranma's eyes.

"Yes, I did. Alia, I am a warrior, first and foremost, and I am very much aware of the Corrino's treachery."

"But…?"

"But your brother, on the advice of his wife, showed his mercy by allowing our enemies to live in peace, although with the appropriate amount of punishment, of course."

"Of course," Alia said mockingly.

"Look, we have spies amongst the Corrino and the Tlaxeu now," Ranma said, as he casually goes over to a globe representation of Arrakis. "We know what THEY are plotting."

"And yet you are allowing Princess Wensicia and her son Farad'n to come here, with full honors?"

"Wensicia's Sardaukar guardsmen will be unarmed, and their numbers have been limited to a dozen," Ranma replied, as he goes over to his wife. "You have to trust me on this."

"Just like I trusted you to not reveal your little secret?" Alia said. "That my loving foster sister 'Ranko Tendo' is really my husband?"

"Alia, I'm not comfortable talking about the fact that I have a curse that allows me to be a girl whenever I am doused with cold water," Ranma said. "Dune was the perfect place for it, until you decided that Arrakis should have more water in its biosphere."

"So, it's MY fault now?"

"Alia…"

Just then, the Empress Dowager Usagi steps into the private conference room with Lady Hoshi.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything, but the first wave of guests has arrived," Usagi said.

"Thanks!" Alia scoffed, as she stare daggers towards Usagi, before departing the room.

"What did I do?" Usagi asked.

"It's what I should have done," Ranma said with a sigh, as he spun the globe. "I better get out there-"

"My Lord, may I have a word with you?" Hoshi asked.

"Um, sure," Ranma said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Um…"

"I have to check in on Serena again," Usagi replied. "You know how would-be-brides tend to get."

"I wouldn't know," Hoshi replied. "I was never a bride, remember?"

"Um, right," Usagi said, as she tried to laugh it off nervously. "See you out front…"

With that, Usagi leaves the room alone.

"Um, Hoshi, I'm sorry for everything," Ranma said, as he turns away to look outside.

"It wasn't your fault that things didn't work out the way they should have," Hoshi said, as she hugged Ranma from behind. "Maybe in another life, we will get that chance."

"Maybe…"

Pause.

"So, how's Darien and Ranmaru doing?" Ranma said, as he turns to face Hoshi.

"Well, as well as they can be," Hoshi replied. "They miss their father, Ranma. You should correct that."

"And when things die down, I shall do such a thing," Ranma said. "After all, in a few months, I'll lose a son."

"Darien is only going to marry Serena, Ranma. And with the talk of securing peace in the Known Universe, there may be more weddings."

"And that is what worries me. I don't want the kids to bare the burdens we bear."

"We are of the House of Atreides, Ranma, by birth or by adoption. We can deal with such things."

"Humph."

Soon final preparations are made, and the first guests arrive…

"Am I sweating?" Usagi said, as she fanned herself. The weather was cooler than usual, however…

"I think you're just nervous, Usagi," replied the Sayyadina Minako in a whisper.

"It's that obvious?"

"To all, actually," whispered Princess Irulan.

"Oh, gawd," Usagi said. "This day is going to be ruined…"

A transport vehicle lands in the courtyard, and a procession emerges to present the arrival of an old friend and mentor, as the servants of the House of Atriedes got on their knees and bowed out of respect for the mother of the Muad'Dib, Duchess Jessica Atreides of Caladan, who was being escorted by Lord Gurney. After Chancellor Stigar greeted Jessica, the matriarch of the House of Atreides went on to greet the Empress Dowager…

"Your Majesty," said, as she bows before Usagi. For now, Usagi was the head of state, while Ranma was head of government.

"I should be bowing to you, Lady Jessica," Usagi replied with smile. "I would not have survived long enough to come into my own."

"I see," Jessica said. "Then, my work is done…"

She greets Irulan and Minako, and then greets her daughter Alia and her husband Ranma…

"Mother, it's been so long," Alia said, as she smiled a bit while hugging her mother.

"It has," Jessica said, as she tightened the hug briefly. She then turns towards Ranma.

"And I thank you for allowing my daughter to be Alia, Ranma."

"Ah, it's nothing," Ranma said dismissively. "My house is your house, Mother-in-Law."

"And your house, is our house," said the ghola (i.e. clone) named Hayt the Mentat, who was the Head Priest of Court Qizara, having supplanted the treacherous Fedaykin Korba.

"Master Hayt," Jessica said, as she was taken aback by the mirror image of her late husband, Duke Leto the First.

"I hope that your trip was uneventful?"

"It was…pleasant," Jessica said, as she motions towards Gurney. "And you remember Lord Gurney, Master Hayt?"

"I have," Hayt said, as he nods a bit. "There is no finer man to protect the Duchess' interests."

Gurney says nothing, as he bows his head in reply.

Jessica would move on to greet Lady Hoshi and her sons, Lord Duncan Idaho and his wife Lady T'Pol, as well as the kids themselves

"If only your father was here," Jessica said, almost shedding a tear.

"Father had his…reasons," said Leto, Jr.

"Maybe he'll show up?" Serena said thoughtfully.

"He would have been here if he cared to," Ghanima retorted.

"But his people are, Grandmother," Usagino said, as he motions to the crowd below. "Perhaps a blessing should be made in Father's name?"

"And yet the blessing would be made based upon a myth," Jessica said, as she looks at the crowd of people.

"But it is that myth that holds the fundamental truth of our understanding of the human condition," Usagi said, as she walked up to Jessica. "Please, it would be an honor if you began this blessed day with an evocation."

"Well, I can't refuse such a request from the Empress Dowager, now, can I?" Jessica said, as she steps forth. As she was about to give her blessing, a British police box appears in the middle of the court.

"Everyone, stand back!" said Duncan, as he directed his security forces to surround the strange object.

"Wait, please, it is okay," Minako said, as she stepped out front to wave her hands in front of everyone. "Although, they weren't suppose to be here so early…"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sayyadina," Alia said with menace.

Just then, the doors to the box open up, and a blond, middle-aged woman pops out.

"Sorry for being late," said the Doctor, as she steps out front. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anyone…"

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Endless Sand! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Dune" and other sources belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

For what seemed to be an eternity, everyone looked at the middle-aged woman, as she fixed make-up with her compact.

"There we go," said the Doctor, as she places her compact back into handbag. "Got to look my best for a wedding…"

"Detain this woman," Duncan said, as he motions his elite guards stepped forward.

"Hold now," the Doctor said defensively. "I know I didn't get the wedding invitation, but still…"

Just then, a strawberry-blond woman appeared with a young pale-blond girl from within the blue box.

"Patsy, I really wish you'd wait for me and Yugi," River said.

"And miss this sort of reaction?"

"Just how many of you are there?" Alia asked with suspicion.

"Just the three us," the Doctor said. She then turned towards Ranma and Usagi.

"My, you two look so young," the Doctor said.

"Have we met?" Ranma asked.

"No, this is the first time you met ME, but I've known you for years."

"Well, that clarifies things…"

"Madam, you seem to have us at a disadvantage," Usagi said.

"It's 'Doctor', really. But I guess being female for years now does not help to persuade otherwise."

"My apologies," Minako said, as she bowed slightly to the assembled court. "These people claim to be from the distant past, and claim to be here for the sake of the Empress and the Regent."

"Time travel," T'Pol comments thoughtfully.

"Then, are you here to help us return home?" Hoshi asked.

"Not directly, no," River said with a broad smile. "My name is 'River Song', my adult companion is 'Patsy Stone'-"

"Doctor," the Doctor commented.

"And the little one is-"

"My name is Yugi Masaki," the girl said. "I am the genetically engineered daughter of Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino, Hoshi Sato, T'Pol of Vulcan…and three others."

"Wait," Ranma said. "You're…related to me? To us?"

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Usagi asked anxiously. Ever since her marriage to Paul Atriedes, the Muad'Dib, Emperor of the Known Universe, Usagi has been experiencing feelings of guilt for marrying someone other than Mamoru Chiba, who was suppose to be her Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom.

"You have to trust us," River said. "We are from your future's past. Or should that be past's future?"

"I get confused about these things myself, darling," the Doctor said, as she puffs away on a cigarette that no one had seen her light up.

"We don't smoke any products here on the main floor," Stilgar said, as he removes the offending object from the Doctor's mouth.

"Oh, poo…"

"As much as I want to tell you more, I would be given away 'spoilers'," River said. "Suffice it to say, we are connected your futures, especially Yugi."

"How was this possible?" Hoshi asked, as she looked at Yugi, and then at River and the Doctor.

"Yugi should not have mentioned that bit of information," River said. "However, again, spoilers."

"I'll say," the Doctor said. "Otherwise, the timeline might change."

"As long as I do not mention the circumstances or the details of my birth, the timeline will remain intact," Yugi said emotionlessly.

"Wow," Ranma said, noticing how unemotional the girl was. "She must be related to T'Pol at least…"

Pause.

"Wait, strange, little girl," Ranma said, as he knells down to Yugi's eye level. "You said that your last name is Masaki?"

"Yes."

"What is it, Ranma?" Irulan asked.

"My mother comes from the Masaki clan, who were experts in a special kind of sword style that was so powerful that it was banned from competition," Ranma said thoughtfully. "But I don't recall ever having anything to do with T'Pol on an intimate level…"

Pause.

"Not that there weren't any opportunities before my first marriage."

"Keeping your non-comment aside, I do see the ethical quandary of having a child by means of cloning," T'Pol said, as she glared at Ranma. "As you know, I have a daughter via unauthorized means."

"You mean Elizabeth," Usagi said.

"Of course."

Usagi nods her head. She did recall that the pro-human terrorist group, Terra Prime, had cloned a girl of mix Vulcan and human ancestry in an attempt to discredit notions of Earth's interaction with the rest of the galaxy. Had it not been for Usagi's use of her Silver Crystal as "Sailor Moon", Elizabeth would have died at infancy…

"As interesting as all this is, I am sure that my mother is tired, and requires some rest at a day's travel," Alia said.

"I am not tired, but I do wish to freshen up at least," Jessica said. She then turned towards Gurney, then towards the Ghola of her husband Leto, then back to Gurney, then to Ranma.

"If you do not mind, I would like to take my leave," Jessica said with a nod. "I wish to freshen up after my trip to my old home."

"You don't need my permission for anything here, Lady Jessica," Ranma said. "I owe you and Duke Leto for everything."

"You are too kind, Ranma," Jessica said. She then turned towards Leto, then towards Gurney.

"Dearest Gurney, please see to it that the homeworld knows that I will be staying on Arrakis after all."

"Of course, My Lady," Gurney said with a nod, as he glanced at the ghola of his old friend Duke Leto named Hayt.

"Mr. Hayt, please escort Lady Jessica to her old quarters," Usagi said.

"Of course, Empress Dowager," Leto said with a nod. He then turned towards Jessica.

"This way, My Lady," Hayt said with a smile.

Jessica smiles, as the former Bene Gesserit Mother walked ahead of Hayt…

"I think Grandmother is in love," Ghanima comments.

"How can you tell, sister?" Serena said.

"The eyes never lie," Ghanima said. "They are, as they say, the window to the soul."

"You are such an optimist, sister," Usagino said. "Sometimes I wonder if that is nothing more than superstitious nonsense. Love is nothing more than a series of chemical reactions caused by the interaction of pheromones."

"You are too pessimistic, brother," Leto II said. "I, for one, found love."

"Oh, yes. You are in love with the spawn of Baroness Harkonnen."

"Just because House Caladan and House Harkonnen are technically enemies, that doesn't mean that the children of those two houses are bound by the tragedy of their forebears."

"Is it that why you are willing to give up your birthright, brother?" Usagino asked. "For the sake of love?"

"Yes, if you think self-sacrifice is a form of love," Leto II said. "Plus, Victoria, as step-father would say, is 'hot'."

"Brother!" Serena said. "Don't be such a horn-dog!"

"And young ladies of the court do not speak in vulgarities," Irulan said sternly.

"But I'm getting married soon, step-mother! Can't I be a girl at least a few more days?"

"You're right, hon," Usagi said. "Perhaps we should lighten up a bit in light of your upcoming nuptials."

"Empress Dowager-"

"I know, Irulan, but we all have been burden by duties and legacies. And I have raised Serena to be ready for when she assumes her proper role as Princess…"

Pause.

"However, Irulan is right in this sense: when you are in public, you should conduct yourself in a proper manner. You are an Atreides. Remember that you and your siblings represent your parents' interests even without trying."

"Yes, Mother…"

"Cheer up, sister," Ghanima said with a grin. "I will be there in your time of need."

"Do not laugh, young one," Alia said. "There is a reason why your step-mother's sister will be here with her son."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, you will be wedded to Farad'n."

Ghanima was in a near-state of shock, as she turned to her half-sister, who was trying her best not to laugh.

"What?" Ghanima said tersely.

"Oh, nothing," Serena said, as she stifled laugh. She then turned towards her mother.

"Mother, may I be excused?"

"You may," Usagi said.

"Excuse me," Serena said, as she bows to the adults in the hall…

"Mothers, why wasn't I told this?" Ghanima asked.

"The arrangement was to be announced at a reception dinner," Irulan said, just as she heard Serena's laughter down the hall.

"But I don't want to be married. I don't'!"

"Dear, the arrangement is a key part of maintaining the peace amongst the Great Houses," Usagi said. "And while the arrangement is intended to facilitate a wedding-"

"I will not allow any wedding to occur until one year after the betrothal has been made," Ranma said. "I want you to get to know Farad'n first."

"And then, I can call off the wedding?" Ghanima asked.

"No," Alia said. "As much as I wish otherwise, I agree with your step-father's assessment that your betrothal to the heir to the House of Corrino will help maintain peace in the Known Universe."

"Humph."

"Well, the only thing I want to do is have fun at the wedding reception," the Doctor said, as she clapped her hands. "So, where can I get a room to freshen up?"

"I'm not convinced of your…validity, in spite of my husband's recollection," Alia said. "So, I will Minister Idaho to interview you."

"You mean interrogate us," River Song said.

"However you refer the process, I cannot take the chance of having spies or assassins be here at this time."

River turned towards Ranma and Usagi.

"Aren't you going to intervene?" River asked.

"The fact of the matter is that I don't know you," Ranma said. "So, in this case, I have to abide by Alia's wishes."

"Thank you," Alia said.

"However, that does not mean that our guests will be treated unkind," Ranma said, as he turned towards Duncan.

"Duncan, be thorough without being intrusive with these women."

"As you wish, My Lord," Duncan said, as he notices Yugi. "And the child?"

"I will take her into my care," Usagi said.

"Usagi-!" began Alia.

"Am I not trained in the warrior arts of both the Fremen and the Bene Gesserit? Am I not the Usa'Dib, the one who has walked the Silver Path?"

"You have…"

"Then, my word is final on this matter as the Empress Dowager."

"Husband?" Alia asked, as she turned towards Ranma.

"It's out of my hands," Ranma said. "You and I protect the realm, but Usagi still has a degree of power as one of Paul's wives…unless Irulan says otherwise to contravene her right as mandated by Paul's last will and testament."

Alia turns towards Irulan, who smiles with anticipation. It was no secret that Alia, even after all this time, disliked Irulan for marrying her brother Paul. And, in spite of Irulan proven loyalty to House Atreides, Alia did not trust her, especially since the Supreme Mother of the Bene Gesserit, Helena Mohiam, had originally used Irulan to orchestrate Paul's downfall. Had it not been for Paul's intervention, on the insistence of Usagi, Irulan would have been allowed to live, as far as Alia was concerned…

And Alia was not about to defer to Irulan for anything.

"Husband, I will accept Usagi's wishes," Alia said with a nod.

"Excellent," Ranma said, as he turned towards Stilgar. "Any other business for today?"

"None, other than your reaffirmation that there will be a hunt after the Princess Wensica and her son's arrival," Stilgar said. "I hear that Farad'n has been trained in the ways of the Bene Gesserit, so I would wager that the hunt will be…interesting."

"Considering the fact that it was Lady Jessica who approached House Corrino as the emissary of House Atreides, I am not surprised."

"Husband, need I remind you that it was House Corrino who conspired with House Harkonnen to murder our House?" Alia asked. "Why won't you be serious?"

"I am serious, but your father thought that the best chance for peace would be if we can try to establish peace amongst the Houses," Ranma said. He then glances at Stilgar and Duncan.

"And I trust these men with protecting our court."

"Then can you give me SOMETHING?" Alia begged.

"If I may?" Usagi said, as she stepped forward. "I am willing to tolerate Princess Wensica's presence, but not Baroness Ohelem. I have yet to seek…just compensation for her actions during the 'War of the Great Houses', and I have no doubt that she, as a Harkonnen, would gladly see House Atreides burn…"

Pause.

"But Paul once said that the sins of father should not be vested in the sons," Usagi said, as she turned towards Leto II. "Besides, if Leto and Victoria Harknonnen like each other, I am willing to allow her to live in peace."

"But…?"

"Ohelem still needs to be watched, as does Wensica."

"Usagi?" Irulan said. "Didn't you just-?"

"Can't single out one person, you know."

"I…I understand."

"You have my permission to keep and I on both Ohelem and Wensica," Ranma said.

"Thank you, husband," Alia said, as she nods her head.

"Can we go, now?" Usagino asked in a bored manner. "I've already had my lesson in 'Plots-Within-Plots'."

"Don't be smart, boy," Ranma said with a grin. "Otherwise, I might have run the parameter of the Great City."

Usagino gulped.

"Everyone? You are all dismissed…"

"Come along," Duncan said, as he motions the Doctor and River Song (aka Lady Cassandra) to follow his guards.

"I expect all the aminities that comes from being guests of monarchs," the Doctor said.

"Don't you ever take things seriously?" River said. "Because, guess what? These people don't."

"Don't be such a wet blanket…"

"Come along," Usagi said gently, as she motions Yugi to follow her.

Yugi turned towards a retreating River and Doctor.

"River-!" Yugi began to say.

"It's okay," River said, as she glanced back. "We will be okay…"

Yugi gulps, and then turned towards Usagi expectantly.

"Okay, I will go with you," Yugi said.

With that, Usagi leaves with Yugi to the family quarters…

"I better make sure that things are attended to," Irulan said, as she follows Usagi and Yugi. "For once I agree with Alia on this security matter."

"Fine," Ranma said, as he turned towards the blue police box. "In the mean time, let's take care of this thing…"

Meanwhile, Alia fumes, even as the ghost of the late Vladimir Harkonnen taunts her.

_See? Look how much you are dismissed, even after addressing your concerns about the family's safety…_

'Shut up, grandfather!' Alia thought. 'I do not need the likes of you taunting me, so!'

_All the same, how long will it be before your usefulness comes to an end? You are only 'Regis' until Usagino or Ghanima have assumed the imperial throne. Then what? Retirement? I do not see such a fine specimen such as yourself being relegated to dust bin of history…_

"We will see about that," Alia said aloud, as she turns and walks away. "I will become more useful to House Atreides, count on that!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The female Doctor was based upon the old BBC comedy skit, "The Curse of the Fatal Death", where the actress Joanna Lumley played one of the regenerations of the Doctor. Coincidentally, that skit was directed by Stephen Moffet, the current head of the revised "Doctor Who" series.**


End file.
